Broken Butterfly
by MamaKax
Summary: *The spelling isn't amazing, sent the story through spell check and, it stopped reading errors. please Read for the story, and don't harp on me for bad spelling I had in Jr high.*Sesshomaru and Rin are two geniuses at the top of their accelerated class. When a bad situation turns into a night of passion, will they ever realize they were made for each other? Sex, drugs, and abuse.
1. I hate him

* Well guys, I am back. I am so sorry about the long, long, long wait. Home issues and such and lack of computers and interwebs really screwed up my posts. I wont waste any more of your time with my crap past.

Oh, by the way, my spelling has improved soooooo very much since my last post. 4 or 5 years will do that for you. ^_^ before I post any new chapters I am editing the bad grammar and tenses and stuff. Maybe if its actually understandable you'll like it more ha ha ha. ************

"Inuyasha I'm going to kill your damn brother one of theses days." Rin yelled angrily as she wiped the dust off her knees, and her school uniform. It was a short green pleated skirt and showed off a lot of leg, it made one wonder how the school could promote such a strong abstinence plan while donning such revealing uniforms "How can you live with him without going clinically insane?"

"Ya I know, you just need to learn to stay out of his way. Maybe he will ignore you after a while? But since it is you Rin, I highly doubt it will happen." Inuyasha said as he smoothly walked past her and sat on a bench. the bell rang signaling to people that it was time for the last block of the day. "So what did your buddy Sesshy do to you this time?"

"I walked past him and his cheerleading whore after class let out and he tripped me! All those evil preps just stood there and laughed." Rin was trembling with anger as she kicked a tree. It was large and very old and Inuyasha's favorite one to nap in while he was skipping classes. The tree was actually treated like a lover by Inuyasha. It was awkward to see some of the time. Inuyasha immediately came to his best friends sanctuary he picked up Rin and set her on the park bench.

"Okay Rin, I no your pissed at Sesshomaru but honestly ya don't need to take it out on Charlie okay? He has feelings too..." Inuyasha yelled arrogantly getting in her face.

"Okay you named a tree? Awkward! And I was nearly going to say Sesshomaru is more arrogant that you are but I guess you showed me how wrong I was about you again… Any ways Jaken Takashi is first on my death list, even before your jerk of a brother." she started to calm down as Inuyasha sat next to her. He snapped her bra and she slapped him across the face. Rin and Inuyasha were close the whole gang was close very close. Not sexually close but sleepovers nearly every night kind of close.

"What did he do? did he say you were sleeping with some one gross or worse?"

"I'm sad to say worse," She said bending her head down smirking if any one other than Inuyasha had seen this they would have thought that she was crying or in some serious pain. she had begun to laugh apparently what the toad did was incredibly funny or she was so pissed she was laughing. although Inuyasha didn't really care he only wanted to beat the crap out of that rich piece of junk that his family isn't rich his father runs the Tensaiga's business they make and sell computers and cameras to any one. Being that famous and as extremely good looking as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are they both are considered the most eligible bachelors in the world. hell they were multi billionaires a couple slots down from bill gates.

"Wow, tell me? I'll kick his ass for ya" Inuyasha had always wanted to kick his ass since the third grade and Jaken being an upperclassmen pushed Inuyasha into the girls bathroom. it was quite funny. Rin was skipped ahead that year and beat the crap out of him on the play ground in front of all the boys.

That was the day Rin said her first curse word it was one of the worst 'fuck' her father was called and the next day she came into school all beat up and wouldn't talk to Inuyasha was way to exited she was thinking he would be obsessed with trying to kill Jaken when she wanted that privilege.

"Okay... After Sesshy tripped me Jaken lifted my skirt over my ass and said 'Damn she don't wear thongs ain't that a shame?' now don't tell me that's not seriously wrong"

"You don't wear thongs? Aint that a shame?" Inuyasha teased getting slapped in the face. He only laughed hard

"why I ought to slice you open and sign you up to be a male cheerleader you... You..."

"Am I interrupting something guys?" Kagome interrupted Rin's beating session on Inuyasha's head. She laughed when she heard the explanation as to why. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off the bench and sat next to Rin. "Nice ... But c'mon were already late for class" she knew the answer they would give, but it was worth trying.

"I'm not going" Rin plainly stated crossing her legs

"I'm not either... its not like I need to take Japanese, it is my own language."

"So umm.. Inuyasha is that why your failing it?" Kagome said accusingly looking at Inuyasha. He only stuck his tongue out and jumped into Charlie... Rin still couldn't believe he named his tree… "Dogs huh? What are you going to do with them?" she asked Rin both started to laugh.

"Right, they only complain all day... although I bet the make nice throw rugs." Rin said. Kagome was laughing her ass off and Inuyasha only whined at the joke.

"Hey" was all he said as he jumped out of the tree and sat close to Kagome. They were so perfect for each other and neither of them could see it.

** Alright, That's the editing for that chapter. Some of them are so bad I was honestly thinking of just correcting the spelling errors and just making sure I'm pristine in newer chapters. I can't believe I was this bad at writing…. Believe it or not, I am an English major in college. Drastic huh?****


	2. forgot what i called this ch last time

"Why are you skipping class anyways Rin?" Kagome asked pulling a familiar deck of cards from her large many pocketed purse. They had been through this particular scene many times before. Rin smiled as Kagome began to shuffle. "You have strait A's. Any ways how dose poker sound?" she asked already dealing the cards, so asking was a little irrelevant.

"Alright Kagome my dear," Rin said giggling, Kagome was always doing things like this. it was most likely subconscious, because she usually cared about what others thought.

"Besides you know I hate that arrogant fuck stick they call a teacher." Rin said taking her seat across from Kagome Inuyasha sat next to both girls, forming a triangle. Rin looked at Inuyasha, and smirked " you should have gone though Inuyasha, you could have used it."

"Why?" he asked, looking hurt, and confused in a playful way "I don't live up to your guys' standers either?" he held up his hand, and examined his hand. as usual his hand held all the good cards, but he was to ignorant to realize he had a strait.

"You dunce." Kagome plainly stated as if it was a form of 'I love you darling' Inuyasha smirked, and folded his hand.

"No, its just that ass munch in there, is your brother..." Rin started

"Half brother..." Inuyasha corrected her as if that one flaw was fatal enough to end man kind as we knew it now.

"Whatever... it's just that you live with him, and your the one who is going to get an hour lecture about how stupid you are... again, and how you can afford to miss his class any more. also your father will lecture you, then Izayo will give you that 'oh woe is me, my son Inuyasha is a failure'." Rin said in a perfect Izayo mock. Inuyasha looked pissed, you couldn't really call him a momma's boy he was more like a suck up.

"What ever I don't think you forgot anything this time, Rin" Inuyasha said irritably, more and more lately that seemed to be his only tone.

"And he loves you... not," Kagome added sarcastically "Can't forget that" everyone laughed at this. the two brotherly enemies would never get alone. Sesshomaru on more than one occasion had nearly killed Inuyasha as an infant. Sesshomaru had only been a year older, and barley able to walk, but they had it out for each other since the beginning.

They had fun, they had eighty minute classes, and what made it even worse was that they all droned on for ever. That was not the good part, if it was then they would be the weirdest teenagers ever. The good part was it was so easy to skip class. All the classes had over forty students in each, and teachers found it hard to keep track of them all, or they just didn't care.

It was only their stupidity that they got caught for Japanese classes. Each of them had Japanese that block, for the same teacher, and the irony of this is that they all sit in a row next to each other. So Sesshomaru would quite easily know that they were skipping, because he shared numerous classes that day with some of them.

"Sango, and Miroku are going to be pissed that we skipped without them. They would have loved to have seen Inuyasha loosing. God you suck." Rin said giggling to herself. even the memory of Miroku groping Sango in the middle of a deal was quite amusing.

"Yeah Inuyasha, if this were strip poker you would be naked"

"Hell if this were strip poker I would actually be trying to win" Inuyasha said pausing as if he were trying to imagine him winning at poker, or trying to imagine the girls naked. Either way nether of them was ever going to happen.

"Like you would ever beat Rin at poker! Inuyasha that wouldn't even happen in your dreams" Kagome said snapping Inuyasha out of his hopeful trance.

"I can always hope cant I?" he asked

"No," Rin said picking up the cards. not even seconds later the bell rang," There's the bell. I'm going home now." Rin got up and walked away.

"Bye Rin," Inuyasha screamed. Rin waved back to show she acknowledged him

" See ya' girl," Kagome screamed after her as well. She then sat back down next to Inuyasha. "I hope you have fun when you get home."

" What do you mean?" He asked laying back. his long silver hair sprawled out behind him and he twitched his adorable dog ears.

"Skipping your brothers class to play poker with two very attractive girls." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked over, and gave her his sexy, yet irritably cocky grin. "Rin is right what will your father say? Better yet your mother?" she asked in mock horror.

"Whatever, I didn't see any attractive girls, I just saw a cutie, and a bitch. "You can figure out who's who cant you?" he said smirking his grin again. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain across his cheek he then sat up. "What was that for bitch?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH?" She screamed back, as people began to pour out from the door to go home for the day.

"You don't like being called a bitch?"

"No woman does you ass hole."

"But its a complement."

"Oh really"

"Really, really."

"Your a dirty liar"

"Ask my dad and mom he calls her a bitch all the time."

" I cant believe you!" She yelled hitting him again. The people in their school were so used to their fighting they stopped caring. "I'm going home you jackass."

"Fine, I don't care"

"Good." she said and stormed off leaving a very angry, yet also a very confused Inuyasha.

"Bitch," he said silently to himself getting up, and walking home.

He walked past the teacher lounge, on the way, and saw his half brother making out with his whore of a cheerleader. He only used her for sex, he knew this, but she was disgusting. she had slept with almost ever man in the school, including the geeks so they'd do her home work, the AV club so she could get on the school's video announcement reporter, and almost all the teachers. That was including some of the females. 'what a whore' He thought to himself. He started running, hoping that his half brother wouldn't notice him, and so that Inuyasha could go at least an hour with out his lecture. He hit a dead run, and almost made it to the main road when he heard a car speed up behind him. It was his brother. He looked pissed, and had red lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Get in," Sesshomaru commanded, as he stopped the car. Inuyasha ignored him, and kept on walking. Sesshomaru stayed by his side, and was beginning to get irritated. "Get in the car Inuyasha." He said even more coldly the before.

"Why? all your going to do is lecture me beside why would i get into that car, after your whore has been in it. I don't know what is on those seats." hearing this Sesshomaru smirked

"You would have an excellent point if I even let Kagura in this car." Inuyasha thought for a moment. Sesshomaru might have been prime evil, but he wasn't a liar. Inuyasha reluctantly got into the car, and Sesshomaru sped off to their home.


	3. pt 2 of ch 2

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD. 

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before i go know that if i dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. --------------- they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!  
1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" why aint she allowed in here or dont i want to know?"

" She stoped wareing under where" he said making inuyasha shuterin disgust and gag as he thought furtherin to it. "and why wernt you and your friends in my class today"

" we didnt feel like dealing with your shit thats all"

"So basically you played polker in the court yard correct?" inuyasha only nodded. " you cant do this ya know both girls are going to graduate this year and your arogant friend rin is supposed to be an 11th grader but was skipped ahead and is almost as close as i am to being validictiorian. and if you want to pass you need to stop fuckin around and try." sesshomaru was even colder now " and both of them are strait A's and your stupid so u need as much clas as you can get."

" hey im not stupid i just dont do my work." inuyasha defended

"Whatever i dont care but u and your polker buddies have detention tommorow"

" what why?"

" coz i dont like you or your little friends."

"Is that why your always harassing rin? god damn it will u just leave her alone"

"Why its hillarios"

" your really pising her off thats why she is always skipping your class"

" well than i want her for detention"

"You already have her for detention"

"i want her for two weeks EVERYDAY TO"

" what she hates you she will tear you apart"

" i hate her to thats why two weeks for her"

" god your such an asshole rin is right as always"

"about what?"

" she said that your an arogant jackass who dosnt care about anyone but himself, and his car she also says if you were any colder whoever looked at you would turn to stone"

"Well then if she thinks that then her detention shall be three weeks"

"What the hell ... why?"

"I refuse to be disrespected by any one of my students"

" of all the seniors eligable to teach a class why did they choose you?" inuyasha asked himself out louad as they pulled into there drive way xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A/N: I am so sorry this up date took so long, i have been very bussy, and my love life totally fuck me over this summer! alright i want reviews please, and if you dont like i dont mind, but in the top autors note i told you the thngs in here so i dont wnt to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. any ways... i

I apologise for my grammer... im doing this on notebook, and it doesnt have spell check, i would love reviews, and will most definatly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the goverment is just helping it along100 


	4. Punishment, The fight, and Party?

A/N: alright I know I'm writing a sess+ Rin story but I really just need to do another... so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because I already typed Broken Butterfly, and I just know it isn't going to be the same as last time, so I just ... well my stupidity. It's slower for me typing it this time... because i already typed it. Any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that that's settled on with the story!

Before i go know that if i don't update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as rupert grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"Hey daddy... I'm home!" Rin called out walking into her house. it sort of looked war torn with all the flipped furniture and broken glass. There were some holes in the walls from her fathers drunken rages. She dropped her back pack by a small dent in the wall that was made by her head as a small child after her mother left.  
Rin was a small girl maybe five years old going to start her first year of school. One day she woke up in her dull pink room with a large princess canopy bed with a pink canopy and matching pink sheets and comforters. Rin walked down stairs as she herd her father screaming out in a drunken rage. she walked into the kitchen and saw her dad stumbling around in the kitchen.

"Daddy is there something wrong?" Rin asked in a mouse like voice. she almost sounded as though she were a small kangaroo mouse trying to escape the hands of a seventh grader, who was squeezing it a bit to tight and dropped it once they were bit.

"is there something wrong? You're asking me if there is some thing wrong?" he yelled in her face. rin flinched away. He had drank so much beer that his breath smelled like a decaying animal, not a fresh one but one that's been fermenting for a while. "Ask your self you little ... ughh I can't even find the right words for you. Did you know your fucking mommy left us this morning? Did you know you that? You didn't because she didn't want you to."

"Where did mommy go daddies?" Rin asked innocently watching her father destroy a kitchen chair, and then stalk back towards her like a hunting animal about to attack his prey. That's exactly what Akito shito did. He grabbed Rin by the collar of her green pajamas and held her up to him so their eyes were even and she had to breath in the smell of his fowl breath making her flinch yet again. "Daddies you smell funny and you're hurting me!"

"Oh I'm hurting you am I well you hurt me. You're the reason you mommy is gone Rin I bet you didn't know that either did you? No your mother just ran off with some other man because she looked at you and said she was UN happy so she left you with me. And now I'm stuck with you." he yelled throwing her on to the ground. Rin ran from the kitchen and tried to make it to the front door but she was unfortunately caught and held up against the wall by her small childish neck. "She left because you were an accident Rin she never wanted you. I was the one who took care of you paid the bills... But why am I telling this to a five year old? Huh. Well I am going to tell you what your never going to leave me u little brat. You may be an accident but you're my accident and you're staying here with me. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled Rin didn't answer. She couldn't her breath was being cut off by her father pressing her against the wall. All she could do was choke and struggle for her breath. Her father got frustrated with her silence and his eyes began to flash red. And his vision began to fade out as he lost control of his control. He began slamming Rin's head in to the wall until she passed out. She ended up having a concussion.

"Daddy are you home?" Rin called walking in to the kitchen from her memories, and seeing her father on the phone. He turned and glared daggers at her.

"She did? I don't know why she would say that you sound like a nice boy". He gave Rin another look of pure hatred. " I'm very sorry mister tensaiga it will not... oh she said that... well as I said I am very sorry I will deal with this properly she will no longer be a problem I promise." Rin gasped, it was Sesshomaru. Rin backed up as her father hung up the phone, took a long shuttering breath as he sett it down. Then he used his lightning fast speed to get over to her. She didn't even see him slap her hard across the face. "Do you know who that was? Do you?" he asked turning red again

"Yes sir," she replied timidly earning another slap. This turned her cheek even more red.

"Don't you dare speak to me in a human tone? You are not human! No matter how much you desire to look like one you are not and you will not speak to me as one. You are an inu youkai (A/N: that means dog demon. please don't think I think your stupid coz I don't. - gets knives thrown at her and screams bloody murder - I only do it for my own state of mind ok)

"YES SIR" she spoke loudly. She almost sounded as if she were reporting to a drill sergeant.

"Do you know why he called?" he asked her icidly he was circling her awaiting her answer. When she answered it would probably be wrong in his eyes but then he would attack her. Fast and hard. His attack would be known but unknown. Rin knew it was going to happen but she had yet to know when. She had a feeling it would be soon. But a better part of her more than half hoped her would just drink and drink and drink until he forgot what he was bitching about. She knew it would never happen but it was always worth a shot wasn't it.

"NO SIR," she said again in her cadet voice. Tears were stinging her eyes not from the slaps but from what she knew had yet to come.

" your telling me you were not aware of you ability to get three weeks of detention?" he laughed sarcastically and continued, " wow Rin it must have been pretty fuckin good for you to not even know that you had even received it. Let me guess you don't even know why you have it do you?"

"NO SIR I DONT "she flinched as he came near her once again

"Well congratulations Rin you have received it for three weeks every day. Not including Saturdays"

"WHAT? WHY" she asked in her cadet voice. This time her drill sergeant attacked her. He slapped her and then slapped her again he slapped her again hard enough to make her stumble back wards.

"Don't lay to me you dirty slut" he hit her again, Rin was now crying, and being pushed back up into a corner. "Skipping class, and talking about teachers behind there backs. If your mother didn't leave us what do you think she would say? She would be fucking furious I will tell you that." he yelled at her his beer breathes making her gag. And he punched the wall behind her coming awful close to her head.

"WHO WOULD SHE BE MAD AT DAD? ME OR YOU?" Rin yelled between her sobs voice cracking. Rin's daring attempt to defend her self went un rewarded, unless you count the slap to the side of her head. she could tell he was angery when he turned around, because when he turned back around she could see his fangs, his claws had grown and were cutting into the palms of the tight fists he was making. his ears had become pointed, and his dark eyes flashed red. Her father was almost like Sesshomaru, only not nearly as handsome. You could tell when her father was really pissed, because his seal broke when he was wearing it around the house. If he went out drinking tonight he would have to put a new one on. He said she desired to be a human but he forced her to. When her mother left he couldn't stand to look at her in her demon form. Another painful reminder from the accident she left him always said. He moved quickly and began beating Rin on the head repeatedly. Before he moved to Rin's arms and stomached and thighs. After he pouched her in the stomach a few times she collapsed onto the ground swallowed by pain. Rin was very soar and crying enough to refill the Nile when Egypt goes through a drought. He gave Rin a few hard kicks and stopped to catch his breath.

"Rin get the fuck out of her be fore I kill you. You dirty little whore." Rin got up quietly and ran up the stairs to her room. Her father just stood there grabbed a bottle of jack Daniels from the cupard and began to chug it.  
Rin ran into her room and clothed the door. She stripped out of her clothes down to her bra and panties.  
She looked herself over her face had bruises on it and her head was pounding like a bass speaker at a college rave.

"I hate him so much" she said timidly to herself and finding her buried cover up and began to apply it over her bruises. Rin was pretty much used to this. Her dad drank allot everyday so I guess that would classify him as a drunk. Almost everyday she was physically and mentally abused by him. He had told her some things so many times that she actually believed him, like that her mom left because she hated Rin, and that's what messed her up.  
She tried so hard in school so she could graduate and get out of this place, away from him. She was very smart, her teachers said and select few said she was sexy. Rin was runner up for valedictorian and guess who is in the lead for it yep you guessed it Sesshomaru Tensaiga that arrogant asshole of a Japanese teacher she had. But she didn't care about that she had already received a free scholarship to Tokyo University.  
Tonight she was meeting the gang, so she had to look like herself, and non abused. Why did her mother have to leave, and even worse why did she leave him with him instead of taking her with her. But she knew the answer to that already. Her mother hated her she thought she was an accident a worthless chemical reaction that came from her and her father's one night of fun causing her and her parents to stay together. But even though she knew the reason why, it still bothered her. She wasn't wanted by anyone her parents hated her. Her friends had lives of their own and she didn't want to bother her with her whole sob tale. Why should they have to know why should they care so they could petty her no I don't think so she would never let that happen. She didn't need anyone's pity; she could and would live a good life when she left.  
Twice a month Rin received a letter from her mother. It hardly ever said anything in it but his and hopes school is well. But every one had at least 500 dollars in it so Rin guessed she was doing well for herself. Once Rin sent a letter back with her picture in it, her reply was wow you are actually beautiful good for of the letters were signed love mom or love mommy or any thing like that. I guess now according to Rin's aunt she now had a younger brother and sister. They were only two years younger but at least she wasn't an only child right? Their names were Anthony, or tony, and Carrie. She had no idea where her mom lived she had no address for her. All of her letters were sent to her aunt Kisa in the prison. So that's how her mother got hers from Kisa.

It was now 6:30. She had to meet Inuyasha and the gang at his house. Rin looked herself over she looked like she did this morning. She slipped into a pair of low-cut tight hip hugging flair jeans ( A/N: that's the way all her jeans are so I'm not going to describe them overtime sorry for the interruption.) that showed off her belly button ring, if she wore tummy showing shirts. Her shirt fit right it was black and said 'don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself' Rin didn't really talk to herself, she just liked the sayings. If a total stranger looked at Rin they would think she was gothic but she wasn't she was a punk an everyday punk who wants to have fun and hates the world that exists today. She put on socks and a pair of camouflage converse.  
Rin went down stairs down past the kitchen only to see her dad past out drunk on the floor. She quietly got her skate board from the shoe closet and slid out the door and was riding all the way to Inuyasha house.  
So she was ten minutes early who cares right. She walked up to the door and knocked a few times. 'I should kill him right now while I no he is here for calling my house like that' she thought as the door was answered...

"oh hi sweetheart" imago Inuyasha's mother answered the door. For some reason the woman scared Rin she never made Rin feel welcome and you could always tell when she was forcing herself to smile. She was a good honest woman (or so Rin thought) but Rin could easily see why Sesshomaru hated the woman so. This woman was perfect. She was too kind to curious; she always kept her opinions to herself and only voiced them when necessary. She was very UN like Inuyasha's father. "Inuyasha is expecting you he is in his room right now. You are the first of his friends to arrive here let me take that ... wonderful board of yours." Izayoi said slowly. Rin's board was old she had had it for years it was an element board, and it had a skull on the bottom with wings on the back. Her grip tape was pealing off and the top of one lip had a small crack in it from falling off the big ramp at the skate park. Rin reluctantly handed over her board and sighed if she wasn't scared to get her sheets dirty she would probably sleep with the damn thing.

"Mom" Inuyasha said his voice broke an awkward silence that had grown between the two women rather quickly. He ran down the stairs. He snagged rin's board from his mother and grabbed Rin's hand harshly. "Mother please do me a favor and leave my friends alone? Your going to fucking traumatizes one of them, one of these days."

"Watch your mouth young man... and I was only trying to make conversation with her is that so bad?" Izayoi sighed then unexpectedly pulled Inuyasha into a tight bear hug and kissed him on the forehead. Inuyasha struggled to get away from her before he started yelling and got even more embarrassed in front of Rin. Rin just looked at him and his mother and sort of felt a pulling feeling at her heart. She would never act this way if her mother did that in front of her friends. But then again Rin's mom was on some beautiful island or maybe the United States enjoying her knew family, and the children she wanted. "Oh whets wrong with mommies shnookums huh? do you have a tummy ache you ate so much at din din I thought you were going to blow up like that poor girl in Willie Wonka you know when she ate that piece of candy." Rin never laughed at Inuyasha and his mother. She just usually let them go and watched enviously.

"Izayoi, will you leave the boy to his friends" Inuyasha's father's voice came from no where. No matter where you are he just pops up out of no where. Rin and Inuyasha and every one else was doing their home work at his house and all of a sudden Inuyasha dad popped up behind her and whispered in her ear that answer is wrong. This would end up in Rin screaming for dear life and shocking every ones so the screamed. Other than that he was a very cool guy. Inu-tashio was a fun guy; he never really cared when you got in trouble in school he only laughed and let you serve your time. His motto was if you think you must break every school rule then you must pay the price. "Give the attention to some one who will enjoy it ... like Me." he smiled wrapping his arms around her. He began kissing her neck softly.

"whatever every one else is here, c'mon" he said to her pulling her up the stairs. Once he let her go she followed him like a lost puppy. In her eyes that's what she thought she was.

"Really?" Rin asked looking around the house that she longed to have or live in one day. She didn't want to marry Inuyasha but just stay here as a house mates nothing conceptual you know. But Inuyasha house was amazing. Rin couldn't possibly believe that it was actually the palace of the western lands during the feudal era. they had a few renovations done but ion some areas of the house the floor would still be stone and the old tapestries would still be hanging from the stone was the only way left you could tell it was a caste instead of a beautiful mansion.  
There were hundreds of rooms, and since the mansion was passed down through the family they only paid water and electricity and cable. It really was beautiful there was one part of it where a bunch of the rooms were in a square type manor and surrounded the gorgeous court yard. Izayoi really did a good job keeping it up. There were white roses, pink roses, red roses, and daffodils, and carnations even tulips. If she could she would live in that court yard it smelled so heavenly. Inuyasha pushed open his door and let Rin in. "hey you guys" she said seeing every one already here and sitting down. Miroku was watching Sango jump up and down on Inuyasha's bed. He wasn't really staring at her but more at her breasts as the bounced up and down with her. They all waved to her hello.

"You went through the door didn't you" Sango asked as she landed on her but and stopped jumping. Rin only nodded and smiled. "And skipping class with out Miroku and me... you're such a bad little girl." Sango teased. Rin smiled again.

"Ya you play now but I got three weeks of detention with..." Rin began but couldn't finish and it wasn't because of lack of words.

"The arrogant jackass, who only cares about himself?" Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. And of course he smirked was smirking in his arrogant and cock way to her. "Did daddy have a nice little talk with you Rin? Did he yell at you for skipping class and saying fowl things about your Japanese teacher?" he tsk tsk in false disgust.

"Why I never said it to you, so in all reality you cant does shit about it." Rin said angrily " you can't do jack shit"

"but you did skip my class" he said walking closer to her as if trying to threaten her it really wasn't working to well.

"She is going to punch him" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear

"I hope she kills him. I want to see this so shhhh." Inuyasha replied Sango and Miroku were jus being quiet and enjoying the show.

"fuck you, you arrogant son of a bitch" Rin screamed at him. He smirked and came down to Rin's height.

"Rin come on over to my room. I will take all that stored energy out of you." he smirked and Kagome laughed Sango went wide eyed and Inuyasha laughed Miroku was starting to think dirty thoughts. The rest of the gang sat down and began to watch and tried not to laugh. If Rin wasn't wearing so much cover up you would be able to see the flames coming out of her face. It wasn't in anger this time although she was very angry. It was out of embarrassed and modesty. Rin was a virgin of course. "Maybe while were in there I can show you some respect for your elder... or should I say your superiors. I don't really think that would hurt do you? Well maybe at first for you but it will go away after a moment or to!"

"Elders ha... i dont see any elders here. I only see a spoiled little rat who never got to be his mother's baby boy. So in the end he turned to stone a stone cold asshole." Rin mocked him Sesshomaru hated to be mocked. Especially by some one as inferior as she was. He grabbed rin's arms hard and squeezed them hard. She didn't flinch although she was in pain and was scared but he wasn't her father no one could do this to her that wasn't him. "The truth hurts sesshy. But if you want I can call you baby. It might help only coz you need a mother figure in your life and you keep pushing away Yazoo." he started squeezing her even harder just as Izayoi and Inu-tashio were walking by to see what all the commotion was about.

"If you ever mention my mother again I swear I'll..." Rin smirked at his lack of words. Sesshomaru and her mother diapered around the same time. Sesshomaru was a pup when she ran off. He only received one letter from her after she left. It said that she would never be returning home, and that she loved him. She had left this life to live with a scuba diver what a trade up right?

"You'll what fail me in Japanese and get fired from the school boards? So don't think I care" she tried to move out of his grasp and failed but alas he only gripped her tighter. "And if you ever try to pull a stupid little Stunt like that I will report you ass, or I will shoot you and make it look like you fell in the mother fucking kitchen."

"You're so lucky you graduate this year or else I could destroy all your senior records with a single click of the button." Inuyasha and the others went wide eyed at this they never thought that Sesshomaru could go that low but obviously he could. Inu-tashio and Izayoi were just shocked that Rin could get under their son's skin like that. "You stupid punk piece of shit whore."

"Sesshomaru Tensaiga you of all people should no that I'm still a virgin, I mean with that keen little sniffer you got there" Rin smiled and raised her arm enough so that she flicked him on the tip of his nose making his eyes flash red. Inu-tashio walked into the room with Izayoi carrying a bag of popcorn. (A/N: I don't even no where he got the pop corn like I said he is sneaky) they sat down and shared the pop corn Izayoi was appalled and didn't take any. She just didn't know how any one could find entertainment in this. "I mean for some one as experienced as you are in this area. You would want to know how experience you partner would be. I mean you did offer me your bed earlier and since you wanted me so bad I would have thought you would at least of known that right? I mean unless your going to rape Me." he smiled at her comment' maybe I will do that he thought... no i cant i would be in big trouble and ruin my family honor.'

"How would you know if I'm experienced or not?" he actually didn't know amazingly he had slept wit many women since jr high but he had no idea how she would know that. "What are you stalking me now? Are you that obsessed with me...? Wait or are you obsessed with my money?" his words made Rin shake in fury she wanted nothing more than to slice his throat, and watch him bleed on the egg white carpet.

"Actually your whore cheerleading girlfriend goes around bragging about how you fuck her every time you want. And now she wants you to marry her she is telling people you too are engaged!" Rin growled kicking him hard in the shin very hard. He yipped like a little puppy who was just slapped with a rolled up news paper lightly. And his eyes turned red again "she tells every one that you're going to make it public any day now. Guess what else she said she said she was only going to say yes so she could go on the ultimate shopping spree." Rin yelled as he squeezed her arms even harder making her wince out of pain.

"Well it's a good thing I don't love her then, isn't it I'm only using her for benefits I don't know who or what's been in her."

"Exactly you don't love her you only care about your self." Rin paused she was calm now and spoke in a low voice. He loosened his grip a little bit and little drops of blood formed on her arms. She continued. "One day maybe you'll find some one to care about you for something other than your looks or money. One day you will get over your self centered ego and find some one to care about. This time you can be open with your self and say I'm a fudge packer and I'm proud I don't need a cover up" he shook Rin hard after that statement

"I know you didn't just call me gay"

" well not in so many words but if the shoe fits." he began to dig into her arms again." well I mean Kagura could just be a cover up for you coming out of the closet. I mean not that I'm looking but all the cute guys are usually gay I mean check out that Yuki Sohma. Flamer I could probably hook you to up." every one gasped then laughed no one has ever stood up to Sesshomaru after they told him that they got their ass kicked.

"Did you ever think of the reason your still a virgin is because you prefer tacos to sausage?" every one laughed but Izayoi was appalled she hated this talk unless it was in the bedroom with her and Inu-tashio. Not even inu-tashio had lasted this long in a fight with him.

"How do you know I don't like both?" Rin asked cheers and gasps came from the crowd as she defended herself. "But how did we get to food from you coming out of the closet?" Rin asked and moans and groans were herd from the audience.

"your graduating this year and you don't know what figurative language is you simple minded fool." he said surprised at her ignorance. 'she has been hanging out whit Inuyasha for what to long.'

"Oh my god that's nasty ewwwwwwww. ... I'm never going to be able to eat another taco again." Rin whined she was pretty disgusted and maybe sick to her stomach but she couldn't tell she was ion some pretty serious pain.

"I have literally failed you as a teacher or was it skipping classes with your imitation breakfast club" the inu gang couldn't say anything they did skip his class all the time. Inuyasha's mother looked at him accusingly

" could it possibly be that your a hard ass uncle fucking cock arrogant son of a bitch who has his head shoved so far up his ass that not even him himself could pull it out." she rambled quickly looking him in the eye the entire time. He never responded. He only looked deep in her eyes, and saw her freakish side. Well actually he saw himself tiny and upside down. But there was defiantly a piece of hell in them it freaked him out.

"How stupid you are fighting with the man who holds your grade so dear. I just might have a little accident with it." he said Rin instantly shut up and look away from him. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly. He hit a soft spot.

"You don't understand my dad will kill me, if I don't get out of here... I can't loose that scholarship." Rin said truth fully and really quietly.

"Oh one failing grade and your daddy will ship you off to boarding school?" Sesshomaru taunted

"No he would kill me!" she said even louder, "I know you can here me you arrogant prick, with that advanced hearing you have!" so once again for your royal ass I will explain. My father will put a gun to my head and pull the fakku trigger... BOOM! SO LET GO OF MY fakku arms, and I will leave you the fakku alone, till the day I leave this fakku city, and you'll never have to see my fakku face again, in your man whore fakku life. GOT IT?" Izayoi was absolutely appalled at all the fowl language coming out from this young girl's mouth. Inu-tashio was only smiling. Her friends cheered for her confidence and bravery

"is that a promise my most annoying student?" Rin said nothing she only nodded. He finally fully released her arms, and he dropped his smirk. "then that's less of a problem for me" he said as he turned and left the room.

"Well that was entertaining" Kagome said getting up yawning and stretching out her limbs. "good fight today Rin"

"Yeah good one" Sango and Miroku said together.

"Rin I want you as my sister" Inuyasha sang happily. "Dad adopt her will you, please? She can't keep Sesshomaru busy while I destroy his sparkling room." Inu-tashio laughed and shook his head no.

"At least we found some one who could put up a decent spar with Sesshomaru's" he said taking Izayoi and walked her to the door. Izayoi stopped and turned back towards the group of juvenile teenagers." you know you to will make a great couple you know that don't you?"

"Sorry no couple at all" Rin said politely. Rin was always good to parents she need some to like. Kind of like to make up for hers not liking her at all. But she said it to fast and it was very funny

" oh well it would be nice to have you in the family.' he spoke smiling every one stared blankly at him and Rin looked as if she hurl. " oh well I thought I would try" Izayoi opened her mouth and breathed heavily.

"I'm very disappointed in you Rin." Izayoi said leaning against the door. She was clearly appalled at Rin and Rin knew why. "I don't even know what to think of you any more. I used to think of you as a young lady but now I just don't know... good night." Izayoi and Inu-tashio left with out another word.

"I don't think your mom likes me" Rin said to Inuyasha plopping down on the bed that Sango was previously jumping on. And kicking her feet up. Her arms were pretty much numb but her feeling would come back after a while.

"Rin she never liked you. She only likes Kagome for some fucked reason. And Miroku coz he's my cousin." Inuyasha said.

"Excuses me" Kagome spat out with venom in her usually soft sweet honey voice. "I am a very enjoyable person to be around." Kagome finishes as if she was wondering weather or not she was.

"you are my mother just has some fucked thoughts floating around in that head of hers." Inuyasha explained.

"No offense Inuyasha your mom is nice and all but I don't like her ether." Rin admitted not caring what he thought. Every one looked at her as if she were speaking with her head severed. "Well come on you guys she is way to perfect and preppie I cant stand it. Whenever I'm near her she makes me feel well trashy"

"But his mom is the bomb though" Sango said Rin only shrugged. Miroku again groped Sango, and again Sango slapped him across the face leaving a red print on his cheek.

"Hey who wants to go bowling? Its karaoke night." Kagome asked bending backwards so people could see her belly button, " we can make idiots of our selves. Every one agreed. Sango said she would only go if they could keep Miroku away from her ass.

"Well let's go" Rin said and they all climbed out the window. The gang walked to the bowling alley now it was dark and the alley was at least a mile away. It would be time for rock and bowling by the time they got there.

A/N: Alright guys I just wanted to tell you all that these posts are the exact same as last time alright! Thanks to a wonderful reviewer she saved it for me, and I'm now re posting it. Now there may not be as many chapters as last time, but all the information will be there. I am also not editing out the sex, because I believe that's why you are reading an M rated story... Aren't I right? Ok well I'm still writing my rough copy in note books, and I really Am trying to work on the spelling as best as I can. Alright and below are the swear words I promised you last time I wrote this chapter!  
Enjoy your new Japanese! Lots of love bah bye.  
1. cnt... wareme ...fakku ...ketsu ...abazure ...kuso ...chinpo (like in mulan the fat guy MUH HA HA HA HA HA)  
...bouji ...hashikure 9. lesbian...bian ...gaishou ...aijou ...itou ..ata (I loved that movie)

A/N: I am so sorry this up date took so long, I have been very busy, and my love life totally fucked me over this summer! Alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I don't mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I don't want to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. Any ways... I

I apologies for my grammar... I'm doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	5. Kareoke, Torn! pt 1 Kagura

A/N: alright I know I'm writing a sess+ Rin story but I really just need to do another... so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because I already typed Broken Butterfly, and I just know it isn't going to be the same as last time, so I just ... well my stupidity. It's slower for me typing it this time... because i already typed it. Any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS!

Ok now that that's settled on with the story!

Before I go know that if I don't update for a while then is my excuse: I'm eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - They are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"Sesshomaru sweetie I'm bored." Kagura said dully as she lifted her head off of Sesshomaru's bare muscular chest "are you sesshy bear?"

"No I'm not, but I'm leaving now." he said leaving Kagura stunned as he crawled out of her bed. He searched for a bit found his pants and slid them on. He would usually be able to smell his own scent but there were so many other male scents in here it wasn't funny. "and don't call me sesshy bear." he stated plainly.

"But... but... so you're leaving? You came over and slept with me and now you decide to leave?" she looked as if she was starting to cry but Sesshomaru didn't trust it. She one day could be an excellent con artist. But all the same she was stunned. She crawled out of bed and ran to Sesshomaru, and clung to him tight. She wouldn't let goo. "Please don't leave please don't leave me all alone tonight." he only pushed her off with great ease, and put on his shirt and socks on. Then he began to search for his shoes.

"Why should I stay?" he said finding one and sliding it on. He continued searching for his other shoe. Damn there were too many scents in this room he thought. Kagura saw his missing companion and hid it under her pillow. "there is no profit for me in it for me"  
" I know, I know, I just don't like to be alone."

"And how is that my problem?"

"Well I'm your girlfriend. Don't you want me to be happy sesshy?"

"No" he replied honestly looking under her bed. Kagura still naked sat on her pillow and watched him search. She was an awful site naked you could tell she was used by how open with her body she was. She walked out of her house in her underwear one day and her panties were thongs. "I could really care less" he said in his usual stoic voice.

"Well wasn't it your mother's dying wish that you mate a yolkai?"

"One my mother's not dead yet and is this what this is about me not mating you?

"No this is about you not loving me Sesshomaru" she began to cry these were real tears, but Sesshomaru made no move to comfort them. " its almost the same every night you use me for sex and then you leave you never take me out you never say you love me. I don't even know if you care."

"It's coz I don't" he said without caring. She began to cry even more, "ok would you like to go out tonight?" he gave in. the salt scent was killing his nose. Her face brightened instantly. She looked like a clown it wasn't funny it was scary.

"Can we go bowling?" she asked getting up and throwing Sesshomaru's shoe at him. He growled at her and slipped it on. "Its karaoke night and I want to sing, and make fun of those who can't"

"Whatever," he said and turned as she began to get dressed. It was to the point where she whored around so much that she was unbearable to look at while doing his dirty business... his thoughts began to float to Rin. He couldn't help but think of how she had changed over the years, from a lanky child to a voluptuous young fiery woman. As Kagura was fixing her hair he began to fantasize about her. Ripping off her clothes and fucking her all night if he wasn't staring at Kagura he probably would have hardened so bad that it hurt him. He thought about her blowing him with her naive eyes looking up at him as if to make sure she was doing it correctly, and taking her virginity so hard she begged for him to stop. 'Kami I hope I dream about this tonight.' he thought

"Hello earth to sesshy I'm over here sexy." Kagura said interrupting his fantasy he growled and grabbed his keys.

"A thong and a short skirt do you like being easy?" he asked in pure disgust as she smiled at him in pure delight

"Yes I do." was all she said before they both left for the bowling alley. A place where they both would find a wonderful surprise awaiting them.  
Together they walked into the bowling alley. Sesshomaru was even more board than before. There was horrible singing coming from the karaoke section. It was a terrible voice trying to sing toxic by the spears slut. He then saw his brother and his annoying little friends. But it was Rin who caught his eye the most. She jumped up and down and her shirt lifted enough to get a glimpse of her belly button ring. She was celebrating from her spare witch put her ten points ahead of Inuyasha. The belly button ring was a small Cherrie styled one it had small green petals and red cherries. He thought it was sort of arousing to see her tight stomach with small abs; there were bruises on her stomach as well he just figured it was from skate boarding. And his dirty thoughts were coming back.

He snapped out of his daze once Kagura grabbed his hand and dragged him to the counter. She smiled at the black haired human. She being the slut she is winked at him and leaned down so that he could see her cleavage. Sesshomaru saw this and didn't care. The boy was gawking at her like wow I want to nail you in the office behind me right now. The boy was tall but not as tall as Sesshomaru. "Lane for two "Kagura said seductively. Making him think he had a chance. He handed the man money and said keep the change. Inuyasha spotted him and began to warn the gang and Sesshomaru only glared.

"Thank you do you need bowling shoes and balls." both did so they told him their sizes and went to lane 13 the one they were assigned. He didn't realize his lane was right next to Inuyasha's

"Well if it isn't sir fuck face come back for another fight with my good friend Rin?" he asked like a dick pointing to Rin who had just walked out from the bathroom and sighed at seeing Sesshomaru and his whore both here. Kagura was typing their names in the key board thinger.

"Fuck you Inuyasha I did not know you were here or else I would not of agreed to come her tonight." he replied icily as Rin came down and walked past him not saying a word to him. In silence she was keeping part of their promise.

"Well darling look if it isn't the sluttish whore of the school?" Kagura said holding Sesshomaru's hand he pulled it away. Rin, Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Then every one looked at Kagura "Rin" Rin looked as if she were about to jump on Kagura and beat the living hell out of her.

"I'm a whore? At least I'm still a virgin and I don't fuck every god damn person who has a boner." Rin was turning red yelling this loud. Some people looked but not many they were used to bowling alley fights. Once again Sesshomaru thought that she looked like a good fuck. From what he had seen of her through out the years she was feisty and that would be fun in bed. "And if I remember correctly whore you slept with the math teacher to pass you on a test and you already have our Japanese teacher in the sac." Kagura went to jump on her but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"Skimpy underwear remember?" he spoke coldly making people laugh." so take it out side because I'm positive you wont win and you wont want to embarrass your self any more so take it out side" Kagura stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips.

"You asshole your my boyfriend your supposed to have faith in me" she yelled

"No to you I'm a good time and to me you're a good time" he said icily" even though your not very good,"

"I wondered why it smelled like fish in here" Miroku said every one laughed Sango choked out nice one.

"Okay Kagura its called eve feminism scrub its made especially for your umm personal areas" Kagome laughed and was laughing so hard she was crying" it makes them smell less fish like although you have been used so mush I don't think it will help it out." every one laughed even harder. Rin purposely over reacted, and fell on the floor clutching hr stomach and rolled around.

"I am the most popular girl in school"

"Only coz you put out and all the other girls hate you" Rin said

"Oh well at least I can sing better than you." Inuyasha flattened his ears in reply Kagome gagged Miroku laid down on the chairs that were all in a row Sango blew on her nails and Sesshomaru shaped his fingers into a gun and pointed it at his head.

"Bring it whore" Rin said with confidence walking over and getting in Kagura's face. They were about the same size. They looked at each other with extreme hatred. "The only way you would win was if your man whore friends were here and your dyke friend Kanna. I no u eats her out every chance you get."

"I don't think your mother would like you talking like that Rin poo... you're on right now karaoke" Kagura and only Kagura smirked at her remark.

"Don't you ever say anything about my mother again, or you'll wish you were never born... whores go first..." Rin growled shocking every one.

"I believe you mean ladies first" Kagura said as she wiggled her hips as she walked over to the karaoke man and choosing a song from his book. Rin grabbed it away from her

"Ok then I will go first" Rin said she already new what she wanted to sing but she just wanted to piss off Kagura. She was fine till the book was stolen back from her.

"I don't think so skank" Kagura said taking the book back. And she was pushed on her ass legs spread open.

"I know we went over this you slut I don't like tuna. So get away from me and close those saggy legs" once again Kagura looked appalled and Miroku just smiled.

'They will never stop fighting' every one thought at the exact same time "I don't know about you all but I'm in the mood to see a cat fight." he said it was only half truthful he wanted to see if Rin's shirt would get ripped off. Every one looked at him and stared "look I just want to see Kagura loose at what she thinks she is so great at. I mean she says violence is wrong but she is always looking for a fight. She needs to learn to practice what she preaches." his tone never changed it still stayed as stoic and cold as ever.

"Whatever lets just get this over with skank-oide" Rin yelled getting more than kauri's attention. Half the bowling alley turned and looked at them now what you're going to sing slag"

"Ya" every one awed during the pause "do you, you gothic freak?"

"Gothic, skater, punk, prep, and gangster and nerd and every thing are totally different things." Rin said "and next time your preppie ass thinks of dishing one you will have to deal with me. Only because Goths are the nicest people you are ever going to meet. They don't care about looks or material things like you, only a person's personality. Get to know one and see because they're not deadly their not contagious there not diseased. Hell if you stop being such a bitch to them they might like you and you might like them." a group of Goths who were in a corner cheered and gave her peace signs and whistled. And the punk signs you know the devil horns.

"Whatever nice speech I'm going first now." Kagura said pushing her down and walking up to the mic. The people threw on faces of disgust and continued bowling. Then Kagura began to sing...

Kagura walked up on to the mini stage and took the mic, and waited for the music to start. Then she began to sing.  
" I thought I saw a man brought to life. He was warm he came around and he was dignified. He showed me what it was to cry. Well you couldn't be that man I adore. You don't know seem to care what your heart is for. Well I don't know him any more"

People all over the alley started to boo. Kagura may have sounded seductive but when she sang she sounded as though she was killing a cat. Rin playfully slapped Kagome and Sango; once she had their attention she mouthed "this is going to be easy".

"It's nothing where he used to lie. My conversation has run dry. That's what's going on! Nothings fine, I'm torn.  
I'm all out of faith this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusions never changed into something real. I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. You're a little late I'm already torn." Kagura continued thinking she sounded like a Greek goddess.

The crowed began to boo her even more. She was ruining a good song. She missed all the high notes and all the low notes were high. Sesshomaru even whined at how bad she was. You know what was even worse she couldn't hold her notes. You could here her voice straining to keep it together. But in her eyes she still looked at Rin like she was the best. Inuyasha began to yell very bad vulgar things at her others laughed and she only glared. There was so many people no one even noticed Sango slapping Miroku again. Rin how ever did nothing but sat there silently. She believed in being fair and not ridiculing a person during a fight. UN less they started it.

"So I guess the fortune teller's right. Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light. Too crawl beneath my veins and now I don't care I have no luck I don't miss it all that much. there's just so much going on that I cant touch I'm torn I'm all out of faith this is how I feel, I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor. Illusions never change into something real I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, you're a little late I'm already torn... torn." Kagura growled as she herd some guy scream out get off the stage you suck. Sesshomaru even chuckled at how bad she was, but there was so much noise that no one herds him.

"There's nothing where he used to lye my inspiration has run dry. that's what's going on nothings fine I'm torn I'm all out of faith this is how I feel I'm cold and I'm ashamed lying naked on the floor illusions never change into something real I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn...

"I'm all out of faith this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed bound and broken on the floor. Illusions never change into something real I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn... torn." The song ended. Thank god most people said. Then the room was silent. Kagura walked off of the small stage, swaying her hips seductively. The crowed burst into laughter. She looked more like a duck. Then people started cheering because she had finally finished. Kagura had taken this as a sing that she was winning and that people enjoyed her voice... she sat next too Sesshomaru and he scooted away so that he didn't have to smell her putrid stench. Rin and her friends came over and looked at the worst creature that was ever born.

"Beat that" Kagura spat arrogantly in her up tight preppie voice. Sesshomaru tried not to laugh like every one else was... "Angel face."

"Ok I will... but I have to tell you I never thought you would go for something so mellow. I mean being a whore and all." Rin said sweetly.

"Well I did" she said smiling wickedly

"Not as mellow as mine is going to be"

"Right mine is more mellow"

"Okay whatever you say" Rin said

"RIGHT whatever I say" Kagura replied as Rin stepped up to the small stage. She told the man her song and grabbed the mic as the music started.  
The music began to fill the bowling alley, and at that time the real rock and bowl had begun and the fog machines had turned on. The song was mellow, it was almost sad it sounded almost foreign to Sesshomaru, and he was egger to here what it was about. At that moment Rin began to sing.

A/N! Alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I don't mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I don't want to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. Any ways... I

I apologies for my grammar... I'm doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	6. Kareoke, Concrete Angel! pt 2 Rin

A/N: alright I know I'm writing a sess+ Rin story but I really just need to do another... so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because I already typed Broken Butterfly, and I just know it isn't going to be the same as last time, so I just ... well my stupidity. It's slower for me typing it this time... because I already typed it. Any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS!

Ok now that that's settled on with the story!

before I go know that if I don't update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"She walked to school with a lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holing back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with the linen and lace. Ohhh oh" Rin began. Kagura left to get some soda then Sesshomaru shifted so that she couldn't sit back next to him. When she came back she sat on the other side of him. Kagura tried looking into his eyes seductively, but failed seeing he would not look at him. His thoughts were focused on the vixen that he hated so. But in a way he wanted her, what a conundrum.

She sang beautifully many people stopped bowling to listen to her. Slowly a small crowed began to gather around the small stage. Rin smirked people actually liked her. She always thought that her voice was terrible, 'I guess it's not that bad' she thought. "They are going to boo her out of here" Kagura said jealously. Sesshomaru wanted to slap her for being such a bitch.

"Shut the fuck up" everyone yelled at the same time they were getting sick of her bull shit.

"The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. So hard to see the pain behind the glass. Bearing the burden of a sacred stone some times she wishes she was never born." Now the disco lights started to show up. Dancing around the fog covered ground like a macabre with the spirits. Then the lasers started and the splayed designs all over the walls and over the bodies of the people in the ever growing audience. Every one listened as Rin sang the chorus with her entire soul as if she was singing to some one.

But in her mind she was singing to some one she was singing to whoever would save her from her father's abuse. She didn't know it but she chose this song because it was basically her life. One day her father would beat her so bad that he would kill her, then he would open another jack Daniels bottle and chug it until he passed out, from ether alcohol over dose or lack of breathing.

"Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flees to a place were she's loved... concrete angel" There were some smoking teenagers in the alley. Everyone lit their lighters and held them up as the crowed swayed. You know like what happens when the stones or led zeppelin play a mellow song and it makes people sad.

Kagura of course is sitting there fuming because Rin isn't getting booed off stage. And also because Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to her. She was going to have to do something about that. "I bet you 10 bucks she is lip syncing" Kagura said jealously again.

"If you don't shut the fuck up your ass is getting jumped." Sango replied getting red in the face. Every one except Kagura saw Sesshomaru smirk she was to piss and plotting on how to destroy rin's song. Some random guy from the audience screams "sing it sexy take something off" witch only earned him the finger, a he and every one else laughed. Rin smiled and continued perfectly.

"Some body cries in the middle of the night the neighbors here but the turn out the lights, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate when morning comes it will be too late."

Every one in the alley was up set thinking of what a sad song it was. Most people were brought out of their grave by Kagura's constant complaining. "Sesshy hunny let's go clearly I won." Kagura said staring at Rin as if she was aiming butcher knives at her.

"I'm going to kill you Kagura" Kagome yelled jumping up. Inuyasha pulled her down when she went to jump on Kagura. Kagome was actually fighting to get to her. She had some gashes on Inuyasha's face.

"Ka she isn't worth your time" Inuyasha said snapping Kagome's bra strap. It earned him a slap but other wise it helped "you could at least wait until she is wearing pants, or at least under were."

"You don't were under were... we should get together some time." Miroku said smiling. Sango slapped him in the back of the head. His head bounced down on to the table like a bouncy ball. Small bumps rose out of his head anime style, leaving him a half dazed state.

"Sesshy how could you tell them?" Kagura asked heart broken. She started tearing up she was actually dumb enough to believe he was in love with her. She was horribly mistaken.

"If you call me sesshy one more time I will be the one to kill you not Rin not Kagome not Inuyasha or Miroku. Me I will kill you and I will enjoy every minute of it." Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth. "Now listen to the god damn song be fore all these strangers jump you for being a bitch." Kagura looked around and there were complete strangers glaring daggers at her. Some even told her to shut the fakuu up. Sesshomaru turned and listened to the vixen's beautiful mellow voice continuing to sing.

"through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place were she's loved... concrete angel a statue stands in a shadowed place an angel girl with an upturned face her name is written on a polished rock an angel girl that the world forgot"  
some people in the alley began to cry. Rin made the song sound so emotional so true. Kagura left the group who was now shunning her not even replying to her rancid moans or whining. Every one thought she was heading to the bathroom. Rin was now finishing her last chorus.

"through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she cant rise above, but her dreams give her wings as she flies to a place were she's love..."

Rin sang but the music was cut off and the mic was turned up so that it made a loud screeching sound. Kagura ran back to the group covering her ears and smirking smugly. The yolkai were in pain so was Inuyasha (A/N: I want you to know that Miroku and Sango are both Inu yolkai so it only makes sense coz Miroku and inu are cousins DONT FLAME ME) and the sound finally stopped.

Every one listening to the song turned around and began wondering what happened... then a woman pointed at kagura and bellowed " i betcha it was her" every one face her and murmered with all the whispering it was all inaudible. "She was complaining through out the entire song.

" ya that piece of shit sounded like hell so she took it out on some one else who sounded good" another guy said every one of the inu gang began to laugh because Kagome Sango or Rin was going to kick her ass in to the middle of next week. Most likely Sango or Kagome because Rin could care less it was only a song to her. Rin managed to get through the crowed and glare at Sesshomaru. She then glared at Kagura making her think she cared. She then smirked as she herd Sesshomaru growl.

"Well Kagura I would have been pissed, but you should have done that at the beginning or the middle of the song not the end." Rin said smirking she knew Kagura would be pissed, and as usual she was right. Kagura's face started to turn bright red.

"Why are you so laid back?" Kagura yelled getting up in Rin's face and poking her in the chest... it hert from her earlier beating. Rin looked strait into her eyes and smirked." you don't care about anything why can't I make you miserable?" she screamed. Every one who was watching the karaoke stand off was now watching the Kagura make an ass out of herself. Kagura shoved Rin into the crowed. Making everyone gasp.

"I don't care coz it pisses you off more than harassing you ever could" then she was shoved again and Kagura had enough guts to punch her in the arm witch was still very sore. "Kagura don't start something you don't intend to finish"

"Kagura's going to get her ass beat" Sango said to the gang. Sesshomaru nodded too every one's shock.

"what she is going to loose" he spoke kicking his feet upon the table and watched Rin take Kagura's week blows, and laugh at her while she was doing it. "I want to see this any ways I'm sick of her shit too." he said.

"Hey bro" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled in his direction. "Ok, ok don't fakuu say that to me? I was only trying to tell you that the news reporters are here and we are the most eligible bachelors in Japan right? And there is packs of girls staring at us, and plus there is a camera man." Sesshomaru turned and smirked to the girls ogling them. Just then a man with a camera ran up and started taking pictures of the boys. All the people who were watching the fight were now watching the boys now. Inuyasha smiled and Sesshomaru kept the same stoic face as always. Kagura saw the cameras and stopped beating on Rin, and ran over and sat on Sesshomaru's lap witch made the press go wild.

"Sesshomaru is this lovely lady your girlfriend?" one of the reporters asked. Kagura smiled and shook her head yes, but Sesshomaru pushed her off it and made her land flat on her ass.

"No I don't have a girl friend." he spoke solemnly as though nothing happened.

A/N! Alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I don't mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I don't want to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. Any ways... I

I apologies for my grammar... I'm doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	7. The after Affects

A/N: alright i know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

Ok now that that's settled on with the story!

Before I go know that if I don't update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, relevancies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"What?" Kagura spat beginning to cry.

"Ha" Rin laughed, sharing a chair with Kagome. Kagura glared at her and felt like she was going to kill her. "Kagura you just got dumped on national television, and by one of the most eligible bachelors. How dose it feel chicken bitch?" Rin tried saying with out laughing but it was so funny.

"Mr. Tenseiga what would you like in a girlfriend?" the news crew asked the camera man fixating on him like flies on peanut butter.

"I want some one smart, funny, and oddly ignorant. If you desire to fixate on another word; ditzy, would be a good one. I want some one who can put up a decent fight against me and who is cute." Sesshomaru said cockily. Kagura got up off of the floor and gave him the eyes that every woman in the world nose. The eyes that say you just described me eyes. "she also has to where under wear, not be a whore, and like to fight withy any one not just me" all the girls in the alley were all chattering about who it could be. No one would ever expect it to be Rin. And Kagura only thought that was oddly specific he was describing the little hag Rin.

"Burned again" the gang sang happily. Isn't it funny how we all take pleasure out of other's pain? If your best friend broke his or her leg you know you would laugh because it's funny and they would do the same to you. Most of the gang turned red from lack of air and began to cough horrendously. "Kami this isn't your day" Miroku finished for the group of choking teenagers. And Sesshomaru was still answering questions until they moved on to Inuyasha. They asked Inuyasha the same questions but he answered differently as they asked him about what he would like in a girlfriend.

"The girl I want is beautiful, smart, and funny. Hell of a lot smarter than me, and can kick my ass at poker any day." both Rin and Kagome looked at each other.

"It isn't me so look the other way bitch" Rin whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome looked down and blushed.

"But I don't know if she wants me" he spoke softly. He looked at Kagome smirking slightly and his eyes looked that of a puppy's. Kagome opened her mouth to speak until some one else did.

"Of course I want you Inuyasha" Kagura said making everyone look at her. Most in disgust others just shocked. "I love you"

"Ohhh fuck you" Inuyasha yelled "you stupid piece of..." Inuyasha began but was cut off by Sango.

"No Inuyasha" Sango growled in her dog like intensity she started getting up but she was pushed back down by the cherry red Rin. Oh god was she pissed.

"No Sango... this whore has gone too far." Rin said angrily standing up and looking Kagura evilly in the eyes. "This bitch is mine" Rin yelled and the news crew looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Now, now Rin would mommy like you fighting with a beautiful woman with higher blood ranking than you on national television?" just then Kagura felt a sharp pain across her face. Rin had punched her very hard.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother you bitch" Rin yelled punching Kagura square in the face. Kagura shot back and slapped Rin on her right cheek, and removed some of her cover up revealing a dark black bruise.

"Ohm did little Rin loose a fight?" Kagura mocked Rin thinking she was the center of the universe (you know like those girls who think that if the talk people have to stop everything and listen to them.) "Did mommy try running away from you." Kagura still thinking she was center of every body's attention wasn't paying attention so didn't really know to defend her self when she got punched in the face again. She fell to the ground hard and spread her legs for the camera.

"It is none of your business whether I lost or not, you 10 cent whore" Rin said. And since Rin was a fair fighter she stood up strait and allowed Kagura to stand. Kagura took a swing but missed to only be punched in the stomached very hard.

"If im a 10 cent whore you must be a 5 cent one." Kagura shot back thinking she was being funny but alas she wasn't. She actually managed to slap Rin and thus removing more of her beautifully applied cover up.

"Yes Kagura I fuck for 5 cents and that's why i'm still a virgin" Rin yelled. Both girls continued fighting as Inuyasha and Kagome continued the conversation they had been having since the fight began.

"Sooo... Kagome do you want to go out some time" Inuyasha asked looking at Rin fight he smiled then he sighed.

"Love to" she said doing the same thing

"Great." he replied

"Rin's going to kill her" Sango interrupted

"Yup" Miroku said making his presence known. He had been quite way to long and was just bursting to say something.

"Most likely Rin will kick Kagura's ass" Sesshomaru said after his long silence "she can't fight even if her life depended on it. But even when Rin wins it will go down as though Kagura won not Rin."

"That's bull shit" Miroku yelled jumping up and slamming his hands on the table. Everyone gave exasperated sighs and saw that Kagura was on the ground again.

"But..." Sesshomaru started but he was cut off by Sango

"She will sleep with some one on the top and make it true." she finished for him "Rin is a bitch but not a whore so she will be the one who is not believed"

"Life sucks" Kagome said from Inuyasha's lap

"Turn off the cameras" Sesshomaru said to the camera man as he placed his hand over the lens to block the view of the two fighting demon.

"Why this is good stuff. Girls fighting over the Tensaiga boys, its late breaking. This will be front page... our ratings will go up big time." the man said changing his angle and getting closer to the two girls.

"If you were paying any attention at all you would know that they are fighting because they hate each other"  
Sesshomaru said heatedly as he turned the camera from the girls to the floor. Making every one gasp of course they were just shocked he was defending Rin... and his ex whore. But mainly Rin. "Rin shito is fighting because she is tired of Kagura morimoto punking her and her friends, spreading rumors about her and her friends, and shit. Kagura is only the Tokyo whore, who is just trying to dig into my family's fortune. No matter how much I hate Rin and my pathetic little half brother I can't let this go with out justice." he spoke as he watched Kagura beg for mercy from Rin as she was on the floor. He smirked

"Kagura you could have made it out of here with out all your burses and your broken nose, but you had to keep harassing me and my friends. But fuck it; ummm you might want to get that nose taped." Rin said in one breath. She then turned and smiled. "My best wishes to the new couple." Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Even Sesshomaru smirked.

"Hey man is that a Tensaiga model T" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Well yes your family makes the best..." that was as far as he got before Sesshomaru broke the camera by twisting the lens around and snapping it off." hey what was that for?" the man asked

"Stop following me and my family." Sesshomaru said turning around and drinking some soda right out of the pitcher the spoke to him self "$30 down the drain, not like I care but my time was wasted." Sesshomaru said leaving the alley. Kagura stared after him she stood up kicked Rin in the back of the legs making her fall over. She then ran after Sesshomaru's leaving car.

"Well my life is fucked when they play that on TV, so I guess I should go." Rin said grabbing her board and waving goodbye

"Bye guys if i'm out any later my mother will flip." Kagome said waving good bye as well

"Wait let me board there with you" Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and his board. He waved board in hand grinning like a love sick fool. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh at his childish antics.

"I'm going home too," she said changing into her pink converse "see you later hentia" she said leaning over and kissing Miroku on the cheek.

"Wait let me walk you home" he said holding her board out of her reach, and making Sango jump for it.  
It made him smile because she loved it when he teased her and he knew it.

" Were ;keeping our relation ship a secret member?" she asked getting a little annoyed but smiled seductively and jumped again for her mongoose board.

"Wait... we are, we must really be trying if you just kissed me in front of all these people." he taunted her he stepped back as she jumped for the board again. "Yes trying so hard rant we." he pursed his lips at her

"Fuck you know my parents hate you." she hissed with venom in her voice.

"At least let me walk you to your street." he negotiated smirking.

"Fine just give me my board asshole." she replied happily and they walked home.

That night Kagome got her first kiss from Inuyasha and her first make out session. Miroku and Sango got to third base. Kagura began plotting devious ways to destroy our little Rin, and to get her sesshy bear back. Sesshomaru had a nice wet dream about Rin, Izayoi and Inu-tashio talked about who their children were going to marry. But the never suspected Sesshomaru and Rin would ever have a relationship, especially the one they will have. As for Rin her night was not so nice. The video was reported and shown on the 12:00 news. Her father dragged her out of bed and beat her worse than he had earlier that day.

Rin awoke the next morning to find it was 11:30. Once again her alarm clock didn't go off. Isn't that a bitch? 'Damn it this piece of shit isn't worth any thing any more' she thought striping all her clothes off and running to the shower and quickly. Then she ran back to her room got dressed in a pair of her blue jeans after under wear and a bra of course. then a black shirt that said, all my pink shits are dirty... wait I don't fucking own any thank god, but also thank god the school board dint care about vulgarity. If they did half of her clothes would be pointless to even look at.  
Rin had to hurry if she didn't get her hair don't she would miss her 8th block class. She ran to her wardrobe and blow dried her hair, then she straitened her hair of the remaining waves. She then applied cover up to her burses from that night, from both Kagura and her father mostly from her father... then it suddenly occured to her. Her school required a dress code witch meant a uniform with knee high socks. But her own pair of shoes. She quickly undressed and changed applying more cover up. She looked herself over and decided that she was dressed well enough to go to school. But by the time she got there it would be last period and Japanese class, and with her most despised teacher. But she needed to take that class and she also had detention that night. Rin ran out the door and to her school.

A/N! alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I dont mind, but in the top autors note i told you the thngs in here so i dont wnt to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. any ways... i

I apologise for my grammer... im doing this on notebook, and it doesnt have spell check, i would love reviews, and will most definatly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

Ps. Loyal fans, I am also writing another story, it is called Please Tell Me Why. if you like this story, then you may like the other. it is about Kouga, and Kagome's daughter... ( Kouga rapes Kagome)! Also I have a one shot song fic in the works it will be posted after i have Broken Butterfly, up to a substantial point, in which i have to think of more things to write for it... okay bye bye! .

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	8. Accidents happen

*****A/N: alright I know im writing a sess+ rin story but i really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because i already typed Broken Butterfly, and i just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so i just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because i already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before i go know that if i dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

Rin had a pass and was now racing to her class. She tripped while running in and ran right in to you guessed it that's right Sesshomaru himself. He fell flat on his back and she fell on him with one leg on each side of him. To any one who just walked in and sitting in the class the view looked just wrong not that it didn't any ways but it would look way more wrong. Her head was on his rock hard chest. She wearily looked around and she saw she had tripped on Yuji's feet.

Yuji was a long time admirer. He has had his heart set on mating Rin since the first grade. He never gave up. It got to the point at which he was stalking her. He would watch her dress through her window and such. He even snuck into her gym locker and stole a pair of her sweaty shorts. But this isn't the point right now, but people were saying things now that she and Sesshomaru were in such an awkward position. Sango, Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing at her misfortune. Every one else thought that Sesshomaru would be fucking Rin by the end of the day, but if they only knew how right they were.

"Oh my Kami Rin is you ok?" yuji asked running up to his love. He had on more than one occasion confessed his love to her, and more than once she had turned him down and told him that he wasn't her type, and every time he never gave up and thought if he found a new way to woe her she would fall insanely in love with him. Yuji had black hair with red eyes. He was a full neko demon, he grabed rin and pulled her from her awkward possition. She was dazed and didn't know what had happened it all happened so fast. "Rin my love please answer me. Did you hit your head?" he asked with pure intentions and a focused mind. She turned around fast and slapped his hands making a loud crack. (A/N: if you have seen the breakfast club and saw the lunch scene you would know what I'm talking about and damn is it funny loll, and if you haven't seen the breakfast club go to your movie store and rent it coz it is the best fucking movie ever. ok back to the story) the class laughed at her childish antics. Drama was definitely normal in this class expectably since it contained Kagura and thinking she ruled every one who lives on earth... sesshomaru glanced up at her and glared daggers at the back of her head.

"Pass" he said. Rin whipped back her arm and held out the blue sheet of paper between her middle and index finger. He scanned it quickly and grunted like a monkey in heat. "Woke up late? Its last block how you managed that?" he asked but was being ignored.

"Yuji I warned you. Stay away from me I don't even like you." she said in a normal toned voice walking towards her seat. She was stalked by Yuji who grabbed her hand.

"But I like you" he said getting down on one knee and kissed the top of her hand "Rin I don't like you. Scratch that I love you, and if you will have me I want you to marry me and bear all of my children." most of the class gasped. Rin looked like she was going to barf and Sesshomaru just stood there pissed that his class time was being wasted.

"There will be no proposing in my class... "He said but Rin cut him off by slapping Yuji in the face. The sudden movement made a loud crack that was the only evidence that the slap had even happened. No one even saw Rin move.

"Fuck you Yuji your stalking me I saw you out side my window the other day" Rin yelled trying to rip her hand away from the clinging obsess or

" I only wanted to sweep you off your feet and make sweet passionate love to you all night long, and try hard to imp..." he rambled out not being able to finish what he wanted to get out.

"Ewwwwww ewwww ewwwwwwie I would never have sex with you. You, you, you child pedophile! I herd about you! You were the kid who had to go live with foster parents because you raped your little sister up the ass"  
every one gasped this was totally new info for them.

"But Rin I have changed..." he began

"Look yuji you're a girl's wet dream. Your stupid and no girl want a stupid boy friend. Face it your a neo maxi zoom dweebie I don't want you and I never will want you. face it yuji your a fuck up like me, but imp a private fuck up but you ... you are a public fuck up." she was totally destroying him from the inside out. And no one cared they were all trying not to laugh.

"Get in your seats now." Sesshomaru commanded even angrier than earlier. Rin tried to obey his order but could not Yuji's grip held her securely and would not let her go. She pulled with all her might; it was clearly visible that she was struggling. "Yuji, release the girl now" Sesshomaru was getting angrier, and more curious as to what was so special about Rin to him. Sesshomaru only saw her body. Or so that's what he thought. He also didn't know why he would try the acts ahead.

"Stop it Yuji this isn't a drama class let me go." she yelled scratching at Yuji's arm. He grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall. He then placed a hand on her thigh and began moving it up and down. Rin kicked and screamed as he was molesting her. Sesshomaru immediately jumped in and tried to pry the two apart, he couldn't use his full strength or else he would have hurt Rin, but Yuji didn't budge. Kagura who was sitting depressed very quietly until this and then she began laughing like a maniac. She was happy this was happening. Yuji was feeling up Rin passed Sesshomaru's body which was attempting to block the cat demon from Rin. Rin was paralyzed she was so scared she couldn't move. Every one else in the class was too shocked to move.

"God damn it Yuji, get off of her" Sesshomaru yelled. The class began murmuring things like wow Yuji finally snapped, and wow he raped his sister loony. Every one was so shocked he was trying to rape Rin in front of the class. God dose this kid need help. But despite there shock they all gathered around there teacher and the terrified Rin and the crazed Yuji.

"Will I be a fuck up when I make love to you? Right her long and hard, in front of every one, to prove your mine. Will I be a fuck up then?" he asked yelling through Sesshomaru. He managed to gash Rin in the leg while struggling with Sesshomaru. 'God this moron should back off of her I could kill him with my strength' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru was fighting Yuji back with out using even a quarter of his strength. Rin yelped out of pain witch surprised every one because Rin wasn't a dog. But she sounded so close to one it wasn't funny. Out of no where Yuji punched Sesshomaru in the face making his stumble back and pushing Rin into a thumb tack. "Get the fuck out of my way so Rin can answer me" yuji yelled his eyes glowed red and he scratched Sesshomaru across the chest. It wasn't too deep but deep enough to bleed.

Kagura cried out at Sesshomaru being punched, but every one ignored her. Sesshomaru grabbed Yuji by the throat and got scratched in the face. It left 3 perfect slashes, and made Sesshomaru's eyes flash red. All the yolkai and hanyous in the class could smell blood and tears from both Sesshomaru and Rin. "Leave her alone" caromed yelled grabbing Inuyasha's hand. (ooo f.y.i I don't remember if I told you but all of the gang are inuyolkai except Inuyasha and kagome I have a purpose for this don't be angry with me. and Miroku is Inuyasha's cousin if I didn't tell you that to. he) no one not even the other yolkai in the class would dare to get between the two fighting youlkai. It was way too dangerous.

"Inuyasha call dean Burns and officer Honda. Now!" Sesshomaru yelled taking punches and trying to block Yuji from Rin. He was only holding him off with one hand the other was supporting him so his weight wouldn't crush Rin. Rin was stuck if she moved Yuji could easily grab hurt or even rape Rin.

"Why" Inuyasha said dialing the numbers quickly. 'what a time to be a smart ass" every one in the class thought'.

"Do it and I may think of passing you?" Sesshomaru growled pushing Yuji backward so he could get sturdy on his feet. People actually laughed when hearing that Inuyasha was actually going to maybe pass this class. That would be a Christmas miracle. Yuji just then pushed Sesshomaru back and his weight was fully on Rin now. He was almost positive he was a good 60 pounds heavier than she was. He heard her go oomph then he felt her grab the back of his shirt. Her face pressed against his back and her tears seeped through his shirt letting him feel the wetness and sticking his shirt to his back.

"They're on there way" Inuyasha said worried as he got back in his place in the circle.

"TAKE IT BACK RIN... NOW" Yuji yelled out. Other classes were being disrupted by the noise and came to see what was wrong. Then the bell rang for the end of the day and even more people gathered to watch the tedious events that were taking place in the third floor class at the end of the day and on a Friday. What a way to end the weekend. Kagura how ever showing true loyalty to her apparent true love got sick of the fight and jumped out of the window landing on her feather and flying away.  
The dean and officer Honda had arrived and were trying to fight there way to the fighting males through all the students. "All right every body there is nothing to see here" officer Honda tried using the old police works of fake reality.

"Ya right Yuji is trying to rape Rin" a random student said

"And he will not succeed... now if you all don't leave I will suspend you all." dean burns yelled, slowly all the people left except for the fighting students and the crying Rin. Then the two new additions to the fight tried to help in taking down the crazed Yuji. "once yuji is sustained I want you to go in the hall but first we will need your statements." officer Honda said after half an hour yuji was still fighting for her even though he was cuffed to the teachers desk.

"Okay you to wait out in the hall for a while." the dean said after he got both Rin's and Sesshomaru's statement. Up until now they hadn't said a word to each other and Rin hadn't stopped crying. Rin wouldn't move she was leaning against the wall and to scared to move. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm softly and began to walk her out the door.

"Don't those two hate each other" officer Honda asked

"Hai" dean burns answered while watching Yuji try to escape " why do you ask?"

"Well if they hate each other then why would Sesshomaru allow himself to be injured, just to help her." he asked.

"Right thing to do I guess" he said listening to Rin sob through the door. "I guess we should call his parents." dean burns said

"He raped his little sister, and lives with foster parents. They hate him they don't even care if he goes to juvie. They would probably dance for joy to be rid of him."

"Poor kid"

A/N! Alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I don't mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I don't want to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. Any ways... I

I apologies for my grammar... imp doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	9. Dirty constalations

A/N: alright I know im writing a sess+ Rin story but I really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because I already typed Broken Butterfly, and I just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so I just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because I already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before I go know that if I dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Rin who was sobbing on the floor with her face buried in her knees. Blood was slowly moving out of the gash in her thigh. She didn't speak her only nodded her head in a yes motion. "Does your leg hurt badly?" he tried again. And once again she only nodded her head in response. With out thinking Sesshomaru removed his shirt and wiped the blood off her leg then tied it around the wound like a temporary band-aid. Rin lifted her head and saw his muscular chest. His bronze skin gleamed under the halogen lights of the hall way. Rin's mind started filling with dirty thoughts, then she mentally slapped her self they hated each other and he was popular and cool it would never happen, but maybe it would hell in this crazy world anything is possible.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him through her sobs.

"I didn't know this was going to happen, or that he was actually going to attack you." he replied gently rubbing her face. While doing this he managed to remove he cover up from her cheeks. He let his hand linger on her cheek Rin didn't care she just sat there and enjoyed the feel of his skin on hers. "For me not being able to help you the way a teacher should have been able to help you I am truly sorry." he spoke as Rin placed her hand on his.

"No imp sorry for every thing, like taking shots at your mom the other day." Rin said still crying and looking at her injured leg. "My mom left me when I was young to"

"I know I read your file"

"Why" Rin yelled worriedly. But then she remembered that her file didn't state she was a yolkai. She tried to stand to imitate being threatening to him. She failed and fell to the ground unable to support her self on her own. Sesshomaru moved before she fell all the way. She ended up landing on his bare muscular and very arousing chest. Did I mention muscular?

"Don't feel violated I read all my students files." he said. He didn't sound cold or hostile now while he was speaking to her. He sounded nice concerned and normal... what the hell happened there? "Did the marks come from your father" he asked stroking her cheeks Rin only nodded

"I'm so sorry for running in to you today and starting all of this" Rin said she had managed to stop crying for the moment, and spoke shakily. "And then you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"I will be fine. Now tell me is this really your father's doing?" he grabbed Rin by the shoulders and shook her lightly, but hard enough to make her flinch. She tried scooting away from him but he held her firmly. (God isn't it sexy when he controls his demon power like that?) She did manage to fall a little bit and Sesshomaru saw what he thought was under where. 'She has got to be the only girl in this school who doesn't wear a thong.' he thought. He could tell she was in pain but he wanted an answer. "Rin tell me I will not tell a soul. Student to teacher secret" he said force fully.  
She only nodded and began to yell " no they called him he's going to kill me" she was crying again "I'm in so much trouble he is going to hurt me!" she yelled. She was scared he could smell it. She was covered in the stench of fear. Subconsciously she backed away from him and fell down to the floor and shielded her face.

"Rin I won't hurt you I swear tell me and maybe I can help." Rin shook her head no. and concentrated on his smooth hairless chest. She tried to stand again but failed Sesshomaru caught her falling form and rested her against his chest, and held her in a tight hug. Rin concentrated on the fell of her breast against his hard chest and she liked it. 'Man this feels so good... wait what am I thinking ' she thought

"I don't believe you can, he is a drunk he doesn't even remember what he dose half the time, and he hates me so he could care less about my bodily pain." she spoke

"I can do any thing I want to if me try." he replied ' wow she is so soft, I wonder how long she will let me hold her like this? God she is beautiful, wait what I am thinking I hate her. I'm just trying to make her feel better about her near rape experience."

"Why are you helping me?" Rin asked trying to decide weather or not it was ok to rest her head on his flexing muscles. "You hate me and we both know I'm not a big fan of yours"

"But I don't feel right harassing you, if some one gets there before Me." he said

"Are you serious?" she asked finally deciding it wouldn't hurt to rest her head on his smooth shiny chest. God was it warm and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. It shocked him but the touch was not UN wanted, he only protectively placed his chin on the top of her head. ( A/N: male inu do this to show dominance and protectiveness over there mates, loved ones or future mates. also some times friends. sometimes if a pair doesn't know they will mate but it will happen then the inu instincts will kick in weather the male knows it or not. sorry if I ruined the moment) "then can you tell me why you harass me so much, because I don't remember doing a fucking thing to you" she asked firmly. Neither of them new that dean burns nor officer Honda were watching them from the door way. It really shocked them both to see them holding each other.

"Truth?"

"Ya" she timidly replied so innocently. That's what really shocked the two faculty members. Rin timid ha ha ha when did that happen. both figured they better be quiet and see what else the two future lovers were going to do ( and don't go saying I ruined the story because I told you last chapie they were going to fuck so, doom on you).

"You can't handle the truth solider!" he mocked jack Nicolson from the movie a few good men.

"Don't avoid the question Jack. Why me out of all the freaks in school?" she asked she flicked his nose. He didn't even care he only smirked

"Truth is... I pulled your name out of a hat."

"Bull shit"

"No shit"

"You mean if you had pulled another name out of a hat then we could have been friends?"

"Maybe that I don't know." he spoke once more. Rin was twirling her fingers in his hair; she had always wanted to touch it. She had even asked him once when he was normal but he still said no. but this was her chance and she took it. His hair was so soft it was almost like a girls with the length, and if you could only feel how soft it was. That was enough to make you orgasm. (A/N: and yes I love his hair don't laugh at me : ) ) He was being so sweet and kind right now, and rubbing her lower back. He was ohh so close to her ass. It felt so good she was mentally wishing that he would go lower. She moaned pleasurably in to his chest. 'Why is she moaning? Wait why am I squeezing her ass? Ohh this feels really good she is so soft and smells like wiled flowers. I want her god I wish I could have her... and she is still a virgin Kami get me through this with out me raping her soft beautiful perfect hour glass form." he begged himself "am I doing something you like?" he asked knowing all to well what he was doing and what she was liking. Rin moaned again then opened her mouth to speak to Sesshomaru.

"Miss Shito." they both jumped apart Sesshomaru wiped his chest and Rin fell back on the floor.

" What makes you think you can hug me you ignorant brat" Sesshomaru yelled down at Rin well it was more like a bark but you know what that sounds like right?

"Oh stop it Sesshomaru we saw you two talking," the dean said smirking, "I didn't know that you two were an item." the dean teased smiling

"We're not" Rin defended angrily trying to stand up but failing Sesshomaru caught her as she went down. He held her up so the 3 males weren't towering over her and making her feel inferior as they already were.

"Look Rin we called your father and..."

"No please say you didn't... you liar why would you do that you jack ass" she yelled instantly crying again she grasped sesshomaru's arm and squeezed it hard. "please call him back and tell him you got the wrong girl he will kill me"

"Rin you did nothing wrong" officer Honda comforted trying to grab her hand but Rin pulled away sharply.

"It don't matter I'm a dead girl, I'm never going to live to see another day. He will kill me like he wanted to kill my mother. I hate you fuckers" Rin cried. To the two school officials it was pretty UN audible, but Sesshomaru understood her load and clear. "I can't go home now" she softly whispered.

"You have to go home Rin" the dean said kindly. Rin shook her head to his statement puzzling the two males. "Rin why don't you want to go home?" Rin didn't answer him so Sesshomaru shook her a little.

"Did Yuji give you those bruises?" officer Honda asked

"No" Rin replied. She paused long enough to give a better explanation. "I mum... I fell down my stairs this morning and had a fight with Kagura yesterday" she had made that one up fast. The cop only nodded.

"Well I need to take him to the big house, you go home and get some rest," he said kindly, then he turned to Sesshomaru " and the same goes for you.

No one except Sesshomaru noticed her wound, but its not like she cared. "Dean Burns you will have to come with me now. please." the officer said, the dean only nodded and left with him and the struggling Yuji.

"Why didn't you tell them your dad beats you?" Sesshomaru asked truly concerned, but mostly curious. He tried to help her walk but eventually said fuck it and carried her bridal style.

"Because I can't be sent away"

"It would be better for you"

"I wouldn't be able to stand losing him"

"He beats you Rin" he said stopping and turned her to face him "have you seen yourself? You're scared of him Rin and that's not normal" he said Rin looked at him and began to cry again

"Because he is all I have in the world" she said burring her face in his shoulder and cried. He sat down with her and stroked her hair while she sat on his lap.

" You know " he said " I never thought I would see you cry" he said trying to lighten the mood it didn't work very well " talk to me why dose he do it, what does he do, and how can he do it to some one like you?" there was just something about Rin that had changed. Over the past few years, he was seeing her differently, and he didn't know why. He used to see her as a pain in the ass, but now he was sexually assaulting her in the middle of the hallway. What had happened he was now actually thinking she was attractive, ya he defiantly had a long day. He just needs to go to bed and hope he would be normal again.

"Well I told you my dads a drunk; he said that every time he looks at me he see's my mom. She cheated on him with a very rich doctor, and apparently got pregnant with my sister Carrie. Like I said he tried to kill her so she left and didn't take me with her. He says I look like her, but I'm told I look like him" Rin pulled away from his chest and pulled a wallet out of her bra. Sesshomaru looked shocked but said nothing. She opened it and he saw damn near a 100 $ in it, she went through some pockets and pulled out a picture of her parents. Her mom had green eyes, a beautiful shade of green, natural blonde hair, and was pale, but not too pale she was still very attractive, although she didn't look like a mortal beauty. Her beauty seemed as thought it would be one to transcend time. Rin's father had chocolate brown eyes, and Cherrie cheeks like rin's. The only difference was their hair color, " he punches me in the head some times, or slaps me in the face repeatedly, punches me in the stomach repeatedly also in the arms and legs, and when I fall down from pain he kicks me until he wants to kill me then he sends me to my room. When I sneak out later he is passed out drunk on the floor." he handed back her photo and she put it safely back in her wallet.

"I'm sorry no wonder you are always so defensive"

"My grand parents died my mom left, and my uncle killed himself" she said staring into his eyes. She made a daring move and began to twirl he fingers in his long soft orgasmic hair again.

"Do you have any aunts?" Rin smiled cheerfully. It must have been the first time today she actually looked happy

"Yeah"

"Why don't you go live with her?"

"I don't trust you"

"I wont tell a should I swear"

"Promise?"

"Yup"

"She is in jail" Rin giggled lightly" she is the bomb though. My mom sends letters to her and that why I don't know where she is"

"Why is she in jail" he asked seeing her in a better mood, and then he began to sensually rub her again.

"She tried to kill my dad" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. She laughed as they both began to realize it was almost dark out. Sesshomaru let out a silent chuckle. She was so beautiful when she laughed it was just so... how do you say it ... so her. "wow it is getting late I better get home... nice things never last for ever." Rin said and tried to stand but failed once more and fell on top of Sesshomaru one leg on each side of him. She landed hard on his pelvis, Rin didn't move she stayed and enjoyed the lingering awkward moment.

"Let me drive you home then." Rin shook her head no and placed her hands on his chest. This new position did nothing but turn him on, so he placed his hands on her waist and squeezed lightly making her moan in pleasure. "I can keep my cock out of my hand this long, or out of my ex whore." he said smirking cockily at Rin. Rin smiled back. a few years ago Rin got so pissed at Sesshomaru for making a sexual remark to her she said that he couldn't keep his cock out of his hand long enough to eat. Kind of awkward at the table right? While Rin was removing this memory she felt Sesshomaru harden against her leg. She moved a bit and she felt him spike more.

"Is this for me?" she asked moving her hips as to point out his now obvious erection. He groaned as her move her hips he nodded and closed his eyes. "I'd help you but you have been such an ass over the years I don't think you deserve it UN less you are sorry but I doubt ever think you will apologize for any thing your stubborn ass has ever done." she pushed harder as she motioned herself over his erect member. He moaned.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely grasping her waist and rubbing it up and down. "I'm so sorry" he said ' no one can ever make me feel so help less why can she?' he thought

"Are you really?" she asked lifting her shirt up a little bit flashing her perfectly toned tummy, and black Cherrie belly button ring. This really made him lose control. He picked Rin up buy the hips making her even with his mouth as he gently began sucking on the black gem. Rin moaned loadly she was just as aroused as he was, she wanted out just as bad.

"Yes I'm so sorry" he said ramming his head on the lockers they were leaning against. He felt so happy down in his undies.

"If I help you out you can't tell any one, it has to stay between us ok?" she asked. He only nodded. Rin moaned as she placed her hands on his chest and began to pinch his nipples. Sesshomaru moved Rin enough to unbuckle his pants with one hand and the other traveled up her shirt and gently massaged her breasts. "Whoa bubba we aren't having sex I'm just going to blow you... will you help me when I am done with you?"

"Will you be naked when I do it?"

"Depends will you?" he nodded and began taking off Rin's clothes. Rin gently grabbed his face and turned it to her, she kissed him softly and innocently "Thanks"

"For what?"

"My first kiss" she said going down and to kiss him again. He graciously accepted it and deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of Rin's tear stained head, pulling her in to him roughly. He had an idea he knew how uncomfortable she was so he would be nice and make it quick for her. They could 69, or he could ram her in the ass... he didn't think she would go for that one though. That even hurt Kagura, so it must be bad.  
Sesshomaru's other free hand went to Rin's most sacred area making her gasp. Sesshomaru took this as an opportunity to stick his toung in her mouth. He kept fiddling with her woman hood making her moan and cry out with pleasure. Rin got wet very fast. When Sesshomaru removed his hands he saw the tasty mucus type product string between his parted fingers. Rin pulled away from his soft kisses and said "oh Kami your so warm" his one hand was still massaging her breasts. Rin removed her uniform shirt, and showed him what he was caressing. Sesshomaru leaned down and licked her hardened nipples through her black lacey bra. He pulled her skirt up over her head and saw she had matching panties on. Sesshomaru observed Rin, she had a perfect size chest not to big not to small, good legs, pretty face, fine stomach, and from what he could tell a great ass. 'Wait her thigh its hurt can she do this... wait why the fuck do I care. Actually when did I start caring?' he thought. He was actually concerned about her well being, wow! He must have hit his head hard, but he wanted him so bad.

"Are you ok doing this?" he asked staring strait in to her breasts witch were tightly confined behind her bra. "Your thigh it's ... wait I can heal it" he said.

"How?" she whined. She was so close to coming it wasn't even worth joking about any more, and he knew this. Rin took his hand from her breast and kissed the palm. She slid it down the side of her neck between her breasts across the long flat plain which was clearly her tummy, and she lifted herself up and places it with his other hand.

"I'm an inuyoalki when I lick your wound it will heal" Sesshomaru began to finger with her clit. Rin screamed in pleasure she still had yet to receive an orgasm but damn she felt good. Her scream echoed through out the school it was a good thing it was after hours. Rin backed off his lap and on to the ground. He whined because of lose of contact but soon got over it. She giggled she never saw him like this. She was on her back but was turned to her side. Sesshomaru ripped off his now blood red shirt, and began to gently lick the wound. Rin liked the feeling of his long dog like tongue traveling up and down her thigh. She held his head and moaned, as the pain stopped. Not that she was paying attention to it in the first place but it had stopped. The wound healed in 3 minutes tops. "All better" he said. She only smiled.

"Thank you" she said trying to get up, only to be pushed down, and to have her panties ripped off, they were still in one piece but some where in the hall. He then ripped off his boxers, and leaned down and smelled her maiden head it was so sweet, and wet. He pulled her up so she sat on his lap. She hadn't been entered by his monstrous cock but he was awful close to her. His penis was so long and wide her entrance was so tiny and UN used.

Sesshomaru worked on her bra and managed to slip it off with out tearing it. Her bra disappeared with her underwear. He sucked on her nipples for a long time each, and then sensually bit both of them earning a pleased gasp from his inexperienced lover. he wasn't stopping for any one not even if the cops came thinking there was some one braking in. he was always playing with her belly button ring, he had such a fascination with it. After he finished with her breasts he moved down he began sucking on her belly button ring and fingering her, then he began sucking and licking her sensitive bud, and fingering her at the same time. Rin reached her first orgasm and cried out in ecstasy. She closed her legs hard on his head and tears began rolling down her plump Cherrie face. The pleasure was so great... both were panting hard. Rin was looking at the ceiling gasping for breath. Sesshomaru leaned over her and planted a small kiss on her lips. Rin looked away ashamed. "Don't be ashamed of your body, its not like you should be like Kagura." Rin laughed thoughrly and she ran her hand through his silver locks. "I have an idea"

"What is it?"

"Just trust me" he said nuzzling his face between her breasts. Rin only nodded warily. "listen I wont take your virginity if you don't want me to." she only nodded, he grunted and picked Rin up. She was so light and warm. He wanted her all night. He carried her in to his classroom and laid her down on his desk. He didn't bother to move the papers; she just laid there and looked worried. Sesshomaru raised Rin up enough so his hardened member was even with her ass. Rin subconciously tried to close her legs but Sesshomaru stood in the way.

"I thought you said you went going to take my..." Rin protested but Sesshomaru placed his pointer finger over her lips to silence her. It worked and she began to suck his finger carefully so she didn't cut her mouth with his sharp claws.

" It may hurt, but I am not going to take it" he said assuring her, she nodded, and wrapped her legs around his waist " ready?" he asked Rin only nodded to him. Sesshomaru plunged into her ass, her finally shaped perfect ass. Rin screamed out in pain, and dug her nails deep into Sesshomaru's shoulders and back, tears rolled down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth in pain. Sesshomaru only went in once, he was going to wait until the pain died, or at least until she stopped crying. Neither one moved for about ten minutes they only looked into each others eyes. Sesshomaru only looked at her carelessly like he was board and Rin just looked at him with hatred, but Sesshomaru slowly started thrusting in her. He herds her gasp in pain the first few times, but then she began moaning. His thrusts began getting harder, and faster, she groaned and began moaning with him as she pulled him down to French her new found, secretive lover.

"Inuyasha where is your brother" Inu-tashio asked spaced out flipping through channels as if they were all info commercials. He was also slouched down like his son like a depressed teenager scratching his balls like his son. What a way for one of the richest men in the world to act right?

"He might be at the coppers" he stated watching the TV screen flash every two seconds.

"Why...tell me he didn't actually try and bomb all the Spanish speaking countries like he said he was going to.'

"No... When did he say that? any ways Rin arrived to class late. She ran in the door and crashed in 2 him. They landed on the floor he was on the bottom and she was on top..." Inuyasha started but his father interrupted him. He isn't very mature either.

"So he tried to kill her?" Inuyasha shook his head, and then told his father the tale of his last block class. his dad went wide eyed at the amazing tale of near rape and tragic injury and future romance...( OK I WENT OVER BOARD SUE I KNOW THERE WAS NO ROMANCE IN THAT SCENE JUST OBSESION THIS MY STORY SO DEAL DAMN IT). "Really poor kid is she okay?"

"No idea dean came and kicked us out. Said if we didn't go we would all be suspended." his dad only nodded. "Hey can I have a party?" Inuyasha asked staring blankly at the still flashing television set. Not blinking it was eerily creepy.

"Sure" was all he said then they went back to their ritual of scratching there balls and flipping through channels

"Oh my Kami you boys need to get a life." Izayoi's voice scolded from the door frame as she shook her head at the boys. " and inu-tashio don't you have some business work to do?" she soon realize they boys went paying attention then she left and said something like damn men only think with there balls.

Where was she? It was 8:30 and Rin still wasn't home. This was the first night in a long time he had been sober and she was missing it, and he was worried. School had let out around 2:00, but she wasn't home.  
The school called him today, and told him about Rin being late to class, and how she was nearly raped in her class by an obsessive boy. Who turned out was stalking her. He was very worried about her, even if he never really treated her right she was still his daughter. He was tired of waiting. He was late, and he needed a drink bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sesshomaru was still pumping fast they had been going for around 2 hours now. It was almost 6:30 when they had began rutting around, and Rin had changed position twice. One time she had her legs over his shoulders and had them crossed around his neck. Now she was standing and leaning over his desk clawing and grabbing at it as she came again. She had around five orgasms, and Sesshomaru had six. He came the first time as soon as he began thrusting well in Rin's warm tight opening. He just couldn't hold it any longer. He stopped moving and rested his chest on Rin's back. They lay like that for a while.

He moved his arm under her and squeezed and rubbed her breasts. Rin was sweating profusely as was Sesshomaru. Rin turned her head and looked at him still panting. He kissed her cheek and rested his head in the crook of her neck licking and kissing it. Rin put one hand on the back of his neck and rubbed behind his sexy elf like ears. He loved this, and he leaned in to her scratching hand. "I won't tell if you won't." Rin stated catching her breath and resting her head on the desk.

"I'm not telling any one" he spoke the vibrations tickled her neck and made her giggle.

"Can we be friends now?" she asked trying to get up but her weight and Sesshomaru's wouldn't allow that yet. She was exhausted she could tell he was too.

"Not in public" he said getting up and pulling out of her. He turned around and sat Rin on the desk." I'm going to go get our clothes." he said

"Ok" Rin said standing up and walking around. Then Sesshomaru then walked in wearing his boxers and pants carrying Rin's clothes under his arms. he picked her up and sat her back on the desk and started dressing her." what are you doing" she asked as he made her raise each leg for him to appropriately place her under where." dressing you" he slid her skirt on over her head and zipped it in the back. He had a hell of a time with her bra he started growling and cursing. Rin laughed at his antics. He was like Inuyasha in allot of ways she figured out .she knew he would never admit it though. All in all he was determined to figure out this man trap. "How the fuck dose this thing work" he yelled Rin took it from him put it on and adjusted herself all in ten seconds. He growled some thing then he put on her shirt.

"Don't get mad" Rin said cutely as she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly" get glad, baby"

"Baby?" he asked quirking an eyebrow to her. Just like Inuyasha and like there father he did it to a lot.

"Member I said I would call you baby"

"Could you not"

"Yes... but what can I call you" she asked looking at him evilly.

"How about Sesshomaru? Ya know that works all to well," he didn't like nick names, she knew that but Sesshomaru was long (A/N: and to hard to write over and over loll ... dot back to the suspense) so she needed something cute and comfortable at least for her. So she thought deeply for a moment.

"I got it"

"Kami what?"

"I am going to call you..." she waited to see how the suspense would kill him. He was pretty anxious it was funny" I'm not going to tell you..."

"Rin it's Friday. I'm going to have fun fucking with you right now so spit it out."

"I'm going to call you fluffy" she yipped wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He was bug eyed and shaking his head no. Rin was shaking her head yes "well witch one do you prefer? Fluffy or sesshy?" she asked his eyes were filled with hatred

"Fine fluffy... but why fluffy?" he asked almost regretfully

"Because of your sexy silver hair. It's so smooth and while we were you know it was so soft and fluffy I loved running my fingers through it." Rin explained she kissed him on the forehead and found it was very sensitive the small moon there was a sexual trigger. As soon as her lips touched the sensitive mark he came. She could feel the wetness against her sacred area and loved it. His knees buckled as he tried holding both of them up he ended up resting her on the desk as he leaned on her for support. It was more powerful than the other orgasms it really knocked him out. You see this is his special sperm it isn't ordinary. "Holy shit, Sesshomaru! Are you ok?" Rin asked as he panted on her shoulder he looked at her with great relief and looked tired he nodded and rested on her for a moment.

Rin kissed him again but on the lips he could see that they were bruised from him literally sucking on them. They still healed there natural pink tint but you could defiantly tell they were making out. "fine but I'm only letting you call me fluffy because sesshy reminds me of that whore Kagura, and how she totally fucked me over not like I care but I hate that whore." Rin went silent she stopped what she was doing and looked away from her fluffy. He picked her up with one arm and carried her out to his car, and gently set her down in the passenger seat. Rin loved the feeling of the inside of his car; it was almost as nice as it looked if not better. On the way to Rin's house Sesshomaru found it odd that Rin was so quiet. She had slept over at his house enough times for him to know that she was a talkative little bitch. He placed his hand on her thigh and squeezed gently, she pushed it away. He replaced his hand but once again she pushed it off.

"Alright Rin what is your problem now?" he asked angrily she was warm damn it and his hands were cold.  
Rin now had tears streaming down her face she wasn't breathing ragged like she was earlier but there was a puddle forming at her chin. He went to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear but she just flinched away. He was getting frustrated so he grabbed her around her shoulder and pulled her down in to his lap. One of his hands rubbed her head while the other steered the car, he caressed her as she cried. 'What is it with women they are such a pain in the ass' he thought

"I'm a whore I just let you fuck me and we weren't even friends we hated each other this morning and then were fucking in school for two hours in your class room. and now all off a sudden your driving me home and it all happened in one day" she cried out as they pulled in to her driveway he got out and picked her up carrying her to the door in his arms bridal style. Rin was still muttering something about being a slut. Sesshomaru turned the knob and opened the door to her house. He flicked on a light and saw that her house was trashed. The furniture was over turned and the walls had holed in them. The couches and lazy chair had stuffing coming out of large holes in the upholstery. The floor was covered in broken and whole vodka bottles.

A/N! Alright I want reviews please, and if you don't like I don't mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I don't want to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. Any ways... I

I apologies for my grammar... I'm doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	10. Sleepy Time fun

A/N: alright I know I'm writing a sess+ Rin story but I really just need to do another.. so basically that one will be on hold for a while. Because I already typed Broken Butterfly, and I just know it isnt going to be the same as last time, so I just ... well my stupidity. its slower for me typing it this time.. because I already typed it. any ways enjoy this one.

BROKEN BUTTERFLY YAY!

WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT SWEARING, MOLESTATION. VIOLENCE BLOOD.

DONT READ IT THESE TOPICS WILL OFFEND YOU IN SOME WAY POSSIBLE. I ENJOY WRITING AND DONT WANT TO BE REMOVED AGAIN BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLES FIND EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THESE TOPICS !

ok now that thats settled on with the story!

before I go know that if I dont update for a while then is my excuse: I'm either eating breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper with Merry and Pippin. - they are almost as sexy as ruper grint (aka ron weasly from harry potter!

"Rin where is your room?' he asked looking around the house. He was still carrying Rin around bridal style as he kicked a bottle out of his way. There was pealing paint on the walls and doors off the hinges. He then saw a big room with every thing destroyed in it except for a bed and that wasn't in too good of a condition.

"Upstairs 3ed door on the right" was all she said. Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs. This place reeked of alcohol and inu yolkai. But Rin was human he would figure it out later, but now he need to get her to a bed and rest. At the top of the stairs every thing was spotless nothing was out of place. And it didn't smell nearly as bad as it did down stairs. He walked down to her room and saw a note taped to the door it said:  
Rin,  
I went to a fishing tournament. We need to talk I'm really worried about you. I will be back in two weeks.  
Love always,  
your daddy:

" He left you a note, he is going to be back in two weeks alright?." he asked she nodded as he opened he door, and he couldnt belive what her room looked like.

Rin's room was pitch black. Once the light was on he saw black walls, and a black rug there was one window with a lace curtain covering it. He looked to his left, and saw a queen sized bed with a black canopy with 4 large posts at each corner. Every where in that room reminded him of death? It may have looked like death but it had this comfortable feeling like he could stay here forever. It felt homey and it felt like a place where he was welcome. When Sesshomaru looked up he thought it was a miracle. Her ceiling wasn't black, but gray it was covered with clouds, and stars. It looked as though a storm was coming and it looked like a powerful storm, a storm representing pain and suffering. But hey that was only his thinking. painted on there with the clouds and stars was one of those half moon half sun jiggers, yaw know those karma things ( A/N: and a special thanks to any one who can tell me what those things are called) it glowed in the black oblivion.

The light he flicked on wasn't an ordinary light it was a black light. It illuminated walls of fuzzy posters, and also band banners like led zeppelin, the stones, and abba. All the good old originals when music wasn't stolen and people were normal and had sex in public bathrooms. Sticky glowing stars were stuck in random places. The one fuzzy poster that caught his eye was the brightly colored clown holding a bloody knife and giving people the finger. It sort of followed you around the room it was really scary... there was others, one had Barney with his head chopped off, and said im worse than michale Jackson, another had a drunk scooby doo and shaggy on it holding beers and were all sorta disoriented. One banner said Evenesance in the middle part of the cross in beautiful calligraphy. And over the last e there was a brown crow with bleeding eyes. Also little appliances lit up with the black light. A lava lamp a smoke ball it was just a sphere that had purple smoke in it that swirled around and looked mystical. A glitter lamp and plasma ball lit up. There was an oak desk with a lap top and books for entertainment and school books covering it. She had a dark blue dresser with a huge TV on top of it. And on the foot of her bed was a stack of like 15 fuzzy posters with a note.

"Those are new" Rin said moving so that he would let her down as she walked over to the bed and read the note aloud. :

Rin,  
what the hell have you done to your room? I turned on your light and a bunch of crazy shit turned on with it. From what little I know about you like coloring fuzzy posters. Stress reliever I guess. Your school called today about what happened, and look imp not mad, I only do what I do because I care. Girls like you have sex get pregnant and live in the slums, or ghetto, because their boy friends leave them and the baby. I just don't want that to happen to you, you're better than that. I don't like your room ether it makes you seemed depressed or gothic, and you have a good home and loving father you have no need to be ether of those. I strongly suggest you redo it, I know you don't have much space on your walls but make room for these.  
Love always your daddy PS. I got these from hot topic and spenders you have a shit load of bags from there:

"Asshole" Rin said

"He just said he wasn't mad"

"It's a trap" she said picking up the fuzzy poster and setting them near her dresser. She took off he shoes and socks and sat on her bed. "I guess it was cool of him to do it... but he was sober today and I missed it... he hasn't been sober for 3 years." Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders.

"I like your room" he said shutting the door, and seeing that the door and door knob was black. "The posters are cool" he sat on her bed next to her and noticed her comforter was satin as was her pillows.

"Thanks you can take your shoes off if you want to." she said as she got up and grabbed a fuzzy poster. "I'm going to color this one can you put the others in my closet for me?" she asked tiredly he nodded and looked around.

"Do you even have a closet." he asked Rin looked up and giggled the smallest bit.

"Ayah I forgot you dot knows where it is. Sorry it all blends together. I like it this way."

"Its ok I like it to... it would be cooler if you had the bed curtains that concealed you in side. So when some one looks at you your just a silhouette." Rin smiled as she opened the door to her closet. Sesshomaru was in awe at her closet. It must have been another bedroom at one point it was huge. It had the black carpet and neon green walls. "Wow" was all he could mutter. It was almost like a person with schizophrenia, only it was a room... a bipolar room.

"I got 'me" Rin said Sesshomaru set the posters down and closed the door. When he turned around he saw Rin rummaging through her dresser. She pulled out some semi translucent curtains, black curtains. "I always wanted them on but I could never figure out how to do it" he took the curtains from her and stood on her bed to attach them to the pole holing the canopy.

"Well I guess its good I do then" he said. Rin watched in awe at him. She was so short and couldn't reach them. She was only a couple inches shorter than him but still she felt short now.

"Thanks but you don't have to do it" Rin said but he had finished it didn't take him two minutes now that's fast service.

"Too late" was all he said Rin smiled and tied one side back with a matching ribbon.

"Hey want to color with me?" she asked he shrugged his shoulders, and laid on the bed next to her and UN wrapped a fuzzy poster. He smirked when he noticed the designee on it. It was a big pot plant that said pot rocks. Although he could have sworn Rin was straight edge. Perhaps she had a bit of a wild streak in her. Perhaps wilder then she was willing to let on. "I'll get another black light and put it my closet. I have nothing in there now" she yawned opening the markers. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I think you should take a bath and go to bed" he said taking the poster from her hands and tossing it away from her bed. Rin went to go get it but Sesshomaru pulled her in to his lap. She adjusted her self so one leg was on each side of him like earlier and wrapped her legs tight around him. Sesshomaru squeezed her butt tight making her moan " go take a bath or else"

"Or else what" she asked kissing his neck and began sucking in a place that caught her fancy

"Or else I will rape you" he spoke moving away from her kisses. She stuck her tongue out at him and left her room.  
Sesshomaru got up and started looking around her room. He opened her dresser and saw brightly colored under where and bra's and black ones. The next one had a collection of blue jeans, all low cut and hip huggers. Another had a collection of black shirts with designs and sayings on them. And it had a black bikini in it. Another drawer was full of school uniforms... he found the closet again, and saw pairs of convers vans, and dc's, and etnies. She was plentiful of clothes and shoes. He walked around her room again and looked at her desk. She had drawings on there piles and piles of them. He opened the drawer and saw pencils and pens. Another had earrings and belly button rings. Hundreds and hundreds of them. He opened the other drawers and they were full of books she had the entire harry potter series. And other drawers were full of Stephen king novels, and another drawer had different books like tuck everlasting, and wind in the willows, and speak and cut and the book called a stir of echoes.  
Rin walked in and saw him picking up a book and putting it back. He was invading her privacy and for some reason she didn't care it felt right... she was wet and wraped around with a towel still. She held her breath snuck up be hind him and wrapped her arms around him making him jump.

"You couldn't smell me?" she asked putting her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in he smelled heavenly even after their little romp around in the school. He held her hands.

"I wasn't paying attention. Besides Rin this room is covered in your sent." he stood up and kissed her hard on the lips. Never parting they stumbled over to her bed as Sesshomaru placed Rin down onto it they still managed not to break their passionate kiss. He was now onto of her. She broke away from the kiss and shook her neatly combed hair making it stringy and unruly. They then continued kissing ' wow if I keep this little charade up I have an easy way to get laid' Sesshomaru thought. He would pretend to be her friend and care about her. But in the end he would never have to have a girl friend again. If only he knew how wrong his little plan would backfire. There kiss was still going as Sesshomaru was teasing Rin with his wild tongue. Rin pulled away smiling.

"Take a bath, you smell." she smirked looking at him smugly. Sesshomaru smirked back and took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Jaken. What's up ... yaw I know what time it is... and your point is... that's good ... did you fuck her?... nice... well I am calling to tell you if my parents call I'm staying at your house tonight... because I told you so... well I new that... yes yes... fuck you I'm gone... why do you care where I am... no I'm not high... Fine, you got me I'm at a girl's house. Yes I got laid... are fucking nuts why would I fuck Kagura... I hate her... really you think she is hot... well I may have a connection...- he looked at Rin evilly- ... I can believe that ... well shito dose got a nice ass...- they were talking about her and they both thought she was hot... wow. Sesshomaru came over and grabbed her ass.- yaw well she isn't a whore like all the chicks you fuck... well fine I will make a bet with you... ok the day you have sex with shito is the day we will have a threesome with her... well I may Have to taste her first... whatever go fuck yourself... I can black mail you now dumb ass you should know better than to tell me that type of shit." Sesshomaru hung up and looked at Rin.

"I am not having sex with Jaken... I don't want a threesome with him. I hate him and why does he like me... I'm not that hot"  
Sesshomaru kissed her passionately and smirked" but you are... Jaken has wanted to fuck you since last year and he found out you were a virgin. He will get over it soon." he molested Rin's outer body and wanted to have more sex with her. " and I am an expert I'm making seals and potions if you did bye chance want to have a three some then I could make Jaken forget it ever happened after words." she looked at him evilly.

"You are the one who wants a three some aren't you?" he nodded like it was no big deal and she smirked. "I will think on it but if I agree to it are you sure that the seals you make will work?" he nodded and she nodded too. He dialed another number on his phone and let it ring a smile on his face the entire time. Then some one picked up on the other end.

"Hello Izayoi. ya... ya... whatever... Don't bitch at me for no reason...look I dont fucking care... I'll say what I want your not my mother... dont you fucking say that you whore... look I dont care... he is seventeen he can get home alone... well his little girlfriend probably walked him home... _I'm_ not telling you... fuck off Izayoi... once again I will say what I want... you know what good luck with that... see if I car... well I just thought you would like to know that I'm staying at Jaken's house tonight... look you dont scare me you freak... well that's to bad what are you going to do to me... well you can asked the little tramp when you see her... no she isn't her are you stoned?...dont you get sick of being right all the time?... I'm going to bed... yes, yes, yes I am so gay that's why I just fucked a cheerleader... what ever I'm going to bed... I'm hanging up whether you like it or not..." click went the phone, and he had hung up on her while she was still bitching at him.

"Oh my, she loves you." Rin said as Sesshomaru walked up to her and stole her towel from her nude body. her bare skin was covered with bruises, she tried to cover herself as she yelled " hey" he only looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Why are you hiding yourself from me? we have been intimate I have groped you any where worth hiding." he said looking at her still. just too spite her he used his demon speed to sneak around her he placed one hand on her crotch and his other arm went across her breasts. he squeezed both areas making her moan; he kissed her neck and licked some spots." I dont even need to try to get it if I want"

"It's just a habit" Rin said twisting around to face him

"Where is the bathroom" he asked. Rin pointed out the door and giggled "a lot of help you are" he said walking towards the door he would find it on his own. but Rin slapped him on the butt and made him turn.

"See you in school" she said sliding on a pair of green bikini underwear... and I mean bright neon green. then she started digging and found a black tank top with tinker bell embedded on it.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she slid it on and began brushing her hair.

"To bed" she said shaking her head hard letting her hair dry. it was still damp but it would dry on its own now she walked over to the closet door and looked at herself in her full body mirror.

"Then where am I going" he asked snapping the towel at her she jumped and held the red spot it had left on her hip. Why did men have an infatuation with hurting her? she silently fumed. Why was Sesshomaru even there still? He got what he wanted, now he just had to go to Jaken's and brag about it. he took this time to examine her. the black top fitted her nice. it hugged all of her curves perfectly. her shit was low and he could see the flab of her breasts. he was so tempted to snap one of her under where straps and squeeze her butt but her resisted.

"To Jaken's you called and told Izayoi that u was staying at his house tonight..."

"I made a cover story" he said in disbelief. she had a 4.0 and she was this ditzy... maybe she was only school smart." god you're a dunce" he said Rin let out an 'oh' and giggled at her own stupidity. she walked over too him and grabbed the towel and threw it in the corner.

"Seconded door on the left" she said walking over to the dresser and closing her drawers. "and there are clean towels in there"

" Cool" was all he said be fore she turned on her tv too full metal alchamist.

"Since your staying i'll get you some of my dad's boxers for you to sleep in" she said getting up he nodded as she left. he followed her and watched her push the bathroom door open before she slyly slid down the stairs. it was a normal bathroom with bathmats and stuff. he grabbed a towel and began to bathe himself. when he got out he saw a pair of boxers on the toilet seat. he dryed and dressed.  
he walked in to rin's room and saw her passed out on the floor watching witch hunter robin. the only light in the room came from her television; it looked like the moon illuminating the night sky. her head was tucked in her arms as she slept soundly. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the site before him. Rin was like a child, yes Rin was a child. if he could befriend her and understand her then possibly she could teach him to care and not be an asshole maybe even to love another with as much passion as his father had for his human bitch. but why bother.  
he picked Rin up and carried her to bed and placed her under the covers. he looked for the TV remote and found it under her dresser. he went over to her and played bye her under the covers. he flicked off the TV, and put one arm under her, and put the other hand down her panties and massaged her clit making her moan in delight. 'Rin is defiantly a heavy sleeper' he thought. then he got an idea, he wanted too see how many times her could make her climax while she was sleeping. carefully he crawled over her and removed her tank top, then rubbed her breasts firmly but not hard enough to wake her making her nipples he began to suck on her nipples he would suck one and massage the other than switched after a while. after a while he grew tired of her perfect breasts. but all the while Rin was still groaning in her dreams. slowly he pulled down her panties, and spread her legs. Sesshomaru leaned down sticking his nose in her folds smelling her purity. he had never been with a virgin before he realized. this would be entertaining. Rin smelled sweet like wild flowers sweet wild flowers. he began licking her clit relentless using his longer dog tongue lapping up all the juices that Rin released for him.

Rin's body wasn't use too this sexual abuse so she kept coming quickly for him, and he loved it and gave her more orgasms. she had like four one right after the other. after the faith one Rin woke up. she was half dazed and half asleep. she still thought she was sleeping.

"Fluffy sama, what are you doing?" Rin asked making him look up. fluffy sama? she was using a respectful term for him. sama that was a royalty term for lords and ladies. oh well he deserved her respect he was putting up with her and fucking her making her a woman and well playing her so well yeah he was playing her and she didn't know it she trusts too easily. but now that she was awake she grabbed his hair and pulled him up too kiss her moaning even loader as she released again.

"Pleasing you" was all he said going back down on her.

"Fluffy sama" Rin said making him look up again. Rin smiled as she saw her fluids running down his chin.

"What is it Rin" he asked rubbing her clit so he could speak to her and pleasure her at the same time. Rin groaned.

"I like this dream what else can we do?" she asked now sitting up. 'dream' Sesshomaru thought ' she thinks this is a dream I can turn this on to my advantage'

"Yes Rin we can do lots more" he spoke and she smiled with excitement. her fluffy crawled back up her and slipped his tongue in her mouth letting her taste her own fluids. "we can do all you want to do but you have to listen to me alright." he tricked her...

"Ya" Rin said shaking her head her anxiety was over whelming she nodded her head making her breasts bob up and down.

"Now listen to me" he said" right now you are letting the real Sesshomaru take your virginity. - Rin gasped at this and looked away ashamed- you are dont look like that you are having a great time. now he has already taken it but in this dream you are going to feel the pain of your loss."

"But if I'm sleeping how am I fucking you ... wait him... yeah you" she asked fully awake now and sitting up right.

" Its called sleep sex ( A/N: I made this up dont go saying this to any girls if your guys and girls wont have to worry about this coz well no normal man turns down sex.) you blew him until he was hard, then he began ramming you in the ass, but you grew tired of that said it hurt and had him fuck you up your tight opening. you begged him to fuck you with your legs spread wide open juices running every where teasing his senses. you to are still having a great time over on the other side." she took in the explanation and nodded sadly. she crawled over to Sesshomaru and sat on his lap naked. she had one leg on each of his sides and she was riding him over the borrowed could feel his hard member pushing against the inside of her thigh... its head was poking thru the hole that most boxers have for the guys to go pee. "now Rin you won't awaken from this dream until you fall asleep in this dream alright" Rin nodded and continued teasing him.

"I just want you to know you can cum in me as much as you want I'm on the pill" Rin said placing his hands on her breasts and massaging them with his hands. and she was still humping him over her dad's boxers... she looked down at his form and saw his head glistining from precum. seeing this coming from him for her made her smile, she never ever thought she would be like this with him.

" All the better" he said jumping back, back into the bed on top of her, he began rubbing her tits with one hand and her clit with the other. Sesshomaru gently tugged on her belly button ring with his mouth, this was going to be his new favorite toy. Sesshomaru looked at his new lover and was quite pleased with what he saw. there was just something about a horny sexy teenage girl looking up at him from under him buck naked and begging for release. "do you want to skip the formalities and get right to the fucking or do you want them?"

"I dont want them" Rin said laying on her back under him. she spread her legs wide for him. he smirked after he removed her father's boxers, and positioned himself over her, right outside her entrance. Rin nodded stating that she was ready. Sesshomaru plunged in her wet tight slippery core. Rin cried out for her loss and grasped Sesshomaru's fore arms. she dug her nails into his skin drawing some blood but not enough to worry about. Sesshomaru stayed in this position holding as still as he could for her. "fluffy sama it hurts" she cried again. Rin was a strong one he thought her eyes were filled with unshed tears, and she was trying her hardest to restrain from yelling. they stayed still like that for like ten minutes nether spoke a word. Rin was trying not to cry and Sesshomaru was beating him self up on the inside. 'how could I trick her in to doing this? I'm terrible, not like I care but, she was saving herself for somebody special, and he ruined it for her' he felt better after a little while. he felt a lot better when he felt Rin buck up towards him and whine a little for more. she wanted him to start.

"Are you ready now" he asked repositioning himself.

"Yes fluffy sama I'm ready" she responded. he hated the name fluffy, but since she added sama and made it respectful it didn't piss him off as much. but coming from Rin he might be able to get used to it. Rin sounded so sweet and innocent, even if she wasn't any more. he began moving in her slowly then quickening his pace. Rin began to grunt from the small amount of pain, then she began to moan from the great amount of pleasure that she was receiving. he began pushing faster and harder. Rin began to motion herself with him, and grunt. Rin began sucking on a certain spot on his neck and latched there un till she came. Sesshomaru felt her sucking on his neck, he didn't care he was so close to coming. he felt Rin's vagina convulse and squeeze his throbbing erection making him spill into Rin's awaiting womb. secretly Rin was disappointed sex wasn't what she expected it to be. she thought it was head rattling pain in the morning kissing and switching of positions. this was just slow and easy. basically Rin was thinking kinky. dont get me wrong she was in heaven but it was so. slow.

"Fluffy sama" Rin moaned feeling Sesshomaru's seed enter her ready womb. Rin pulled at Sesshomaru's nipples to busy her so she didn't seem so nervous.

"Yep" he said starting to move again.

"Is this all sex is" she asked moaning again mid sentence.

"Well no I'm going slowly so you will get used to it."

"Well can you go faster, and harder" she asked slowly and timidly. he smirked and nodded to her. then with out warning he pushed in to her so hard her head rattled. when she finally got her head to stay still she bit in to his shoulder as he rammed in to her again and again making her moan and cry out in pleasure un till the both reached there climax at the same time. rin's tight slimy walls closed on his rock hard member again. "fluffy sama" she screamed so load she woke up a few neighbors. how embarrassing. Rin closed her legs around him tight and shut her eyes.

"Want more Rin?" Sesshomaru asked out of breath, and panting like a dog... Rin giggled looking at the purple splotch she left on his neck/ shoulder area. his arms were getting very tired he was relived when Rin pulled him down on top of her in a hug. she whimpered at his weight crashing down upon her. she shook her head no for a response and kissed him tenderly. "what's so funny lil miss orgasm girl" Rin laughed again at his choice of words. today had been an erotic fantasy.

"The hickey I gave you" she managed to say between laughs.

"Really then it looks like you need one too then" he bent down and sucked on her neck for a while until he could taste the metallic taste you get when sucking too long on a hickey. now she had one as purple as his "are you ready to go to bed beautiful?"

"Ya" she said ' wait why did he call me beautiful... oh ya this is a dream" still connected intimately Sesshomaru rolled on to his back and pulled Rin onto of his stomach. she rested her head on one of his rock hard pecks, and kissed it. Sesshomaru leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head.

It was 4:00 in the morning; her alarm clock was the only light showing in her black oblivion. "good night fluffy sama" he heard her whisper before she fell in to a deep slumber. Sesshomaru smirked and closed her bed curtains.

"Good night" he said to her sleeping form. he grabbed her comforter from under them and covered them up.  
' my Kami she is gullible... well she isn't she is half asleep' he fell asleep in his thoughts.  
Both Rin and Sesshomaru slept in each other's arms neither dreaming of the same things, not even relatively close.  
Sesshomaru was living an erotic fantasy. in it he was a ship captain, who picked up a stray girl on a raft in the middle of the ocean. oddly enough this girl was Rin. she was gorgeous in the whole pirate attire. he dreamt that later that night he dragged her into his personal chambers and seduced her. he dreamt her fucked her so hard her head was rattling and making her dizzy. he made love to her until the early morning. then the two lovers left and lived on a small island that was very comfy and full of demons dog, cat, bear, cougars, and wolves you name it they were there.  
Rin's dream wasn't as pleasant as it was troubling. Rin dreamed of monsters, and evil demons, and her father. they were all tearing people apart. Rin took one look at the monsters, and her father and killed them all, killing her father last, and killing him the slowest and most painfully. then she herds the soft sobs of children coming from behind her, slowly and suspenseful Rin turned around and smiled kindly. there was three children no older than 5 standing there holding each other for dear life eyes closed but still managed to have tears pour from their eyes. all three kids were pure breed pups. one the little girl and the only little girl looked like a mini image of Sesshomaru, she had the face shape and, hair, but one thing was awkward about her she had one green eye' and one amber, but that just made her more unique. the other two were boys, both had a mess of hair, there were patches of silver, and blonde every where they looked sort of like Dalmatian puppies. they both had her facial shape but also some of Sesshomaru's it was hard to explain. Rin only uttered 5 words too the trembling pups." no one hurts my pups" then she ran to them hugging each of them.

A/N! alright I want reviews please, and if you dont like I dont mind, but in the top authors note I told you the things in here so I dont won't to be kicked off for something as stupid as this story. any ways... I

I apologies' for my grammar... I'm doing this on notebook, and it doesn't have spell check, I would love reviews, and will most defiantly try and update soon lots of love, Cassandra!

The world is being destroyed, and the government is just helping it along100


	11. Wait he is still here

Rin woke up freaked out the next day and found she was alone in her bed. Her Butt hurt like a son of a bitch though. There was a throbbing between her legs, and she saw blood on her inner thighs. When she sat up he covers fell off her and she found she was completely naked. 'SO LAST NIGHT DID HAPPEN' she thought groggily. 'HE LEFT HE MUST HAVE LEFT, while I was sleeping'

She took a shower, a much needed one she stunk. She smelled like blood, and sweat. Rin dressed in her usual blue jeans, and black shirt that said 'your shirt says princess but your face says troll'. She changed her belly button ring to a black rose. Something caught her nose, something good, it smelled great. She made her way down stairs and walked into her kitchen. There was Sesshomaru standing over her stove cooking. There were plates and forks on the table, did I mention it smelled great.

"Afternoon" He said turning around to face her he quickly kissed her as he walked to her fridge and grabbed the milk and pours it in to a pot. Rin was astounded, she had no idea he could cook.

"Morning" she said as she walked over to the stove too see what he was cooking. But to her luck he moved in front of her softly grabbing her waist and leading her over to a chair

"It's a surprise, now sit" he said while he slid a chair out for her he was such a gentlemen. But Rin still looked at him like he was a spider, a very, very large spider. He had just fucked her like a rag doll, or Kagura. To be honest she really didn't want to see him again, she didn't even want to think about him. All she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were, but how could they? Still, she obeyed him and sat down, he turned then she jumped up screaming in pain "What's your problem bitch" he asked quickly turning around. He smirked seeing her rub her butt.

"My butt hurts" she whined she sounded like a little kid complaining to her mommy. She pointed at him and looked terrified. "It's your fault you made my butt hurt. I BLAME YOU!" he smirked the usual way then pushed her finger away then kissed her passionately, sliding his hands down her pants, and under her panties, and massaged her butt gently. She rubbed his head running her fingers through his hair. Then he pulled away fast, turning around stirring and flipping something

"I'll make it up to your butt, I promise" he said staring at the food, and smirking so she wouldn't see it. The relationship between then would work out well, especially if he could keep up his charade. It would defiantly have been a good time. Especially since she was so gullible. "How bad does your butt hurt?" he asked.

"Bad, it feels like it was ripped open" she said still in her sexy childish whining voice.

"Ok, then give me the cheese out of your fridge." she nodded and got him a new stick of extra sharp cheddar, cheese. He raised his knife, and slammed it down onto the cheese cutting off a huge chunk. He handed the smaller piece to Rin and tossed three quarters of it into the pot of white stuff that was still a mystery to Rin as to what it was. Rin looked at him in awe. He put her through some serious pain, and all he gave to make her feel better was a hunk of cheese? "A hunk of cheese... what are you insane? How is cheese going to make my ass feel better?" He smirked so she wouldn't see. He was beginning to like it when she would rant on him; she also had the cutest face when she was confused. He knew that she was only playing now, hopefully she new he was too.

"It's only until later when I can make you feel even better" he stirred the pot he had thrown the cheese into. It now smelled even better, she went to go see what it was again, but once again he blocked her. "Go into the living room it will be done soon" she stuck her tongue out and left. He heard her click on the TV, and not too long after he was hearing things like ... no... Not blossom... kick his cum sucking ass... Mojo die you cock sucker, she was also laughing manically. He set the food on the plates, and grabbed them both a can of beer from the fridge and opened them.

"Rin get your ass out here linner is done"

"What the fuck is linner?" she asked walking into the kitchen and gasping. He made a shit load of food. Each plate had a boneless chicken breast, clumpy rice, wait that what he put the cheese in, there was mixed veggies, and mashed potatoes. 'Wow he made all of this' she thought "Wow, thanks Sesshomaru. You really didn't have too though"

"I see you at fast food places all the time, a home cooked meal would be good for your poor clogged arteries." He said pointing her to a chair basically telling her to sit down. She obeyed but cried out in pain. "Come' ere" Sesshomaru said sitting down and calling her to him. Slowly she raised and went to him

"What?" she asked

"Get your plate" she picked it up and looked at him stupidly, he looked at her as though she was a moron. "Set it here, and sit on my lap" he said, and she obeyed once again. Once down Sesshomaru was holding a fork full of food up for her, the rest of dinner they ended up feeding each other

"Was dinner good?" he asked

"Hell yeah so much better than wac Donald's I have never tasted anything better it was great" he chuckled at her childish antics "fluffy Sama how did you do it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Ancient Chinese secret babe" he kissed her on the lips, and Rin ended up deepening the kiss with no complaints from Sesshomaru. After they finished their delicious dinner they went to the couch to watch a movie. When Sesshomaru went out to get all the food he ended up renting some scary movies, luckily Rin hadn't seen and of them. She then pulled away and smirked,

"You're Japanese you baka." it took Sesshomaru a minute to figure out why she had said it. Then he knew.

First they popped in ju-on (a/N: the Japanese version on the grudge) Rin snuggled into his chest when the scary parts came she held him tight and closed her eyes. When the movie was over she was still stuck to his shirt. She had a death grip on him. He ended up having to drag her with him to put in another movie. He ended putting in an oldie, stir of echoes.

"Hey I read this book" Rin stated plainly sounding more confident in herself, then her voice sank back down into her scared mode "Take it out now" she ordered. He chuckled at her antics; this truly was going to be easy for him.

"I don't think I shall" he teased, Rin was now getting angry "Besides you have read the book why should you be scared, you should be prepared" she went to hit the eject button but he caught her hand and dragged her back over to the couch, and held her down. The movie played and she was being forced to watch the scary movie at hand. She tried closing her eyes but Sesshomaru took his thumb and fore finger and opened them. She struggled and pounded him in the chest; he grabbed her soar ass making her scream out in pain. He never said he was sorry. In a way he was enjoying the fact that he was still hurting her.

"Dude, please turn it off" Rin begged, "we can watch some thing else like lion king or Mulan"

"No"

"But I'm scared" she said trying to hide in his shoulder

"I don't really care" he said turning her head back towards the TV

"Please I will do any thing" she begged pounding him in the chest. Momentarily he stopped and thought a bit.

"Anything?" he asked her, she only nodded in return. Sesshomaru then stood and pushed everything off of the coffee table in front of them. He gently laid Rin on top of it, and slowly removed her pants, rubbing her thighs gently as he did so. He then slid his hands into her panties, and fingered her hard. Rin moaned and held the sides of the table as he teased her. "Then Rin we shall fuck all night" he said flipping the television off, and he ripped the rest of her clothes off (not literally, but he did it super fast). He began to massage her breasts. Both were very turned on. Rin began to unbuckle Sesshomaru pants, while he started taking off his shirt.

"This is a deliberate attempt on my life" Rin spoke as Sesshomaru's pants fell too the floor. Rin slid off the table careful of her soar rear end, and pulled down his boxers. They were stones boxers from hot topic. Once they were down she began massaging his sac. He moaned as she lightly squeezed his baby makers. He squeezed her shoulders urging her to continue, with out too much force. She began squeezing him harder making his balls tighten a bit.

"Rin suck me please" she smiled as he begged her for release. She liked it. She put her hands on his but her fingers sprawled in his crack. Rin took one good hard suck, then began to nuzzle the side of his leg were his thigh meets his pubic hair. His silver curly pubic hair. His pubes tickled her nose as she licked the sides of his shaft. She was acting like a dog and it only turned him on more. she kept this up until he was purple in the face, then she gave him a few good sucks on his sac, then his shaft making him come into her mouth. The new taste was disgusting it made her feel sick but instinct told her to swallow it.

She smiled seeing him in his predicament. He pulled Rin up to him and held her close too him while catching his breath. After catching his breath they passionately kissed for what seemed like forever he pulled away and spoke "I think that was the best BJ I have ever received" Rin blushed her face was crimson, almost as dark as the hickeys on both their necks.

Rin nuzzled the crook of his neck with her face, and Sesshomaru let his hands travel down her luxurious curves. He stopped at her sacred area and let his finger slide in her hot wet core, and began to rub it. Rin moaned in to his shoulders, and snapped her legs shut. She gasped as he began moving in and out of her then added two more fingers, while nibbling on her ear lobe. He laid her on the coffee table, and trusted his fingers faster with in her, being very careful of his long sharp nails. She gasped and complied by bucking her hips and motioning them with his fingers. She begged for more of this sweet gift smiling and moaning as he teased her. He drank some of her sweet nectar, as she begged him for release. He lowered his head and began to lick her pussy clean. He could feel Rin's muscles clench around his fingers. He removed his fingers and licked them clean, then licked her clean; although it didn't help much Rin lunged up and fiercely kissed him ignoring the searing pain in her ass.

Sesshomaru pulled away and flipped her over so she was leaning down on to the table. He quickly slipped into her wet tight dark core. He began thrusting and she began moaning in pleasure again and again and again. The way he flipped her over she thought he was going to take her in the ass, but she was wrong, and this time, God was it good that she was wrong. She began to grunt with every one of his thrusts. He began too speed up his motions, and she began to move with him as his thrusts became harder, and harder. Rin's head began to rattle, as his speed up his pace even more. He spilled into Rin's awaiting womb, making her release. "Did you enjoy that Rin?" he asked. She only nodded trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru patted her on the butt and smirked. "Good because were not stopping at all tonight." Rin giggled as he began ramming into her again. and he kept his promise they went on until morning.

(A/N: This is the last chapter I needed to check the spelling through. It took me days but it's finally spell corrected.

The chapters that are to follow have my new writing style, like post college and beauty school writing style. I am so sorry for the condition of the stories before. I was even appalled when I tried to read the chapters. The previous chapters are by no means perfect, but they are read able now. They're tolerable enough to get to the better written chapters to follow this one. Ha ha ha.

Now onto more sess and Rin Actions: D

Cassandra Lynn)


	12. Monday

Well, guess who is back with a brand new chapter…? Alright, well at this point it should be pretty obvious, that it is me. This time I am not going to bore you with excuses about why it's been so very, very long since my last update. I am just going to give you the next chapter. So with out further ado, I give the next chapter to the story

When Rin woke the next day, she was alone. The past weekend was just an erotic blur and shame flowed over her entire being. The entire weekend was entirely too risky for her tastes, and she would have to talk to the arrogant bastard who used her all weekend. Rin couldn't believe that she had let things go as far as they had gone, and guilt raked over her again.

Would he just play it off like the entire weekend was an accident? Or would he hold it over her like black mail, and continue to make her bend to his every whim? How could she have been so stupid? Maybe he just saw her at her weakest point and decided to take advantage of it. God how she hoped that was it.

What a lousy way to lose her virginity. She was just thankful her seal held over the weekend, if that had broken; she was in way over her head. That was a secret she wasn't ready to let the world know just yet. Sesshomaru had no doubt smelled at least one inuyokai in the house, she already was trying to think of a lie for that.

With all her thoughts still heavy on her mind, Rin threw her hair into a sloppy bun and decided to bathe for school. Next to her bed were a small red vile and a note from her weekend fling.

"Drink this before class and no one will know about our weekend fling."

He thought of the weekend as a fling too, that was an incredibly good sign, or so she thought. So she took a bath, and drank the vile of blood red fluid that was left for her. After she drank the seal, she thought about the possibility that Sesshomaru had left her a poison. What if he thought the easiest solution to their shame was to just kill her off?

No… He was a social monarch. He was way too concerned about his image to even consider murder… at least by his own hands. She was sure that if he was desperate enough he could hire some one to do the job. She just had to get through the rest of her senior year with out the world knowing that she slept with bachelor of the year. She also had to get rid of the man scent before her father got home and beat her again.

After straitening her hair and throwing on a pair of Vanns sneakers, Rin ran out the door in her uniform and to school. Normally she would have ridden her skate board, but after what had happened with Yuji, most of her things were left at school. She would have a lot of catching up to do that day during study hall.

Rin walked into her first class with her head held high, and with a mind full of stress. After Friday, of course she was center of attention; she had to squeeze her way through crowds of people just to get to the office to retrieve her things. Things were going to be worse then she thought, at least for a little bit.

She spent most of her classes catching up on the work she couldn't do over the weekend. Rin skipped out on lunch with her friends, and got a majority of the work caught up. It was difficult being in all college level courses, and falling behind. It was even harder to keep strait A's and keep a regular social life. She had to work hard for her grades. Her goal was valedictorian at the end of the year, but her competition was the notorious Sesshomaru. Oh, how he was screwing her in more ways than the literal.

"Woah!," Inuyasha exclaimed when she entered the history class. "What have you done with Rin, you alien freak?" Rin calmly smiled and sat down next to him.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha, I'll have you know that after my encounter on Friday I am doing well." Rin countered coolly. She saw Sesshomaru pass by the class room out of the corner of her eye, and instantly her body filled with dread. As if everything had hit her all at once she felt powerless and scared. He hadn't even said one word and already her confidence had crumbled. She would bet that he was relishing in it.

"Yeah. I figured you were regrouping because you didn't show up this weekend."

"What did I miss?" Rin asked as she pulled out an essay from her binder.

"We all just chilled at Kagome's place. We were trying to avoid my brother, Sir Fuck Wad, but as it turns out he wasn't even home that much this weekend. We were pissed, cause Kags doesn't have a pool." Luckily Inuyasha didn't notice how ridged Rin's back had gone since he mentioned Sesshomaru. Dear god she was going to need to get better at keeping secrets.

"Sounds better then my weekend was, I spent most of it in bed." Well that wasn't entirely a lie.

"Meet your knight in shining Armor?" Inuyasha joked with her.

"Far from it, just a giant mess and a larger head ache." Rin responded. "What a sense of humor you have!" Rin chided back.

"But seriously, have you been fooling around with some one?" Inuyasha asked sniffing her slightly from a distance. "I smell another scent on you, but it's incredibly faint. I can't recognize it. I can barley smell it at all actually." Rin's heart was pounding; she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Our class prude has finally given it up to some one?" Kagura burst out from behind a door. She had managed to drag Sesshomaru in with her. He didn't bother to make eye contact, but he did give her a good once over and smirk. Rin wanted nothing more then the slap that smug look off of his face, but she wasn't willing to get suspended because she fell for the tricks of the schools ultimate player. "What do ya think Sesshy Bear?" Sesshomaru growled in hatred, every one knew how he loathed that name. The only one who didn't get it was Kagura.

"Kagura, if you smell a strange male scent, it's probably rolling off of you." Rin rebutted. Yes, that felt so right. If only the prince of ice wasn't standing 10 feet away from her. No matter how much she tried to fight it, Now that she knew what was being covered by those prep school clothes, she couldn't stop thinking about it. As much as she hated him, she was imagining him naked. Oh, she was in trouble.

"So who was it? One of the little twerps you hang out with? Miroku? Inuyahsa? Or… Was it the infamous Yuki?"

"Fuck you, you whore!" Rin yelled back in retaliation.

The teacher walked in and was partially astounded that Rin had shown up to class that day. Normally she skipped to play rummy with her friends, or something along those lines, although he didn't really mind, because she was one of his best students. Probably the best he had ever had.

"No, you didn't fuck me. You fucked some other guy from the school. And oh how I long to find out just to find out what a let down you are!" Kagura Loved being the center of attention, and if circumstances were different, Rin wouldn't mind pushing her down a few pegs. It was hard to imagine that Kagura actually thought people enjoyed the small disturbances that she caused in school. She didn't realize the only reason most people in the school put up with her because she put out, and not only for the boys.

"Kagura, I am really not in the mood for one of your pathetic attempts for attention. I had a shitty weekend, a shitty morning, and you seriously just aren't important enough for me to worry about right now. So, no, I didn't sleep with any one. And im busy." Rin sighed. She was exhausted. All she wanted was to crawl into her bed, alone and sleep. She was still sore from her regretful weekend. Seeing Sesshomaru Smile at her comments was certainly rubbing her the wrong way. He had rocked her world, and he was all too aware of it.

"Oh, you poor thing… Yuki didn't live up to your expectations?" Kagura taunted.

"Listen here Kagura!" Inuyasha began yelling, but Rin silenced him to everyone's amusement. As if Inuyasha would listen, Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to fend off a head ache. Rin was sure that after living with Inuyasha his entire life it was a common occurrence. Even Rin got headaches hanging out with the loud mouthed boy. "Why don't you go back to your own class and leave her alone. She isn't here for your entertainment. Go back to your glory hole and fuck off."

"Just leave it alone Inuyasha. I'm not in the mood for the little princess' attitude right now, And I don't need you antagonizing her." Rin sighed again. It was clear to everyone that she wasn't going to be putting up a fight. A rare thing for Rin, because no one loved a good argument like Rin did. Especially if Rin was winning.

"It didn't seem like you were fighting him off too hard, " Kagura began again. She wasn't giving up. There was nothing Kagura hated more, then being blown off. "Ask my Sesshy Bear, Everyone, it was in his class!"

"You don't get it do you?" Rin managed to say before Sesshomaru actually raised his voice.

"Shut up you tramp. I Am not your 'Sesshy Bear' I am not your anything. What I am though, is sick of you thinking you are a part of my life when all I've done is used you for an easy fuck. I refuse to stand here and let you think you are worth more to me than you are." Sesshomaru growled. His anger was seething through his pores, and his demonic essence was flaring around him. His hair actually began to swirl around himself, and his eyes flashed a bright red.

"Okay Sesshomaru, time to go calm down." The teacher said finally disrupting the silence. We cant have demon fights in the class, too many kids would be…"

"SESSHOMARU, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT HICKEY?" Kagura Cried out. Would this day ever end for Rin?

"My class usually isn't this entertaining," The teacher said sighing. He would have to call dean Burns and get help settling the situation down.

"Well I'm not usually here," Rin chirped. She began collecting her things. It was time for her to leave. A portion of class was wasted from Kagura's bitch fest. Now Sesshomaru and Kagura were arguing. There really wasn't any point in staying. For once in Rin's life the prospect of a fight wasn't appealing at all. Something was defiantly wrong. Rin Swiftly picked up her back pack and board and tried to sneak out the door.

"She has a hickey too!" Kagura cried out. "oh my god!" for a moment Rin's heart stopped. Sesshomaru whipped his head around and growled.

How could Rin have been stupid enough to not cover up her marks?

"I burned myself on my flat iron." Rin coolly stated. "Big deal, it happens all the time." Rin could feel the eyes in the classroom looking at her. Watching her, and jusging how lame her excuse was. But if she believed it enough herself, maybe they would all believe it too.

"Oh my god!" Kagura kept screaming, "You Slept with my fiancé!" Rin started laughing. She held her sides and laughed as hard as she could force herself. Soon Inuyasha, and others began to join in her laughter.

"I am not your fiancé you delusional whore!" Sesshomaru growled between clenched teeth. Kagura would be the lump onj his side that would never truly go away. No just wasn't a word to her.

"Don't think I don't know his work!" Kagura yelled again. Rin just kept laughing.

"Deuces Kagura, This is not worth my class time." As Rin walked out the door she heard the screams picking back up. As she walked down the hall she passed dean Burns who was in a huge hurry to get to the disturbance she was leaving behind.

'Where are you going?" Burns asked out of breath.

"Home." Rin sweetly replied. "I have studying to do, and my class obviously isn't the place for it right now. Also if Kagura doesn't stop fucking with me, I am going to knock her out."

"You can't just leave the school grounds during class time Rin."

"Then give me a pass. You have no idea how crappy I feel right now. I am not going to make it through any more of her bull." Rin said bluntly.

"Just this once," Burns replied as she began back towards the classroom. "Get some rest child."

Hallelujah. She could finally get some quality studying and napping in. Trouble had a knack for following Rin however. Even though it took her half an hour to walk home, she took the scenic route; she still managed to get home before her dad had left for the liquor store.

"What the fuck are you doing home?" She heard the drunken slur as she opened the door.

Now she was in trouble for cutting class… Again. But of course He wouldn't listen. Through her pleas and cries, Through more and more punches and slaps. Of course he tired of abusing her after some time and his drunken rage had died down. He left for the liquor store. The chances of him coming home would be slim, so she would have some time to heal before school.

As soon as her father stumbled out the door she began to cry. She was bruised and bloodied and she had to have been crying for hours and wallowing in self pity before there was a knock on the front door.

She could smell him. What was he doing back here? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Rin, Open this door. I know your in there I can smell you." Sesshomaru Coolly yet sternly yelled. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I'd rather not." She said. Of course who would listen to her? No one ever did. She didn't get up as the door slid open. The light burned her swollen eyes, and she tried to hide herself from sight. She was still curled up on the floor.

Sesshomaru just stood there in awe at the sight before him. He didn't say one word as he closed the door behind him and threw the injured Rin over his shoulder and carried the beautiful broken girl to her room.

She was a beautiful butterfly, a broken butterfly who had forgotten how to fly.

Sorry for the wait! Hope it is okay. I know my writing style has changed a lot but I hope yall can still enjoy it :D!


	13. What an experiance?

(A/N: let the twists of this story begin! I'm so excited for this :D I hope you are too!)

Rin had thought that since the weekend was over, so was their fling. Apparently she was wrong. Even though Sesshomaru was sitting next to her on her bed Helping to clean the wounds she had received from her father, she didn't trust him.

"Why are you here?" Rin demanded. She had her pride too, even though she threw everything she had away over the weekend due to stress. Sesshomaru hadn't said a word to her after he walked through the door and carried her off. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but Rin would have killed to know what was running through his mind. He was so impassive. It was a special talent he had. Which meant all the smirks, chuckles and apparent fun he had was all a lie.

"I came to reprimand you for being so carless." He replied coolly. "What makes you think it is ok to question me?"

"The facts that you are in my house, in my room, and sitting on my bed makes me think that!" She yelled standing up and hobbling away from him. She began to feel nauseas. All the stress from her latest beating must have been playing hiatus with her seal. She had to make it to her closet and get another before the spell broke in front of Sesshomaru. Rin doubled over holding her stomach. "I'll be back to bitch in a moment." She Lurched over to her closet, but not before Sesshomaru Grabbed her arm.

Calm. She had to remain calm. If she began to panic, she would lose her cover. Sesshomaru couldn't find out about her true self. No one could. If she could pretend to be human until graduation she could leave Tokyo, and no one would be able to find her. She would of course keep in touch with her crew of friends, but she could leave her life behind and start again.

She pulled against his grip and opened her closet door. "Before you go Nazi on my ass, let me just get something from my closet." Reluctantly Sesshomaru released his grip on Rin, and watched with dulled amusement as she scrambled into the closet and shut the door behind her.

"I thought your father was going to be gone for two weeks." Sesshomaru mused. She was tearing up her closet, and making quite a racket for doing so. He heard Rin groan uncomfortably and rug tearing. "What the hell are you doing in there?" He demanded as he opened the door. And saw her chugging a small bottle of seemingly clear fluid.

"I had to find some aspirin," Rin lied easily. "Any form of medication I have to hide. Or else my father could get to them, or thing I'm a drug addict and getting beat even more."

"So you really don't do any kind of drugs?" Sesshomaru seemed genuinely surprised when she shook her head 'no'. He assumed that she would have to help her deal with her home life. In all actuality he didn't believe that her father was beating her, until he saw her in a crumpled ball on the floor not even an hour ago. He wasn't sure why he found Rin so disbelieve able, she had never really given him a reason not to trust her. Every thing she said, she went through with. Even her promises to make him miserable were executed without a hitch. Sesshomaru smirked to himself and stuck his hand into his pocket. Rin was a bit nervous, and was a bit weary to see what he was grabbing. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in forgetting your troubles." He simply stated as he pulled a glass pipe from his pocket.

"Seriously? You want me to smoke crack?" Rin shouted. "Wait! You smoke crack?" She asked again. Rin was extremely taken aback. Sesshomaru was devious, but she never pegged him as a crack fiend.

"You are retarded," He said sitting on her bed. He put the pipe to his lips and lit the end with a lighter. After a few seconds he flicked his thumb. "Its weed." He said. As the words came out so did thick puffs of smoke.

"Well… still… I never thought of you as a person to smoke anything." She said softly. Rin still wasn't comfortable with the fact that he was smoking in her room. She needed to light a candle because the sweet scent of his weed, she was going to need something strong to cover it.

"If I don't smoke something to calm me down, I would kill half of Tokyo due to annoyance." He took another drag from the glass pipe. Rin stifled a small laugh as she watched Sesshomaru cough.

"The paparazzi aren't all over this?" Rin inquired limping over to him. He held the pipe in front of her.

"No." Rin said.

"You'd be a fool not to try this. It helps to take the pain away. It'll relax you enough to put you to sleep, so you can sleep through the worst of the pain." Sesshomaru reasoned. Now she knew how he managed to stay so vacant all the time. It was very practiced, and he was very stoned half the time.

"And when my father comes home at some unexpected time, and smells this shit, I am going to get beat again!" Rin yelled. She shoved Sesshomaru backwards, and to her surprise and his, he actually fell over. Oh no, she didn't wait long enough after she drank her seal for it to take full effect. Hopefully he would just think he was stoned and wasn't going to investigate further.

"Did you just shove me?" Wonderful, of course he would be an observant stoner. Why couldn't Rin ever control her anger? This was surely going to cost her.

"You weren't paying attention.' she said bluntly.

"Maybe…" He replied skeptically. "It is new shit, but I feel like there is something you aren't telling me."

"Well then get used to disappointment, because I will not be sharing anything with you." Rin growled, and sadly it did sound like an animal growl. Her instincts were so much more prominent when she was around Sesshomaru, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was the fear of being discovered, her need for survival.

Sesshomaru took another hit from his glass bowl, and blew the smoke in to Rin's face. The smoke was sickly and sweet. It was obvious that Sesshomaru didn't plan on leaving until he got answers. He wanted to know what was going on with her. They were at a stale mate. He wasn't leaving, and Rin wasn't speaking.

Rin was in immense amount of pain at the moment, and he was offering some reprieve from that. She had a plan, and she wasn't proud of it at all. She lit a couple candles, to cover the scent of the drugs. And then she held her hand out to Sesshomaru.

After looking at her blankly for what seemed like forever, he placed the brightly colored glass bowl in her soft delicate hands. How soft her hands were, always puzzled Sesshomaru, she was always falling off her skateboard and hurting herself. She was an astonishing young woman, although he would never tell her that.

"How do I do this?" She asked curtly. He stood up and walked behind her. He did have a new strand of weed, and it made him yearn for closeness. His body craved to be pressed against her smooth skin. Normally He could control his urges for this, but since he already knew every inch of her body, he knew what he was missing out on.

He grabbed her hand gently, and placed the pipe to her lips as he maneuvered her fingers to appropriately hold his piece. He then moved her thumb over the carb.

"Just slowly inhale for as long as you can. When you think you can't take any more, move your thumb, and clear out this chamber here." Rin gave a small mhmm. "Ready?" Again he was answered with a mhmm. He pulled up a lighter up to the pipe and Rin began to slowly inhale. It was only a few moments before she threw herself back against Sesshomaru and began to have a coughing fit.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She barked at him. He smiled. A genuine smile, it was a good thing she wasn't looking at him to notice it.

"I still cough like that sometimes if I take too much or smoke strong shit." He explained. Rin was still coughing. He probably should have had her start with something weaker that would have been the responsible thing to do. But he was going to have fun this way. "Once you stop coughing, hit it again. On my honor, once you get enough, you will feel amazing."

'My ribs hurt." Rin said between coughs

"Give it some time." Was all he said, as he pressed the bowl to her lips again. Maybe he would be serious about trying to be her friend. Rin how ever wanted only for him to leave.

She hit the pipe again. After she finished coughing, she hit it a third time, and then a fourth. Sesshomaru set her gently on her bed, and took several more hits. On his last hit he noticed Rin was eyeing him funnily so he took a large mouthful of smoke and let it seep out of his mouth in a giant mass that was almost opaque. He then pursed his lips and sucked all the smoke back into his lungs.

Rin's eyes were the size of saucers as she watched this. She began to laugh. Sesshomaru wasn't lying to her for once. She felt great. She had never felt so relaxed in her entire life.

"You are so done." Sesshomaru said, and she laughed even harder. She laughed as she tried to stand up. She couldn't. her legs felt like jelly, her head was spinning, her whole body tingled, and she couldn't focus on anything.

"Done with what?" She asked from the floor. The way she looked up at Sesshomaru made him cringe. She was so adorable. Her wide cocoa colored eyes were slightly hidden underneath her long bangs. They weren't vacant like most people's eyes when they were stoned; they were full of amusement and wonder. Everything felt refreshing and new to her, and it was very obvious that she felt free. Sesshomaru only knew this because she had never looked so beautiful in all the times he had known her.

"You're baked, High, flying… you are done." He explained.

"I want to skate board!" Rin suddenly said jumping up from the floor, And looked at her wall blankly.

"Moved to fast, didn't you?" Sesshomaru said smirking. She was a riot. He would make a note of smoking with her again. For once in his life he wasn't bored with his smoking partner. Jaken was always the biggest drone ever. All he wanted to do was eat and veg out on a couch. Rin was giggly. Everything was amusing her, she managed to walk herself back to her mattress, and began wrapping the bed curtains he had hooked up for her around Sesshomaru's head like a turban. He was so entranced with her he barley noticed her actions.

"I… want… a cherry… slurpie…" She managed between fits of laughter. Sesshomaru shook his head and gave her a flashy grin. This made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" He was answered with silence.

"Nothing,"

"You just died," he said, "What happened?"

"Things are just… changing." She lied.

"You're coming down already?" He asked

"I don't know." She said. Rin looked at the clock. It had been over an hour that she was high, and she still wasn't completely sober. Her feelings were coming back in her ribs and she wasn't as weak in the knees as she had been previously.

Suddenly the house phone began to ring. Rin shook her head and Walked away from her bed and away from Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to want to hit this again?" He asked. She hadn't realized that he was following her. Was this his attempt at being chivalrous? In a way she found it kind of nice. However, she only shrugged; she couldn't confirm or decline his offer just yet.

She picked up the phone.

"Shito Residence." She answered. She could feel herself slowly peaking again. She had to sit down. How could this be happening? She hadn't smoked again yet she was getting dizzy all over again. How could she talk to this person?

"Who the fuck are you?" A woman yelled into the receiver. "What are you doing at my boyfriend's house?" Her father had a girl friend? Sesshomaru seemed equally surprised, with his enhanced hearing, he was listening to everything. What a nosey bastard he was.

"My name is Rin Shito, and I am his daughter. I live here." Rin said as calmly as she could. Rin couldn't afford to overreact to some one who was possibly close to her father.

"I thought you'd be at school…" this woman must have been drunk because it was already… 2:00? This woman was right, by all normally standard days she would just be leaving the grounds now.

"I was released early due to personal problems." Rin explained truthfully.

"Well has he left yet? He is supposed to come with me to Osaka for a couple of days. And he hasn't showed up yet. We're going to miss our train." The mystery woman explained. Just then Sesshomaru ran up the steps to her room, and came down faster then she thought was possible. He had in hand a bottle of body spray, and he proceeded to spray her a few times before returning upstairs. The whole process took place in less than five seconds and before Rin could even respond to the woman.

"He did leave a couple hours ago, but he didn't…" Just then the door burst open to the house. And in waltzed her father with a large suitcase. "One moment mamm, he just walked in!" Rin added smoothly. She was scared, her heart was racing. She was stoned and her father just walked in to find her on the phone. He wasn't hammered as he normally was, but he was drunk enough to be incredibly pissed that she was in his line of sight at all.

"Put him on," The woman demanded.

"Daddy," Rin began.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I am busy?"

"There is a woman on the phone for you." Rin coward back as she placed the phone on the table next to him. Rin could only imagine the laugh Sesshomaru was having over this. Did he maybe leave and find this whole situation incredibly amusing? Or was he just sitting upstairs waiting for her to return to his company. He did spray her down to elude the smell from her father.

Rin ran into the kitchen where she could barley hear her father whispering over the phone. She grabbed the coldest thing she could from the fridge, and drank it. Chocolate milk, immediately she began to feel her warmth drop and she regained her missing balance. She was by no means completely sobered up, but she could walk into her living room and face her father.

After she heard the phone slam down, she casually walked into her living room and began to pick up empty liquor bottles from various places. It was difficult to believe her father could drink this much without dying, but demons could do remarkable things.

As she filled an old banana box with the bottles she saw something she never would have expected. Her father walked into the living room, looking like a mortal. He had dark hair, blue eyes, no claws, and the seal seemed to have made the alcohol leave his system entirely.

"Her name is Hikaru." He said as Rin stood in front of him in astonishment. Her father was an incredibly handsome individual. "I met her at a bar months ago. She is why I'm never home." Good, was all Rin could think, but she wouldn't say that.

"I'm happy for you…" Rin began as she heard the door knock. Her father answered the door and Rin was once again in astonishment when she saw Sesshomaru on the other side.

"Hello, I am here to see Rin Shito?" Rin felt chills go down her spine.

"Who the fucks are you, and what do you want with my daughter?" Her father spat angrily. "RIN!" Apparently the human seal didn't affect his rage. This man seriously had something wrong with him. Perhaps he was a bit bipolar, or schizophrenic. Immediately Rin was at his side and shaking fiercely.

"Yes, Daddy?" She answered, only to have the back of her neck grabbed by her father. He thrust her forward towards their visitor.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Rin let a small squeal go before she answered to ragged breaths.

"Sesshomaru Tensaiga," Rin said and she felt the grip on her neck getting tighter, and tighter. Her father's human nails were digging into her soft neck. Sesshomaru tried his best to look stoic as usual, but inside he was fiercely holding back his urges to shove the man back. "He is a senior at school; He is in a program that makes him…"

"Her teacher." He said coolly.

"Fucking your teacher you little slut?" Her dad demanded.

"I am dropping off her work from her last 2 classes today since the dean sent her home." Sesshomaru interrupted. "I don't care if you are her father or not, the only reason I am here is because the dean decided that since my ex girlfriend is the reason Rin was allowed to leave the school."

"Stealing other peoples men now are you?" He then accused. Sesshomaru was only trying to help her out, but he was just digging her in deeper.

"As if," Rin spat venomously.

"You insult my ability to find a girlfriend if you think I want this mess." Sesshomaru said thrusting books at Rin. "We're reading the wicker man and writing papers on the overthrow of patriarchic communities and the uprising of matriarchal religious communities." Sesshomaru said as Rin grabbed the books. "Oddly enough you're watching the two versions of the film in your cinematography class." With that he turned.

"Don't you talk to me like that?" Akito yelled at Sesshomaru's back.

"As much as I can't stand your daughter, remove her from your grasp. As a temporary educational associate to the school, I am duty bound to report any forms of abuse I see. And after the time Rin had trying not to get her ass kicked by Kagura, she deserves a break. Good job avoiding those attacks, by the way Rin. I thought she was going to destroy you. Who would have thought?" With that he turned and ran down her street before any one else could see.

"You got sent home for avoiding a fight?" Her father asked uncertainly.

"Yes, the dean sent me home before things got too out of hand." Rin said. She received a grunt from her father. His grasp loosened on her neck as he shut the door and shoved Rin inside.

"I'll be back in a week or two," her father said distantly as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Have fun in Osaka, daddy," This caught him by surprise, but he didn't turn to face her. "You look good daddy." And then he was gone. Rin was alone again. Or so she thought.

She felt his hands first; they brushed her hair to the side of her neck, and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Come upstairs and let me look at your neck." Rin looked at him and nodded. She refused to be carried, and Sesshomaru watched intently as he watched her struggle up the stairs.


	14. It begins

(A/N: Alright, now I know that now that this story is back, I am going to get some reviews right? I've been doing very well about uploading new chapters and I corrected spelling and such in previous chapters. So please! Review!

PS. This chapter has mature content. If you are offended by sexual activities, then do not read this chapter. Just saying. kthankxbye)

"You don't seem to have any lasting damage, aside from bruises." Sesshomaru observed as Rin bent her neck forward for his examination. He didn't let his fingers linger on the finger shaped bruises. Rin was just upset that he witnessed such an event. It was embarrassing for her, to be a demon disguised as a human, to be beaten into submission like that.

"Thank you." Rin said whipping her head back. Sesshomaru just gave her a knowing glance, but she still felt like she needed to explain. "If you didn't come to the front door with a phony assignment, I'd be in a lot worse shape." She admitted.

"Why have you allowed this to go on for as long as it has?" Sesshomaru coolly demanded. His curiosity had gotten the better of him. He knew she wasn't his problem, but for some reason seeing her spirit being crushed the way that it was, as violently as it was, it didn't bode well with him. He couldn't figure out why.

This girl had an attitude, she was a bitch. She never allowed him to act superior in her presence; because she was sure that he was no better than she. Of course he was superior, he was a demon. She was mortal. She was weak; she was never going to be on his socialite status. She was smart. Oh lord, was she smart. She was almost as smart as he was, especially since she skipped one of her high school years to be able to graduate in his class. And how could he forget that she was beautiful. Inside and out. He had, had several fantasies that she was the main focus of, and he had actually slept with her. He wasn't infatuated with her, but she was defiantly a road block in his mind.

She was almost exactly the girl Sesshomaru would want except for a few menial things that meant the world to Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru realized why he hated her so. He had figured out what always kept her at arms length from him.

Rin was a threat to his position, everywhere...

"He is all I have." She said. Her soft voice drew him out of his thought process. "I told you that before." She said slightly annoyed. She lit another candle and took out a note book. She began to write.

"I understand that, but why don't you fight back?" He demanded. He clearly had a different relationship with his father, then Rin had with hers.

"I think there is something wrong with him. There is a reason he drinks. It's not my mother. It's something else. He is like bipolar or something." Rin explained. "I don't know who my father is, but I have a place to live, that is rent free. Besides his mood swings and ignorance to my everyday life, it's not so bad. I rarely see him. He's always off at a bar. Or he is with this woman, apparently." Rin vented.

"There is still no call for abuse. You are a woman!"

"But you tripping me and lifting up my skirts with your friend, Jaken, is behavior I deserve!" Rin yelled back. She was right, just because he was threatened by her intelligence and perhaps even envious of being as free as she was, was no excuse for his cruelty to her. Once more, that was something he would never say out loud.

"We aren't talking about my actions."

"Or did I deserve to have you trick me into having sex with you?" Rin demanded. She saw red. Her vision blurred, she was angry. If she wasn't careful she was going to lose her cover again. She had been so careful to not let anyone find out about what she was and she is coming close to blowing a second time in one day!

Sesshomaru didn't respond that time. He only sighed. She was right. She defiantly didn't deserve that. That was for his selfish triumph.

"It was wrong of me to consider your purity just an unfortunate pawn in my conquest of your submission." He said. This only infuriated Rin further. So he admitted that he did it for just shits and giggles. She was going to kill him.

Rin hit him. She hit him over and over, and he just let her. He understood how Kagura went down so easily against this girl over the past years, Rin knew how to hit. On top of that, she could hit hard. He couldn't place where all her strength came from, but it certainly seemed unnatural. Rin knew she had to calm down, but she couldn't bring herself to stop beating the man that she had wanted to obliterate since they were children. If she didn't calm down soon, she was going to lose herself again. Rin wasn't sure how long she was hitting him, but after some time Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. Not in a seductive way, but just in a way to say that she had done enough damage to him. It was time to stop.

"You are such a bastard!" She cried out. She thought about spitting on him, but she wasn't in the best position for that.

"Tell me something I don't know sweetheart." He replied coldly and condescendingly.

"I don't know why I'm so upset; I know what kind of man you are!" She struggled to break free from his grasp, but gasped in pain as she moved her torso in the wrong direction.

"If you stop hitting me, I'll let you smoke more." Sesshomaru said cautiously. For a moment Rin considered this. She didn't like the idea of just turning to drugs to forget her life, the way he was suggesting. Yet she did want to experience the sensation of that again. When would she have the time to do it again before he father returned in a few days?

"Fine," Rin said. It was obvious that she was defeated. Even if she was in her demon form, he doubted she could take on Sesshomaru. She might have been a bit faster, but she wasn't ever going to be as strong as he was. "Because I feel like I'm dying!"

Sesshomaru smirked. After his first high, he was a goner as well. Rin wouldn't believe how angry of a child he was before he began to smoke. The brainiac, cold, and cruel man she knew was the mellowed out version of how he used to be. He could almost guarantee that if he and Rin had a mutual understanding of each other then they might be able to become smoke buddies. Friends with this woman would be an interesting prospect.

"Would you like to do it yourself?" He asked as he released her and began packing the bowl of his pipe. Rin nodded curtly.

"You go first." She chirped. She didn't want to be stoned before him. What if he just got her stoned again and took advantage of her, again… She wasn't prepared for that. Sesshomaru obliged. He took four hits and then passed Rin the pipe. She held it the way that he had showed her, and waited for his confirmation as to if she was doing it correctly. Once he nodded his head, she lit the lighter he handed her and put the bowl to her lips. She was coughing again, but she deemed the process a worthy one, especially since it was going to keep her pain levels down.

Sesshomaru grabbed the bowl from her quickly and held her hands above her head. She was coughing harder then he was comfortable with. Soon after she stopped she held her hand out again and took another couple drags.

"Better?" He asked. He watched Rin set the bowl down on her bed, and she began to giggle. Rin was higher then he ever dared become around other people. Sesshomaru was always in a state of constant buzz, not like Rin, who probably couldn't stand if she tried.

A giggle, a giggle was his answer. Again she started fiddling with the drapes that were hanging from her bed. With her father out of the picture she felt more freedom to act out on her urges, which were very silly.

"Oh, my god!" Rin gasped. She curled under her comforter and was feeling her sheets. "This feels amazing!" Rin was giggling. She wanted to touch everything, and it was obvious that she had little control over what she was doing. Sesshomaru recognized some of her motions, her stances. The things that interested her, were the same as the things that interested him when he was as high as she was for the first time. She was almost animalistic, and she was fast. Very fast. Even though she couldn't balance, she was faster than every other human he had ever seen. What was she?

"Everything feels sensational when you are as high as you are," Sesshomaru stated blankly. He for a moment considered taking a few more hits, then he could soar with her as well, but perhaps it wasn't the best idea. He needed to take more time to study her.

"Sure," Was all Rin said. She was on the floor digging under her bed. All sorts of clothes came out from under her bed. Sesshomaru was very confused as to what she was doing. "I'm wicked hot!" Before Sesshomaru even processed what was happening he watched Rin whisk herself into her closet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He heard her falling and heard something large hit the floor. "You better not be getting hurt in there!" Sesshomaru said. If something bad happened to Rin then he would be held responsible. Also now that he realized that she wasn't so bad a person, it would be regrettable to have to lose his entertainment because she had a bad high.

She was out in a flash though. She had changed from her jeans and sweater into short pajama shorts. They barley covered her bottom, and they were tighter then she probably realized and were black and pink spotted in color. She also changed into a snug pink tank top, that barley went down to her bellybutton and was extremely low cut. All Sesshomaru could do was raise an eye brow and stare.

"This is sooo much better!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshomaru could only think of one thing to make her more attractive. If her skin was the same ivory color all over her body, she would look perfect. The bruises were splotchy and were all over her torso. Her legs were perfect. The only bruising there looked like she had fallen off of a skateboard.

"I'd have to agree." He wanted another hit. He took it. He took a few more and offered the pipe to Rin again. She had been watching him. She had a curious look in her eyes, and Sesshomaru noticed that she smirked only the slightest amount when the pipe was offered again. She took it and pulled in a few seriously deep hits.

"You look, 'done'," Rin said with air quotes. She began a serious giggling fit. Sesshomaru actually chuckled with her.

"I believe you are as well."

"Thank you," Rin said softly. This took Sesshomaru back a bit. Why would she actually say thank you to him? "I've never felt this free before, it's amazing. And I never thought I'd have you to thank for freedom."

"I never thought I would tell you that you are welcome." He said. He grabbed the pipe from her small hands and pulled her back onto the bed. She wasn't looking to steady.

She didn't fight him, but she didn't land on the bed. She landed once again on Sesshomaru. Only this time neither of them was disgusted about it.

"You are so warm…" Rin said. She ran a hand over his white shirt. He of course was still stuck in his school uniform. She could feel his heat through the thin white fabric. And instead of moving herself to the bed, she set herself on his lap. She was being slow and cautious, as if Sesshomaru would object to her soft body sitting on his lap.

"You're so…" Was as much as Sesshomaru could manage before Rin touched her lips to his, and then sharply retracted her self. She looked like she might get slapped for what she had done. Her big doe eyes were soft, and innocent, making her look like a child. Instead of the voluptuous woman he knew her to be.

In an instant his lips were on hers again in a fierce and passionate kiss. Rin was by no means easy, but she had already had sex with Sesshomaru, for an entire weekend, what was there to lose? Besides at least this time, she was ready. This time she knew what she was doing, and she planned on rocking his world. Also, if she distracted him with something he couldn't resist, the less he would be studying her. Hopefully he would just forget.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the bottom and pulled her bottom as close to him as he could get. The new contact made Rin gasp. The sensations she was feeling were beyond anything she had ever felt before. Every grasp, every finger light touch sent chills through her body. The same could be said for Sesshomaru who let out a series of groans as Rin pressed herself into his groin.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity of Rin's gasp to begin nibbling and sucking on Rin's collar bone. He let one of his hands wander to her breasts, while using the other to arch her even closer to him yet. Being in her inebriated state, rin couldn't even form the right syllables to make her lover's name.

"Sessunas… fuuck… sessshhhh…. Ahhhhh" Sesshomaru began kissing her chest and eventually during her failed attempts on his name, he latched onto one of Rin's erect nipples through her tank top. "MARUUU…" She groaned in pleasure.

"Maru?" Sesshomaru questioned. He had to admit, it was a far cry better than Fluffy. Rin didn't answer, her mouth just found his again and she pushed him back against the bed. She laid down directly on top of him, and knotted her fingers in his long mane. Sesshomaru frankly was too high to care about foreplay, and pulled Rin's shirt over her head. It wasn't long until she pulled his of as well

Rin pushed herself up so she had one leg on each side of Sesshomaru and was grinding against his manhood. She looked almost like a cow girl with one had in her hair, the other on his chest with her head thrown back enjoying the new sensations. Sesshomaru flipped her over and licked a wet line from her belly button to between her breasts. Rin grabbed at his belt but had a very difficult time, she couldn't figure out how to work it, but Sesshomaru had it off in moments. Rin's own shorts and panties were torn from her body next. He didn't care about how many bruises she had, he just wanted to feel her. All of her. He wanted to make her heart race, and to see sweat form above her brows as she cried out for more. The previous weekend they had shared together came flooding back into his mind and he was more then ready to rock Rin's world once more.

However things didn't go as he had planed, because as soon as Rin's shorts were off she threw all her weight into her chest and flipped them over once more. Rin hovered over him unknowingly showing him a large degree of dominance. Sesshomaru tried to flip them over, but Rin was very agile and kept herself from being caught. She was going to make sure he knew who was boss. She knew how to handle her dignity, stoned or not.

Eventually Sesshomaru, yes, the Sesshomaru gave in. He positioned himself beneath her, and gently pulled her hips down onto him. Rin cried out in pleasure, and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. He began to mover her hips at a pace he was happy with, she might have won the fight for sexual dominance, but he was going to have some control. Rin called his name again… or at least her version of it. "Maru!"

"Yes," he groaned from beneath her. He began moving her faster, and bounding with her thrusts. Yes. It was difficult for him to believe that he could very well be regularly fucking the girl he had wanted since he met her in jr. high. "Yes," He groaned over and over. Rin was good at what she was doing. She had defiantly picked up on some of the things Sesshomaru was a fan of over their weekend rendezvous. She would change her pace, and her weight distribution; she was teasing him in the cruelest way possible. Whenever she found a spot he was really enjoying, she would switch it up and torment her lover some more. She stopped arching her back up and leaned her self forward and latched lips with Sesshomaru.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Still grinding her self against him she moaned against his mouth. A devilish smile graced her lips and she sat straight up on him once more.

"I'd be better if you got back down here." Sesshomaru said. He pulled himself back up to her lips and pulled her close to him. His mouth claimed hers once more, and Rin gave into him completely. She was very adamant about what she wanted to do to him. Rin still fought him for the top. He spent the entire weekend dominating her; it was time to return the favor.

Sesshomaru took the hint and scooted both of them up further so his back was against Rin's head board. She then continued to ride him. Sesshomaru ran his hands up and down her back, one hand had a constant grip on her bottom, helping her to maintain a steady pace and pressure on him. Their chests pressed together so tight that there was no space between them, both were slick with sweat and clinging to each other as if they wished to never stop. Sesshomaru decided to latch onto one of Rin's nipples, and she screamed out in pleasure. After a few moments he moved to the other breast, and then he just sucked on her neck.

"Maru, that hurts." Rin managed in ragged breaths. Sesshomaru continued through her protests. He moaned into her neck. Even though he was hurting her Rin couldn't stop, she was close, and by how clingy Sesshomaru was getting, she could tell that he was close too. "Maru, please!" She cried out. Even she was unsure of what that meant. Please stop? Or please, fuck me? Neither one cared. Sesshomaru began to help her quicken her pace. Both of them began feeling a tight coil of pressure build in their abdominal areas.

Rin arched herself back in ecstasy, her movements were so sharp that Sesshomaru lost his suction, and just leaned forward and nuzzled his face in Rin's breasts. Rin hugged his head close to her as the coil broke and she came. "Maru!"

"Rin, Oh god Rin." Sesshomaru moaned. They both fell to the side, and held each other. They were both twitching slightly as they tried catching their breath. What and experience.

"That was amazing..." Rin sighed

"You are certainly honing your abilities quite well." Sesshomaru mused. Rin scoffed at him. Of course he would find the cruelest thing to say after something so wonderful. He stretched himself out, making himself look like he had grown another foot. "Very good." He added at hearing her dissatisfaction with his response.

"Well, good." Rin said slightly annoyed still. She sat up and glared at her black walls.

"What do you want me to say?" Sesshomaru stated blankly. Of course he wouldn't understand. Why would he. He obviously didn't feel shame for the situation.

"I don't want you to say anything." What could he say? Nothing he would or could say would male her feel any better. She just fucked Sesshomaru, again. She swore she was done after the weekend, but here she was again. Also, once again, he left a giant mark on her neck. "I want to not feel like a fucking whore is what I want. But that's all I seem to be, and you have no problem keeping me in that mind set is all!" Rin screamed. She completely crawled away from him and sat at the foot of her bed.

"You threw yourself at me, and you're a gorgeous woman, why would I deny myself that?" He asked logically.

"I threw myself at you?" Rin screamed. She couldn't really argue with that, but she never would have done anything like that if Sesshomaru hadn't have guilted her into getting high. Who was he to do that? Pretend to be a decent guy and then after he got what he want he showed his true colors. Rin obviously hadn't learned from their weekend together. "You wait until I am in some cluster fuck of emotional trauma, and either pulls some really gentleman like move, or inebriate me, then you… did you just call me gorgeous?" The realization of his compliment made her feel slightly less dirty.

"Surely you must know how attractive you are." He said blankly, and looked at her.

"No, I am not." Rin admitted. She was being honest. She never really did find herself attractive. She spent her whole life hiding from what she was, feeling the shame of hiding her true abilities. Her true beauty.

"How can you think that? You are the most beautiful human, I have ever seen." He said coolly. Human. The most beautiful human. She silently fumed; she should be the most beautiful demon he had ever seen.

"Just stop." Rin said. She wanted to cry. But then she felt the warm soft touch of his lips to her shoulder. What was he doing? He kissed her neck and wrapped his long arms around her small frame. "Enough!" Rin said. A tear fell down her face, and she tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go.

"What happened to you?" He asked. He sensed there was something deeply wrong that Rin was trying to hide. Her tears proved it. He turned her around to face him while she struggled against him. Once he had her facing him he held her close and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She wasn't faking her tears to earn his pity. She was really crying.

"No offense, but you've never given me any reason to trust you." Rin stated and pulled away again. She received only a grunt in return.

"Want some bud to calm you down?" he kissed her again.

"No. If we end up fucking again, I want to be sober for it." Rin said kissing him back. What could she say? He knew just how to change here thought processes. In a few moments he had her pressed against the bed again. He hated the smell of her tears, and he would do anything he possibly could to make them stop.

"You know, Inuyasha, We haven't seen Rin in forever!" Kagome sighed. They had only been dating for a little under two months, and they already argued like a married couple. In truth nothing much had changed from their previous relationship except the fact that they held hands and kissed.

"Dad said I could have a party!" Inuyasha said. He really wanted to change the subject. Rin had been acting strange lately, and Inuyasha was willing to bet that she had some things to take care of that she didn't want to talk about. Knowing Rin the way he did, he knew that they would see her again when she had fixed what ever she was struggling with.

"Don't change the subject." Kagome scowled. She removed herself from his arms and crossed the floor to the window. She was worried, and when Kagome was curious about something she always had a way of finding out what she wanted. "Can we take a walk over to her place? She has been acting really strange lately."

"No," Inuyasha said flatly. He needed no time to even think about a different answer. He didn't consider however how much trouble he'd be in for it.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Kagome screamed and bashed Inuyasha in the side of the head with a throw pillow. Inuyahsa quickly moved to the door of his room.

"I know Rin has been acting strange, but if she needed to talk about it, she would tell us. We all have problems we have to face alone; maybe she has just found hers."

"No one should have to go through something big alone. I just don't want her to do something reckless and hurt herself!" Kagome cried out. Rin's sudden spurts of depression had Kagome quite worried about her. Sango would have noticed if she could keep her face off of Miroku's for more then five minutes at a time.

"She isn't going to hurt herself; we'd be able to smell that kind of fear, Kagome." Inuyasha reasoned. She knew he was right, but she just hated not knowing what was going on with that girl 24/7. Since Rin was supposed to be a junior to them, Kagome always tried to play the role of big sister. Especially because Rin's mother ran out on her. "Help me plan the party. Get your mind off of it." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha really knew how to distract her. All he could hope was that she wouldn't get too out of hand with the project.


	15. A Change

Sorry about updates taking so long. But I got a new job XD I am officially a hair stylist. :D I absolutely love it. I'm excited to go to work in the morning, it's great. But here is some more Maru and Rin love.

I am going to try and add more characters in besides Rin and Sesshomaru. But I'm finding it difficult to jump from couple to couple.

Enjoy the story my loves 3

It was the first time they had all hung out together in a couple weeks. Kagome was absolutely overjoyed that little Rin was back into the group activities once more. Rin had managed to cover the remaining pieces of sexual evidence, from Sesshomaru, but Kagome immediately could sense a difference in Rin. Due to Sesshomaru's amazing seals it wasn't the new scent that gave her away, Rin was wearing a different style of clothing. A black thin strapped tank top that showed the lower section of her mid drift, and a pair of baby blue jeans with holes in the knees that were tight around her thighs and flared out at the knee, with a pair blue and black Vanns.

"I like the new look, Rin" Kagome said. Rin looked down and checked herself out. For some reason most of the clothes she usually wore just didn't seem appealing to her any more. She felt the need to dress like a young lady, and not some high school punk, she felt the need to look good.

"I want to know what it feels like to be taken seriously. Like an adult." Rin explained. "I still think its age appropriate." She laughed.

"She didn't say you were old," Sango giggled with Rin. Kagome still looked like she was suspecting something.

"Can I have your 'Ramones' T shirt then?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked like he could have slapped her. The Ramones were one of Rin's favorite band shirts. She wouldn't even let any one touch it let alone borrow. It was an absolutely ludacris question from Kagome.

"You're kidding." Miroku said

"Kagome shut up." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Yeah," Rin said. Everyone stopped bickering over Kagome's question. Rin realized her mistake to little to late. "I'll bring it to school with me tomorrow." Rin volunteered.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Kagome accused. She knew when something was wrong with Rin, and something was defiantly up with her. Rin just looked shocked at the out burst. "You disappear off the face of the earth for 2 weeks, and when you come back it's like you're a completely different person!"

"Kagome, maybe I just did some soul searching, and decided that dressing like I'm going to vandalize public property isn't going to get me any where!" Rin burst out. She stood up so she could get as close to Kagome's height as possible. Rin immediately dropped her guard. And Kagome just stared at her in astonishment. Rin never gave up her ground during a disagreement.

"Why won't you just tell us? You used to tell us everything!" Kagome insisted as Rin turned around to face the wall. She was getting upset, why Kagome couldn't just accept that some people wanted to try and grow up.

She was embarrassed to admit it even to herself, but having multiple sexual encounters with Sesshomaru, and beginning to smoke weed, had put things into perspective for her. She didn't want to hide. She didn't feel as ashamed herself. Somehow sleeping with the Ice Prince had raised her self esteem and boosted her over all confidence. She didn't want to look like a hoodlum any longer, when she dressed nice, she felt amazing, and not to mention she no longer looked like she was 12. On the first day she dressed in adult clothing, Sesshomaru had said she had a 'mature beauty' about her. Although she herself was still getting used to clothing that flattered her features and not cloaked them.

"You only think you knew half of what I am going through Kagome!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. The entire house had probably heard her. In the next few moments Izayoi would be sure to make a 'coincidental' stop by the door, and then she would make it known how much she didn't appreciate Rin yelling in the house.

"Calm down you two!" Sango tried to reason. She went to move between the two girls, but Miroku held her tight.

"Let them do what they need to do." Miroku whispered into her ear. She could never say no to that tone.

"Well then why don't you tell us?" Kagome shoved Rin. Rin stumbled but didn't retaliate. She didn't know what to do, she was sick of being pushed around and she was sick of letting it happen… but what could she do? Hitting Kagome back wouldn't have solved anything anyways.

"Kagome back the fuck off!" Inuyasha said and grabbed her around the waist. Why had things gotten so violent so fast? Just a few moments prior they were all laughing and having a good time. Why had Kagome had to get so nosy…? It was because she cared, but she just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"I have been worried sick! You don't call us, you stopped hanging out with us, you barley acknowledge us in school any more. What made you decided to grow up so god damn fast?!" Kagome yelled.

"MAYBE SOME OF US HAVE TO GROW UP FAST!" Rin hollered. Oh god, she was about to lose control. She couldn't lose control, she couldn't risk them finding out about her true form. "Not all of us have rich loving parents to fall back on when we fall. Some of us need to be our own safety nets and need to start making good impressions of school only because we can't financially secure a spot in a good school. AND MAYBE SOME OF US… Maybe some of us just need to change… maybe I just need a change. So I'm sorry I don't consult my wardrobe with you." Rin slowly stalked out the door.

"Rin…" Sango began.

"Do not follow me." Rin curtly replied. As she stormed down the hall she passed a curious looking Izayoi, as if on cue. Rin ignored her questioning gaze and just stormed down the halls. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself there.

Sesshomaru's room.

She hadn't any idea where is room was. She had never been there before, but she could just feel him there. Suddenly she felt her breath catch… had she been crying? Yes. And she hadn't even realized it.

She pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Who the hell walked in here with out…?" Sesshomaru drooled in an angry monotonous tone. He rounded the corner from what seemed to be the bathroom in a pair of baggy plaid blue pajama pants, and no shirt. His rock hard abs seemed to glisten in the moonlight. She had just seen him naked the day before, but his body still ceased to amaze her. Every time she saw it, she felt the need to stare at it in awe.

Before Sesshomaru could ask why she was there, and why she was in tears, Rin walked over to him swiftly and planted a hard kiss on his lips. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. She was lucky he had inhuman reflexes or they would have wound up on the ground. "Take me home," She cried softly. "Please take me home, Maru…"

"Go hide in the back seat of my car." He said nuzzling her back. She had never sought out his affection or help. Their sexual exploits were always instigated by Sesshomaru's own desires. She lifted her head and nodded. "I'll be out in 15 minutes. Do not get caught." He added sternly. She lowered herself and nodded with silent tears still streaming down her face. As she turned to walk away Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him, and he grabbed her upper arm loosely and let it slide down as she continued to pull away

"What?" her voice was barley above a whisper, it was hallowed and the sound of her crushed spirits sent a small burst of rage through his body. The more time Sesshomaru spent with that woman, the more he began to feel short strange sensations when she was around. He couldn't understand how she could manage to infuriate him so easily, and then the next moments make him actually want to smile. On rare occasion she could make him laugh. Not his arrogant chuckle, but a real laugh. Something he hadn't done since he was a child. He often spent his time wondering what she could possibly be. He simply couldn't believe she was human, she had to be part fae, or some form of a siren. They were an extremely rare breed, but not unheard of in this time. Any other person, human or other wise would have immediately wished for death for sneaking into his room, but Rin had just walked in without fear, and upset. He immediately lost all anger from his invasion of privacy, and was actually worried about her.

"What happened…" He held her hand. She only looked at him briefly before looking to the floor and pulling her hand away.

"I don't want to talk about it…" She walked out of his room and he heard her run towards the garage. From her direction she took the long way around, smart girl. She probably wanted them to think she had already stormed out, instead of in his bedroom. He couldn't help what he did next.

"Kagome I can't believe you pushed her like that!" Sango accused and slapped Kagome in the head with a pillow. "She didn't deserve that and you know it! Since you and Inuyasha started dating you've become a total bitch!"

"Do not even go there! Since you decided Miroku was tolerable you have been sucking his face every day for the past couple months! If I'm being a bitch you are a slut!" Kagome screamed back! She shoved Sango against the futon making her stumble back.

"Maybe if you didn't think you had to dictate everyone's lives then maybe Rin wouldn't have bailed on us all those times!" Sango yelled again, lunging for Kagome before she was grabbed and contained by Miroku.

"Stop this nonsense!" Miroku tried to reason. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as she tried to take advantage of Sango's impaired state.

"Cut your shit!" Inuyasha yelled. The girls were snarling and thrashing for each other. The boys were at an absolute loss.

"I love how you all alienate one that you once held so dear." Sesshomaru trolled from the door. He could sense how territorial the women were being. Their demon senses must have been getting the better of them. It was only natural to gang up on Rin. She was the only unmatched in their group of friends. "I loved watching her run out of the front door crying. It's not a sight I see as often as I would like." Sesshomaru mused. He had no idea why he was doing this. Part of him loved seeing the sudden sullen expressions that overcame Sango and Kagome. Both girls unhappily went limp in their boyfriends' arms.

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha spat. Although he had to admit, he was glad the girls had calmed down. They were visibly guilty of how they were acting. Shame covered their faces.

"No one asked me." Sesshomaru smirked from the door, but he felt like he needed to be here. Rin crying felt like it should be punishable by death. He wanted to make them feel the shame of what they had done…

The shame for what he also should have felt for the years of abuse he had put her through. What had that woman done to him? Why did he suddenly feel remorse?

"I just wanted to extend my congratulations. How often will you receive a personal congratulation and applause from the ice prince?" Sesshomaru slowly clapped and chuckled as he walked slowly in the direction of the garage. Only one irrational thought crossed his mine.

No One Hurts What Is Mine…


	16. The Ice Prince Is Melting

Sesshomaru just held her soft form against him as she slept. Even when she slept she was a commodity to him. A girl that could last in an argument with him could look so peaceful and young while she slept.

For the first time since there secret relationship that he had laid in her bed with out being stoned or have had sex before hand. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed just laying there and embracing her warmth.

Rin.

Rin.

Rin.

She began to plague his thoughts. The worst part was that he didn't really even mind. The more time that he spent around her the more he enjoyed her company, not that he would ever admit that. She was an enigma in his world.

Even a simple word problem from his math exam made her jump into his mind; Of course that is the question he got wrong. His first imperfect score in years was all because the flash of her smile wouldn't stop entering his mind. All because of the name Rin; it was even a man's name in the equation. The fact that, that offended him was a bit of a commodity in his mind. He had to work even harder then he had previously. He refused to become salutatorian, second to Rin. A man was always supposed to be smart; he had to take care of his woman….

His woman… Bull shit! She was a good time, nothing more. He didn't let anything fill his heart, or warm the ice that his heart had become.

Although despite their constant arguments, he wanted her around. The smallest things still brought them to huge arguments. He was still arrogant, and she was still an annoying bitch, but some how they completed each other. They both sensed it, but neither one were prepared to admit that perhaps they were meant to be so much more. In fact they both tried to avoid the moments that made this realization stand out even more.

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she slept, and actually smiled. A smile no one else would see except for her. A smile no one could know about.

He went to sleep trying to hate himself for not taking advantage of her in her upset state, but he couldn't. He wanted to hate himself for dropping everything he was doing to defend her and take her home… but once again, he couldn't. He wanted to hate himself for defending her, but he felt complete from doing it. She was ruining him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized for the millionth time. The guilt she felt was unbearable.

"She is your best friend and you're driving her away! She's right! Since we've gotten together you have gotten bitchier. Its ridiculous. Just because you're in a relationship and she isn't, doesn't give you the right to be a colossal bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at her. It was his turn to be infuriated with her behavior. What made it worse for kagome was that she was positive she was in the wrong, and she wasn't used to feeling defeated.

"She is changing don't you see that? In the matter of a couple of months she grew up! That doesn't just happen!" Kagome shot back. Of course she was suspicious. Inuyasha knew she was suspicious of everything. Kagome was next to impossible to deal with half the time.

"Maybe she has the right to grow the fuck up! We all knew her life wasn't easy. Have you seen the bruises she can't quite hide? She doesn't have to tell us! I thought you'd be the first to figure it out while you watch her so fucking hard to get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha threw his hands into the air for emphasis. Kagome just looked at him shell shocked. Inuyasha had just won an argument.

"Oh my god… you're right…" She covered her mouth as if to hide what she just said. Her eyes opened wide and they began to fill with tears. Inuyasha made no move to console her, because even though he knew she would be upset with him for this, she was completely in the wrong. Kagome didn't deserve praise for realizing an obvious mistake too late. "I am so sorry…" She whispered defeated

"It's Rin you need to be apologizing to. Kagome you need to straiten the fuck up." Inuyasha said Blankley and left the room. The chill he emitted when he left the room would have made Sesshomaru proud… If he didn't despise him, of course.

Sango inched her way into the room and silently watched Kagome beat herself up. She couldn't bear to watch it, as much as Kagome deserved it. Sango didn't say a word, but sat on the chair next to where Kagome sobbed. If Kagome wanted her, she was there, and even if she didn't she could keep her silence. Kagome was such a fiery spirit, it was always a shame to see her down in the dumps.

"Sango… How do I fix this?" She sobbed into her knees. Inuyasha had never been angry enough to tell her off the way he had and then just leave. Kagome was having a small break down. Sango knew that she feared losing both Rin and Inuyasha. She was bossy, she had to have power, or else she felt like she lacked control of her life. Kagome was a dominate creature. She just had to learn when and where she could bring out those qualities.

"How long do you think Rin is honestly going to stay mad at you?" Sango chided. Kagome knew she was right, but she just dropped her head to look at the ground. "And Inuyasha will come around. He's still getting used to having a girlfriend and dealing with all the changes that come with it."

"Rin shouldn't have to be mad at me. I should just know when to butt out!" Kagome wailed. Sango was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't come running back to the room to consol Kagome. He always hated the scent of her tears. Even as children it always made him angry, sometimes you couldn't even recognize him.

"Kagome, we can't stay the same forever, so Rin is growing up! Good for her! We have families to fall back on if we screw up with our mindless and selfish indulgences. This is her chance to be who she needs to be now, to get to where and who she wants to be in the future." Sango reasoned. Kagome just sighed.

"You're right… Inuyasha is right. She has so much more to lose…" Kagome whipped her tears with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"But she also has the most to gain." Sango grinned. "Her hardships are going to take her places that we couldn't ever even dream about."

"How do you manage to make everything sound like its going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"I learned it from Rin…" Sango begrudgingly admitted. "That girl will do anything to make you smile, even when her world is falling apart… Do the right thing Kagome…" Sango sauntered out the door leaving Kagome with her thoughts. Yes… she was helpful this time…

And Miroku told her to stay out of it.

Rin stalked quietly down the halls looking for her. She didn't care if her friend was mad forever. It was time to put up silly little games and toys and bad fashion phases. She didn't want to be the center of attention any more. Sesshomaru had made her realize that she only wanted to be able to slip by unseen. Normal… Happy. Rin spotted Kagome sitting in her homeroom talking to Hojo. Even though she was openly dating Inuyasha, he still continued to try and woo her.

Pathetic.

Rin stalked up and threw her old Ramones T shirt on her desk, shocking the hell out of both Kagome and Hojo. "If you ever lay your hands on me again, Higurashi, it will be your last time. Do you understand me?" Rin growled. Her original goal was to just deliver it in silence. Maybe Kagome would come around if she realized how serious she was about making these changes in here life. Well… there was only one way to find out.

The teacher looked at Rin like she was crazy. "Is there a problem, Miss Shito?" He asked her awkwardly.

"Not any more," Rin smiled and skipped out of the classroom.

Oh shit… Rin was extremely pissed of. Kagome stood to follow her out of the class, but she was stopped by her teacher.

"Class is beginning shortly; I will not grant you a hall pass." Was all he said before getting to the tasks at hand.

Rin made it to her class in the nick of time. The bell rang just as soon as she stepped over the door line. Inuyasha gave her a small cheer. And Sesshomaru gave a small smirk from the corner of the room. Rin shook her head; he was being unnecessarily risky lately at school. People were already starting to comment on how civil they were being to each other lately. It was an amusing topic for most of the school.

She slid into her chair and took her math book out of her bag. Sighing she worked on the usual warm up equation written on the black board. Hyperboles… She loved them so. Math was a big fan of math; in fact she was a big fan of all her classes. Rin loved to learn, and she loved being smart. Her only main competition was Sesshomaru, and he relished that. It was beginning to dawn on her that they soon would be at each other's throats.

Wow… that was very similar to their last weekend's rendezvous. She smiled thinking about it.

There was only about four months of school left before the graduation, and she and Sesshomaru needed to discuss their competition to be valedictorian. It was always a touchy subject between them, even more so now that they were tolerant of each other. They had become pretty decent friends over the past months. Although the previous night was the first time that he had ever consoled her with out trying to seduce her. It was refreshing to wake up next to him and get ready for class together; even though once they dressed they had to part ways. Rin found herself wishing that one day he would walk up to school with her on his arm and be proud to be seen with her. Yet she knew it was impossible. Some where deep down she couldn't accept that. She found herself getting more and more upset when she saw other women like Kagura and Yura that bitch with the hair, swooning over him.

As if on cue Rin stormed past Sesshomaru who was being hounded by Kagura. "You never take me out any more!" She whined Rin grimaced. Jealousy didn't become Rin.

"Its been months since we've done anything together, I would think that it would be obvious that I want nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru icily stated. He grabbed a few books from his locker and slammed it behind him. Kagura began to tear up, and Sesshomaru glanced over towards Rin as she passed by. She didn't stop, but she looked upset so he gave her a small smirk. Rin smirked back and continued forward away from the scene.

"What was that?!" Kagura screamed. "Did you just smile at the little tramp?!" She yelled even louder.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you are nothing to me. And you never will be." He stalked towards his class and didn't look back towards the hysterical Kagura.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Jaken snuck up beside him. Jaken was the closet thing he had to a friend that wasn't Rin. In the back of his mid he had to wonder, how a man as successful as he has so far been and as attractive as he was, how he only had one public friend, and then a secret lover. How he longed to walk with Rin in the halls making small talk and publicly brushing strands of stray hairs behind her ears.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru greeted. Sadly he made his social bed, and now he had to sleep in it. How could he publicly be friends with Rin now? He wasn't about to ruin the image he worked so hard to build. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"I know," Jaken sighed. He knew something was going on with his best friend, but he didn't have the courage to ask what. Sesshomaru had become more distant. Not in a cold way, but in a more dream like state. "Did you hear the stunt Shito Pulled in my homeroom?"

"Stunt?" Sesshomaru asked surprised. Something must have happened because when he saw Rin walk passed Him earlier she looked like saddened, and aggravated at the same time.

"She stormed into the class room, and threw a t shirt at Higurashi, told her she was going to fuck her shit up if she touched her again, and stormed out. The Dean is looking everywhere for her. Have you seen her?" Jaken rambled.

Oh, so she fucked up. The school didn't take threats like that very lightly. "What did Kagome say?" Sesshomaru inquired. He knew Rin was upset, but he never in a million years thought that Rin would behave so much like him. He was slightly proud of her, it took a real woman to stand up for herself, especially against such a good friend.

"She didn't say shit. She tried to follow her out of the class but the teacher stopped her." Jaken laughed hard. "It was nice to see the bitch speechless for once."

"Hn," Was all Sesshomaru would reply. He would need to talk to talk to Rin after classes.

"She is so hot. What I wouldn't give to fuck her at least once." Jaken sighed. Fuck who? Kagome?

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru Clarified, but Jaken just shook his head.

"Rin," Sesshomaru had to stifle back a growl. No one was to touch his Rin… Even if no one knew that she was his. "I've had a boner for that bitch since middle school. I even asked her to the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Jaken sighed. How did Sesshomaru not know that Jaken had a thing for Rin? He had seen him grab her ass before, but he just thought it was a general harassment against her innocence, not a flirt.

"That's where the girls ask the boys you dumb ass." Sesshomaru spat coldly. He quickened his pace. He didn't want to be around his toad friend, for fear that he might do something painful to him.

"Well I didn't know that! Slow down Bro!" Jaken said struggling to keep up with Sesshomaru. Once he caught up with him he continued to talk about Rin. "She's covered in bruises any ways. What I wouldn't give to put some bruises on her thighs. She smells like a Virgin, but she looks like she's been thoroughly fucked a few times. Her whole demeanor has changed." Jaken continued.

Bruises?

She didn't have any bruises when he left her this morning… Instantly Sesshomaru saw red. Her fucking Father must have come home after Sesshomaru left that morning. This had to stop. He hated seeing her beaten and depressed. He had begun to love her free spirit and her warm heart. As the weeks passed she had begun to mean more and more to him.

"I'll see during last block, she is in my grammar class." Sesshomaru said.

"Hello boys," Dean burns said running up from behind them. Both Sesshomaru and Jaken were taken slightly by surprise. Normally Sesshomaru would never have been taken off guard by a noisy half demon principle, but his thoughts were to focused on Rin. Jaken was just too oblivious to care. "Have you boys seen Rin? We're trying to find her."

"What did she do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Disruption of a homeroom that wasn't her own, she has been acting very strange; we just want her to speak to a peer counselor." Burns said. How could he possibly be out of breath? He was a half demon for Christ sakes.

"I see," Jaken and Sesshomaru said in unison.

"You're a peer councilor right Sesshomaru?" Burns asked. Sesshomaru nodded. He took on several responsibilities that he had no reason to do. He wanted all the extra recognition from colleges. He was determined to be a very influential member of society. Sesshomaru Loved power and he was determined to have as much power as he possibly could. "Well you haven't counseled in quite some time. I know you two don't get along at all, but if you wouldn't mind could you have a few meetings with her?"

"Sure,' Sesshomaru agreed. Rin was usually an open book with him. Plus he already knew why she was mad, why she was bruised, why she is acting strange. "We both have a study hall together before the class I teach. If a councle room is open I could talk to her then."

"Thank you!" Dean Burns exclaimed. He was just happy to have solved the problem seemingly easily.

"Let's get to class Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he walked away from his friend. Jaken just stood there wide eyed. Did he really just witness Sesshomaru agree to sit in the same room with Rin and talk?

"So Dean Burns just walked up to you and asked you to counsel me?" Rin asked, as Sesshomaru shut the door behind her, she was slightly doubtful of that situation, but stranger things had happened in that school. Like the friendship that blossomed between Sesshomaru and herself.

"So your father came home this morning?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran a hand lightly over her newly bruised leg.

"Well I guess you wouldn't believe I fell off my skate board?" Rin smiled.

"It bothers me that you just let this happen." Sesshomaru admitted. He sat down on a couch, and gestured for Rin to sit beside him. She did it without hesitation. And since it was a windowless room, she felt safe enough to rest her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru froze. She smelled so wonderful; he couldn't resist putting an arm around her shoulder. He didn't want to make a pass at her. He wanted her to talk. "Why havn't you told any one?"

"I told you." She sweetly replied. Then she shrugged. "He is sick. And I'll be gone soon; I've been accepted into a very prestigious school, I'll be out of town and in a dorm." Rin confessed.

"What?!" Sesshomaru exclaimed standing up. Rin fell into the dent in which he was sitting. This was news to him, when had she been accepted. Where was she going? Why hadn't she told him about her plans!

"I'm going to college?" Rin repeated. Although she made it sound more like a question. She was confused as to why Sesshomaru was all of a sudden upset. "Am I not supposed to do that?"

"Where are you going? What school? Why can't you stay in the city?" Sesshomaru spat out the questions in quick succession, he was very flustered. He didn't even give her time to answer. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked. He was so upset he began pacing back and forth and growling ever so slightly.

"I assumed you always knew I was going to college. I wouldn't be fighting you tooth and nail to be valedictorian just to do nothing with my life!" Rin exclaimed. She stood clumsily and walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hand.

"How long have you known you were going to leave me?" And before he could help it the words were out. Rin gasped and grabbed his other hand. Sesshomaru was instantly embarrassed. Never before had he spoken his true feelings out loud. He could see in Rin's eyes, that she understood in that sentence, she knew that he felt something for her. He turned his face away in angered shame.

"Do you honestly think I would have left without telling you?" She crooned into his neck as she pulled him into a soft embrace. He slid his hands out of hers and placed them in the small of her back and pulled her in tighter.

"You have become a very dear friend to me," Sesshomaru clarified, she tensed slightly as she heard his words, but hugged him even tighter. "A trusted friend, a good friend… I don't have many of those." Sesshomaru admitted. Rin pulled away and smiled at him, one of her bright smiles that could completely turn his entire day around.

"Well same here, Maru!" Rin exclaimed. She pulled away from his embrace and stomped her foot. "I don't keep you around because I'm bored you know!"

"You keep me around?" He mused with a slight smirk. "I dare say it's you I keep around." Rin grinned once more.

"Well I guess I'm glad you do." She relaxed her smile and tucked her chin in a bit looking at Sesshomaru through her eye lashes. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her chin and made her look him dead in the eye. Months ago this would have scared her, but now she just gave an expectant smile. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, and he straightened his posture so that she was lifted up off of the floor. Rin gave a small yelp, but Sesshomaru just took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"I could kiss you forever," He silently admitted against her lips. Once more he was embarrassed by his words but Rin didn't care.

"Then don't stop," She mumbled back. She knotted her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his middle; he grabbed her bottom for leverage, and sat back down on the couch. She loved when he held her, and she was willing to feel it in any way that she could. So what if they would never have a normal relationship or even a relationship at all, this was enough, enough for now.

A knock at the door was the only reason they pulled apart from each other. Sesshomaru threw Rin off of him with intense speed, and sprayed them both with a very odd smelling cologne.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru called out and sat in the chair opposite of the couch Rin was on.

Kagome walked slowly into the counseling room and gave a small gasp when she saw it was Sesshomaru counseling Rin. Rin looked as displeased as ever, but Kagome couldn't tell if it was because Sesshomaru was her councilor, or if it was because she showed up. Kagome was willing to bet that it was a little of both.

"What?" Rin demanded as she leaned back and crossed her bruised legs. Kagome winced at how cruel Rin's voice had come out. She could have given Sesshomaru a run for his money.

"I was told you were here… I just…" Kagome trailed off, but Rin's cold demanding eyes made her jump back on track. God, Rin was scary. Kagome took Rin's Ramone's t shirt from her back pack and handed it back to her. "I wanted to say I am sorry. I was wrong to jump on you like that." Rin dropped her guard a little bit. She was completely surprised that Kagome admitted that it was her fault. That was something that never happened.

Kagome leaned the shirt forward. "Keep it," Rin said standing up and pushing the shirt back towards Kagome. "It's a gift; I want you to have it… That way maybe you can remember the person you want me to be, instead of the person I actually am." And without a second glance Rin walked past Sesshomaru and Kagome Grabbed her bag and went to her next class.

Kagome just sat on the couch and burst into tears once more. Sesshomaru growled slightly. How dare Rin leave him alone with the crying bitch? Maybe he should call Inuyasha.

"Do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru sighed. He still managed to sound icy though.

"No!" Kagome sobbed. "He's mad at me too! He told me I am the one fucking up with Rin, and he's right! He is so right, He is never right!" She sobbed into her chest. " Now I am losing one of my best friends, and my boyfriend and I'm crying to you and I know you don't give a flying fuck about how I feel. And the whole school is going to know what's going on!" Kagome just kept digger herself in deeper and deeper.

"You are in a councilor's office, what ever you say in here stays in here." Sesshomaru chanted in a monotonous voice. Kagome just looked at him like he was making a joke. Was he really going to listen to her?

"You're kidding?" She gaped.

"No, I do not kid with the likes of you." He spat at her. "But I will say this, Inuyasha will not be mad at you for long. The bastard is so in to you he doesn't shut up about you at all!" Sesshomaru bitched. It was nice to get that annoying fact off of his chest. His brother always spoke about his bitch, and it was really beginning to annoy the shit out of everyone except Izayoi. "Secondly, how long has Rin honestly stayed mad at you? You have known each other since before I met her in middle school. Jesus, get your self together."

"Why are you saying nice things to me?" Kagome asked in complete shock. "I mean, thank you, but why? You could easily just make my life a living hell…" The bell rang and Kagome stood slowly, still unsure of what was going on.

"I'm having an off day… Now get to class before I change my mind." He opened the door and Kagome ran off. Sesshomaru just walked off to his class. To tease Rin until she is in a better mood. Deep down he really did know that she wasn't going to stay mad at Inuyasha's bit for long. But he felt good about making Kagome feel more certain about where things were headed in both cases…

The day had come…. The Ice Prince was finally melting…

I know there is no sexy stuff in this chapter, and I wanted it that way. I want people to see that Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship is starting to become a less sexual one and they're beginning to aquire an emotional friendship. :D I also don't want my story to just be constant sex….

I mean, what do you think this is? 50 Shades of Grey?

Ha ha ha ha ha … great books. XD


	17. The Party

"It's been weeks, how long do you honestly plan on staying mad at Kagome?" Sango asked Rin. They were sitting together at a WacDonalds eating their lunch. It was a Saturday, and despite Kagome's efforts to make contact with Rin, she had just ignored her.

"I'm going to be mad until she finally understands that I am not a child and she is not my mother!" Rin exclaimed. She dipped a few of her French fries in ranch and ate them greedily. "I've gone my entire life with out a mother, and I don't need some one a year older then me to tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. I need a friend not someone on a power trip."

"Well I understand that…" Sango said silently. "She just feels horrible, and misses you. Inuyasha even told her off that day."

"I'm shocked that he did, but she deserves it." Rin said icily. She ate some more of her fries and drank her diet soda.

"God, you're starting to sound like Sesshomaru!" Sango said silently.

"I'm sorry…" Rin said and shook her head. "I will be at Inuyasha's party tonight though. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

'Well you know Kags is going to be there…"

"I'm not going to start anything." Rin said. "I'm sick of drama, I can't wait to graduate!"

"Me too!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm excited for college… I just got my acceptance letter to Tokyo University!"

"Omg congratulations!" Rin said giggly.

"Please don't tell me you just said omg…" Sango shook her head in subtle disappointment.

"I did!" Rin laughed. It had been a while since just her and Sango had hung out. She was really enjoying herself.

They were disrupted by a ringing on Rin's tracfone. Sesshomaru had gotten her one so that they could keep in contact, and make plans together more easily.

*I have to chaperone the party tonight* He sent. Sesshomaru was the only one who ever texted Rin's phone.

"When did you get a tracfone?" Sango asked with suspicion in her eyes

"Well I have a habit nof finding trouble, I keep it for emergencies. I don't give the number out, so I wonder who this is." She lied as she texted Sesshomaru back.

*I'll be there tonight. Just keep your pants on.* she immediately received a text message back

*No ones taking my pants off, but you…" Rin smiled wide. She looked up to see Sango licking the box her sandwich had come in. Thankfully she didn't see Rin blushing like a school girl.

"I'm going to get going," Rin said as she ate her last chicken nugget. Sango looked slightly taken aback. "I have to get my house cleaned up before my dad gets home, then I've got to get ready for the party.' Rin explained before Sango could protest.

"Let me help! I miss you!" Sango begged.

"No!" Rin jolted quickly. Sango again looked surprised and slightly hurt. "Its just that my dad is home, and he doesn't like company." Rin explained. Sango's expression relaxed a small amount.

"Alright, well I'll see you in a few hours then." Sango sighed. She knew this was a battle that she couldn't win. No one had ever been to Rin's house, and from the stories Rin had told, he didn't sound like a pleasant man.

"See you!" Rin said as she jumped up and ran out the door. She was hiding something and Sango was determined to find out what. That was a mystery for another day however.

Sango couldn't believe how upset kagome was over Rin's 'changing'. Rin was growing up into a good person. Nothing much had changed either besides how she dressed and acted in public. Rin's desire to grow up was really starting to inspire Sango. After all, Rin was right… how could she be taken seriously any where with how she had previously dressed and behaved in public. Maybe it was time that Sango put all this childish nonsense behind her. What could she say, even Inuyasha was beginning to wear less black, and nice polo's with jeans. Deep down, she knew also that it wouldn't be long until Kagome started to grow up as well.

"Is that you, you little whore?" He father called as she opened the door.

Lovely, he'd been drinking again. Rin didn't know why she was always so surprised that he was drunk when she came home. He was always drunk for years. It was about time she had gotten used to it.

"Yes daddy, I'm home." She said. She heard a crash from the kitchen and jumped in surprise. "I brought you a big Mac and fries from WacDonalds!" She said sweetly. No matter what happened, she couldn't ever hate her dad.

"Well bring it here, I'm starving!" He demanded. Rin slipped off her shoes and tip toed her way around broken glass on the floor. She would have been beat if she left her shoes on. She just couldn't win with her father at all.

He was slouching at the kitchen table, and looked up only to see his daughter slowly approaching him, as if she were stepping over eggshells. She set the bag down in front of him and tiptoed over to the refrigerator and grabbed a broom she had stashed between it and the wall. As she bent over to begin sweeping, he caught a glimpse of one of the bruises he left on her thighs. Not much was hidden under those school uniforms.

Rather then think of the guilt he was feeling, he just took out his burger and began to eat. He had spent his whole day drinking and the feeling of actual food in his stomach was more then welcome. "What are you doing for the weekend?" he asked shoving the sandwich back into his mouth. Rin just looked up at him shocked.

"I'm going to Sango's for the evening, I just came home to change, and clean the house up a bit before I left." She said as she bent over and swept under the table and around her father's feet.

"Has anyone said anything about your leg?" He vaguely remembered how he threw her to the floor a few weeks prior and kicked her until she was nearly unconscious. It wasn't something he wished to dwell on.

"Everyone just assumes I fell off my skateboard." She replied silently. As she swept the glass shards into the dustpan, she took a moment to admire her father's features. He was a pure white dog demon, just like Sesshomaru, he kept his hair cropped short, but he didn't have a birth mark like Sesshomaru's that she knew of. If her father were ever sober, he would be a good looking man. It was no wonder he was always gone with that woman. She must have been crazy for him; hopefully she got to have a side of him that Rin didn't get to see.

"Hn," Was all he said as he crammed the sandwich back into his mouth. "When are you moving out?" All of a sudden, Rin's heart stopped.

"When do you want me gone?" Rin asked. Was he kicking her out? After all the abuse she went through? After all the cooking and cleaning and laundry she had done for that bastard? "I've been accepted to a very prestigious school in Osaka… a strictly demon school… Yolkai University… I can be gone by the end of the summer…" She sighed. Her father didn't want her around any more, she knew it shouldn't have surprised her, but she still felt tears pricking her eyes.

"Hikaru is moving in…" he said sullenly. He was kicking her out so that his girl friend is moving in?

"I sure hope she can deal with your abusive drinking better then I can, then." Rin spat. Before she knew it the words were out of her mouth. Next thing she knew she was on the floor against the refrigerator.

"Watch your fucking mouth you little tramp!" he yelled as he back handed her again. "She loves the man I am!"

Rin stood defensively. She began to feel nauseous, her seal was beginning to break, and she was getting to emotional. "Good, so when you start beating her for no reason at all, I hope she stays in the house for the next 12 years dealing with your abusive ass!" That earned another punch strait to the head. There was no way she could deal with this kind of abuse as a mere human.

"Shut your whore mouth!" He screamed. Rin began to throw up violently as he kicked her in the stomach. Her vomit was black, and soon her body began to change. She became a bit meatier, her thighs and chest were larger, and her hair faded from her chocolate brown to silver white. She had 2 brown streaks of brown in the front of her face, framing her features. She was gorgeous, even though she had vomit on her. She stood up once more and glared at her father.

"What makes me a whore dad?" She yelled back at him, and she used her new found strength to shove her father back against the table. He looked like someone had just knocked an ice cream cone from a child's hand. "Is it the fact that I look like mom? And she was the one woman from this house, who had enough common sense to leave you, for her own safety?!" Rin yelled again as she stalked towards her father.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" He screamed back and leapt on her.

They were in an all out brawl for almost 20 minutes. There was kicking, punching, screaming, and hair pulling. Rin had 3 distinctive scratched down her cheek that was bleeding profusely, but her father was in much worse condition. He shouldn't have picked this fight with her, not today. Not so close to graduation.

"Hikaru loves me! FOR THE MAN I CAN BE!" He yelled as he threw Rin into the sink, and smashed the window above it.

"Well you better quit drinking if you want her to stick around!" Rin shouted. She knew the cruelest thing she could do to her father. She used her demon speed, how she missed this, and went to her father's liquor cabinet. She was wobbly, she wasn't used to moving like a demon any longer, it had been almost a decade since she had been in this form, and she wasn't used to it at all. Her speed and strength were already making her dizzy. Hell, she didn't even know what she looked like.

She ran to the liquor cabinet, and threw bottles on jack and vodka on the floor, allowing them to shatter all over. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Her father yelled. He ran up to her, and pushed her aside. Then Rin saw something that she never thought she'd see in her life. Her father got down on all fours and began to lick the alcohol from the floor. Was he crying? He was defiantly growling…

Rin took this opportunity to inch her way out of the kitchen, and run upstairs. She didn't bother showering; she just grabbed a seal from her closet, and changed her clothes. She didn't even look at herself in the mirror. It would have been to depressing to see her self for the first time in years to be covered in blood and cuts and bruises.

She drank her seal and shoved a couple nights worth of clothes into a messenger bag, and ran back down the stairs. Her father was still on the ground licking up his spilled booze. She said nothing but shed a couple tears and ran off into the night.

When she arrived, the party was in full swing. Thankfully no one noticed her walking in, so no one noticed how disheveled and bloody she was. She just needed to sneak away upstairs. She managed to sneak her way out of the party area and make it to the grand stair case, and away from the party scene, when she felt arms wrap around her middle. She gasped in pain, and whipped around punching Sesshomaru square in the face.

"What the fuck Rin!" He yelled, but his face softened when he saw what condition she was in. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked as he threw her over his shoulder and up the stairs to his room. He moved so fast that she didn't even realize she was in his bathroom mere moments later.

"Did any one see that?" She asked. She knew he would also be concerned about their secrecy.

"I doubt it, you're so late, and everyone is already drunk and fucking in the corners." He responded. He looked at the scratches on her face, and lifted her shirt over her head. He only allowed his eyes to widen, but he then removed her jeans very slowly and examined all her damage.

He was unbelievably pissed. Who dared hurt his Rin in such a manor? "We got into a huge fight… I think I might have won though…"

"How the fuck do you figure that?!" He asked loudly as he ran to his bathroom to retrieve anti septic and peroxide for her wounds.

"I shattered all of the alcohol in the liquor cabinet, and he fell to the floor and began licking it off the ground." She sighed.

"I have half a mind to set him on fire, I'm sure the fucker is flammable enough." Sesshomaru growled. He pours some peroxide on a wash cloth, and moved towards rin's face. "Hold still." Rin winced in pain.

"He asked me when I was moving out… so his girlfriend could move in… ow!" She cried out. Something green began to ooze from her cheek.

"Is this poison?" Sesshomaru asked alarmed, "Rin what the fuck happened? And he's kicking you out? What kind of woman would date him? Where did this poison come from?" For once in his life, Sesshomaru didn't have the answers, and he was going crazy.

"It must be some chemical, we were fighting in the kitchen." She said softly. "Can I just take a shower and go down stairs to party?" she just wanted to pretend to have a normal life for once in her life.

"Shower is in here. I need to get back to chaperoning. Don't let any one see you leave the room…" He said in his monotones voice.

"I won't… Can I stay here a few nights? At least until he forgets what happened?" she waked innocently. He smirked at her and kissed her bruised lips softly.

"They'll all be drunk and sleeping until god knows when tomorrow… stay in here tonight and tomorrow ask Inuyasha for a spare room. I doubt he will say no to you." He was being so good to her… she had to tell him about her secret.

"Maru…" she said softly as he walked towards the door.

"Yes?"

"If I had a secret…?" She began.

"What kind of secret?" he inquired eagerly. Perhaps he could finaly figure out why she was such a vixen. Maybe she was a vixen, or a siren… she certainly could sing like one.

"Never mind… Now isn't the time…. I'm sorry." She scrunched up her face and just hobbled into the bathroom. "I'll be down soon."

"What is it Rin…?" He asked as she disappeared into his bathroom.

"It isn't important right now…" Rin sighed, and he could smell that she was close to tears. What wasn't she telling him? Instead of badgering her like he really wanted to do he went back down stairs and watched Inuyasha and his friends enjoy themselves. Sesshomaru picked up a joint that was being passed around and took a few huge tokes before passing it to a strange kid that he wasn't sure he knew.

What did Izayoi want him to chaperone for anyways. It's not like he was paying any attention. He was just partaking in the free bud; the keg his father had ordered behind his wife's back was a nice touch too.

"Yo, Sesshomaru!" A kid from his chemistry class called to him. "Come and partake of this shit!" Sesshomaru joined the group of kids with a fairly large bong, and began to smoke

"What kind of chaperone smokes grass with the people he is supposed to be chaperoning?!" Izayoi yelled at her husband. She paced the floor of the hotel suit that they shared for the evening. Inu Tashio didn't seem to care that her baby was almost pissed, or that his son was smoking a damn bong in their living room.

"They're old enough to experiment, and make their own decisions." He said with a playful smile. He stood up and placed his hands sexily on his wife's hips. He began to lead her around the room in a slow waltz, while humming the beat of and old classical tune to their beat.

She always seemed to calm down when he played his romantic side. The man had too much charisma. He passed it down to his son, but unfortunately they never learned to use it properly.

"Sesshomaru knows I only let them have this party because I am testing the newest camera system and recording technology." Inu Tashio reasoned. His wife still didn't seem thrilled.

"I don't like this, darling." Izayoi murmured into his shoulder. "But at least that Brat Rin didn't show up."

"Why don't you like her?" he asked laughing into her hair.

"She just isn't right. I feel like she's not good news for any of us." She admitted.

"Well she is here." He said as he pointed to one of the computer screens he had up. They both watched Rin in a very beat up condition, fresh from the shower, tumbling down the stairs nervously. "What happened to her?"

"Hey boys!" Rin said sexily. She walked over to the boy holding the bong and packing it.

"What the fuck happened to you Shito." One of the boys sitting next to Sesshomaru asked. They all gapped at her, especially Jaken, whose shoulder she had decided to rest her hand upon.

"Well it looks like I got my ass kicked…" She giggled sweetly and cocked her scratched cheek to the side. "I did some good damage to him though." She jutted out her hip. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Well are you going to offer the lady the bong?" Sesshomaru said smugly. Many of the boys stared at him with wide eyes. Rin just gave him a sly smile.

"You're kidding…" Jaken said in awe. But Rin took the bong graciously surprising them all.

"See, now there is a gentleman." Rin sighed with amusement. She took an incredibly large hit from a freshly packed bowl. When she was done she cleared the large chamber and held it in for a good 15 seconds. Sesshomaru felt a swell of inner pride. He taught Rin how to hit like that. It was a good feeling.

She slowly exhaled in Sesshomaru's face. A thick white cloud, that almost completely covered his face, appeared from her tiny body. Jaken looked like his jaw was about to drop. No one dared to disrespect Sesshomaru in such an inebriated state. What was she thinking?

"Would you like to upset a great deal of people?" Sesshomaru asked with a devilish smirk.

"Depends on what you have in like, your majesty." Rin said in a deep voice. She wanted to have sex with Sesshomaru, it was clear to him, but not everyone around him, and she was beginning her seduction right then.

"Dance with me." He said standing up. He slightly bowed and extended his hand to her in a gentleman like manor. Rin gave a sly smile.

_Just like in the movies…_

"Don't fuck up roto…" She said passing the bong to Jaken, who nearly fainted when she took Sesshomaru's hand. "Well, I would absolutely upset some people this evening." Jaken nearly fainted.

Rin was high. Much higher then Sesshomaru was comfortable with, with her being around all those fiends from their high school, who would try to take advantage of her. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and began lightly grinding her and dipped her dramatically. One day some one would ask him to be on dancing with the stars. Sesshomaru was feeling like an asshole, so he shimmied and swayed Rin over to wear her friends stood dancing in a circle. They all had beers, and kagome even held an experimental joint. Inuyasha already looked as if he had par taken.

Rin couldn't believe it. The entire gang was doing something reckless. They were drinking! They were smoking! And they were upset with Rin for changing; they were giving up their beliefs just like she was! She made a point to giggle really loudly when they were in hearing distance. Miroku was the first to turn and take in the site before them.

"Oh sweet Buddah…" He said. That caught the attention of all of them.

"What are you doing?" Kagome gasped as she saw Rin's ass being squeezed lightly by Sesshomaru, her arch nemesis.

"One moment, let me check in with my mother!" Rin said over the music, and she pulled herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp. He stopped dancing, but however watched with amusement as Rin walked over with the beat of the music. "Yes?" She giggled.

"What has gotten into you?" Miroku staggered. "That's Sesshomaru! He was grabbing your ass!"

"How are you not kicking his ass, right now?!" Sango yelled in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked again in horror. Inuyasha just laughed.

"She's so fucking high right now!" He managed between forced breaths.

"I am dancing." Rin said proudly. She clapped her hands. Oh yes, she was way to stoned for this. "And I might regret it when I wake up, but I'm going to dance away this night." She turned to go back to Sesshomaru who was waiting for her.

"What happened to you Rin?" Inuyasha asked grabbing one of her bruised arms.

"I got into a fight…" Rin pulled her bruised arms away from her, _shit, he noticed. _she thought. "I just want to forget about it, Please…" She asked taking the joint form his hand, and taking a good sized hit. As she exhaled, she said, "Please just let me have something different to regret in the morning…" And with that, they let her go. What could possibly be so bad that Dancing with Sesshomaru would make her forget?

After the next song ended, Rin made her shameful retreat back to her inebriated friends. They were so messed up, she highly doubted that they would remember what had happened in the morning. She and Sesshomaru parted ways, so that when the party came to a close at about 5:30 in the morning, so she could sneak her self into Sesshomaru's bedroom.

He was busy getting guests to leave, so she said good night to her friends, and snuck back in through one of the side doors. When she arrived in Sesshomaru's room, she quickly undressed and threw on one of his wife beaters. It was so long it went down past her bottom, and she decided to lie on her side, on his bed. After 20 minutes or so, he walked in. he looked beat.

"Hey, Maru." She said in a sexy tone. "Want another dance?" He smiled and strutted over to her. He loved walking in on her, and having her is barley dressed. There was nothing more beautiful in his mind that seeing her in his clothes.

"Why any time, Miss Shito." He said as he kneeled over her. They were both tired, and it was a mutual feeling that they didn't want all the sensual foreplay, Rin immediately ripped off his shirt, and he already pulled down her panties.

Sesshomaru fumbled for her shirt, as she began to pull haplessly at his belt and pants. She was so high that she couldn't possibly work it easily. After Sesshomaru managed to get her shirt and bra off her squirming body, he unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down. Rin pulled him into another deep passionate kiss.

The feeling of their naked bodies sent sparks of electricity through the air, you could cut the sexual tension and desire between them, with a knife. Her smooth skin pressed against his, setting his soul and body aflame. His rock hard stomach and swift finger tips helped to cool her inner flame and allowed her to become easily sated. Sesshomaru kissed each and every one of her bruises, lingering on each one longer and longer as he went further south.

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru buried his nose in her womanhood, and inhaled. "You smell so sweet, Rin." He said taking a small lick. Rin groaned as he took a second… then a third. She tried to pull way from his eager tongue, the pleasure was too much for her aching self, but Sesshomaru dug his nails into her hips and buried his face further into her. Rin cried out in pleasure as his tongue eagerly danced around her sensitive bud. No matter how many times he insisted on doing this, she could never help but feel a bit embarrassed. At the moment though, she couldn't help but enjoy the building burning sensation he was creating inside of her.

"Stop… No… Maru, please!" She cried out. The pleasure was almost too much for her, but he knew her cries meant she wanted more. As he inserted a single digit into her, and began probing, she came. Rin threw a Pillow over her face to scream into. Sesshomaru didn't stop enjoying her until the waves of pleasure ceased. Rin laid on her back out of breath and panting as Sesshomaru climbed up to be even with her face. He kissed rin deeply letting her taste her self.

"Dear Sesshomaru… Now it is my turn to pleasure you…" She said seductively.

"Ride my, my beautiful Rin…" He moaned. She straddled him and laughed.

"Getting a bit possessive aren't we?" She giggled, he just growled at her.

"Fuck me!" He moaned as he pressed her down onto his throbbing cock.

"Oh god!" She moaned loudly upon his entrance to her. She began to grind her pelvis against his, making him buck up in pleasure. Rin put her hands on his chest, and leaned down, to get more pressure to please her dear Maru.

"Oh god, Rin." He cried out. He placed his hands on her slender, yet meaty hips and began to guide her into a fast and hard rhythm. Sesshomaru was not fucking around that morning. "Don't stop. Don't stop." Rin was close again, and she could see in Sesshomaru's eyes, that he was too. Without thinking she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, right on top of his crescent moon birthmark.

Sesshomaru threw his arms around her and held her close in a deep, passionate kiss as they both came together. Rin screamed in pleasure against his mouth. Thank god Inuyasha and the gang were passed out drunk. Rin lay on top of Sesshomaru, and snuggled her sweat covered face into the crook of his sweaty neck.

"That… was… amazing." Rin panted as she slid herself onto her side and muzzled into him.

"God that was best orgasm I've had in months." He said putting his arms around her. "Sleep now." He commanded. Rin didn't have the energy to put forth her usual fight, and just did as she was told. Sesshomaru watched her fall asleep while twirling strands of her hair, and analyzing the scratches down her face.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I felt the need to include some more sexy scenes... I am kind of unsure as to where I am going after this, but I promise it will be somewhere interesting. :D

Until My next chapter…

Mama is out :P


	18. The break Down

I just wanted to thank Levi The poet for the inspiration for this chapter. He is the reason I've been so fast with the updates…: D I hope you enjoy: D I Own none of the quotes I have used from him. 3 3 3 Please listen to him though!  watch?v=D5BRb9uzhRE

Rin woke up before Sesshomaru, and was immediately overcome with guilt. How could she leave her father in the state he was in? Against her better judgment, she carefully maneuvered herself out of her lover's arms, and slipped on her undergarments, and her jeans. She decided to be a brat, and wear his wife beater home. She picked up her messenger bag, and drank one of the scent hiding seals he had stashed away for her. She slid out of his room unnoticed, and ran silently down the halls until she reached the front door.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself Rin?" Inu Tashio's voice came from the completely trashed living room.

"Mr. Tensaiga!" Rin exclaimed. She was shocked, and here she was wearing some of Sesshomaru's clothes. She just got caught.

"Don't be so nervous child; I'm not your father…" He laughed and Rin dropped her guard. Of course he wouldn't be able to tell she and Sesshomaru had spent the morning together. "What happened to you?" He asked as he quickly walked up to Rin and held her face in his gentle hands.

"I just don't know when to shut up." Rin admitted. This was partially true. How could she sell out her father? Even though he was an abusive drunk, he still gave her life, and deep down, Rin appreciated that despite everything he had ever done to her. He was her creator; he was in sense her god. As was his father before him… He wasn't a very empowering or noble god like Inu Tashio, but she still had to give him the respect that he deserved.

"Who did this to you?" he enquired. Rin just shrugged herself subtly out of his grasp.

"No one of consequence." She said with one of her award winning smiles. One that would have made Sesshomaru bends to her whim. "Do you want help cleaning?" She asked out of kindness. Even though her father raised her like she was a piece of meat, she still learned the proper manners for polite company. She always prided herself on that.

"No, the staff has everything nearly covered." Inu Tashio smiled. "Where were you hiding? I was certain almost everyone had left." He asked suspiciously. Oh god he must have noticed Sesshomaru's wife beater.

"One of the spare rooms, I can't even remember which one I found myself holed up in." Rin giggled. This was believable. That house was too big for its own good. "I do need to go though; it was wonderful seeing you again sir. And thanks for letting the guys throw that party!"

"Yes… well the stench of Weed is going to take some time to air out; I didn't take that into account. Izayoi is upstairs apparently crippled with a head ache due to the scent." Inu Tashio smiled. So he liked that his son's had that much fun. Why couldn't she have had a father as care free and caring, and wonderful as theirs was? "I must say, I see why Sesshomaru smokes it so much, it's very relaxing, and anything to keep that child's anger at bay!" Was he making jokes at his son's expense? Rin burst into a violent fit of laughter. She laughed so hard, her sides pained her. She winced in front of Inu Tashio, and he raised his eyes in suspicion. "Rin maybe you should see a doctor? Would you like me to give you a ride?" Why was he such a wonderful man?

"No, not much they can do for bruised ribs; I've had them a few times before…" She admitted. Too many times before, if she was being completely honest with herself. Inu Tashio gave her a sad smile. She turned opening the door and once more she spoke without thinking. "I think it's a shame that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't appreciate what a good man you are. A good man and a good father, I wish you were mine." She said sadly and shut the door behind her, leaving him speechless.

Moments later his attention was distracted by his eldest son speeding down the stairs and looking frantically around the first floor of the house. "Good after noon Sesshomaru." Inu Tashio laughed. What had possibly gotten into his son? Inu tashio was to set in the old ways of Rin and Sesshomaru to put two and two together for this situation.

"Father…" Sesshomaru said distantly. Shit he didn't notice his father during his search… well he had, but it didn't register. All he wanted to know was where Rin had run off too. He woke up and she was gone, he couldn't possibly fathom where she would run off to. "I am checking to make sure any unwanted guests remained."

"Rin just left, I think she was the last of them." He laughed. Sesshomaru's face blanched a small amount, but it was enough for his father to notice. "You look like a ghost my son, what is the matter?"

"That bitch was here all night?" Sesshomaru spat. "After last night, I really have no desire to see her again."

"Don't tell you me that…" Inu Tashio began.

"Lord, no!" Sesshomaru said in his normal cooled tone. "I just danced with the woman." Sesshomaru admitted. His father just raised an eyebrow at his son and gave an all knowing smirk. "Did you see her condition? She was fucked up with her body and she was stoned off her ass. It was a perfect opportunity to upset people."

"That would be your game." Inuyasha called from the top of the stairs. "Your stoned ass looked like you were having an awesome time!"

"Shut your mouth little brother." Sesshomaru growled, shooting a lone shoe at him. "How's your little girlfriend doing? She wasn't the quietest thing this morning while I was trying to sleep…" Sesshomaru spat. In an instant Inuyasha threw himself onto his brother and they began a huge fight.

"Oh dear…" Inu Tashio sighed. His sons were growing up, yet they still couldn't get along. How remarkable. He hoped that one day they could at least be civil to each other. He reached between his sons and grabbed each by the scruff of their necks, and pulled them apart from each other. "Get this place aired out, and start cleaning. You can't expect the help to do it all for you!" and with that he shoved one son in each direction and went back up stairs to his wife.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru begrudgingly began to pick up the mess their party had left behind.

She snuck into the house and was relieved to find that she didn't smell her father. But there was another scent in the air. She couldn't tell what it was due to the fact that her demon senses were being muted by her seal.

"You must be Rin." A woman's voice said. Rin whirled around and saw a middle aged woman sitting in the middle of a sparkling clean kitchen. Was she cleaning?

"Um… yes, I am" Rin gave a small bow out of respect. "and you are?" She trailed off.

"Oh forgive me, my name is Hikaru!" she said standing, as she got closer to Rin her eyes opened in sheer horror. "Did he do this to you?" She spat. She looked utterly appalled.

"Where is he?" Rin asked looking behind her. The kitchen smelled of bleach and lemon pledge. "Is he alright?" Rin ran over to his room. It was empty, but cleaner, this woman must have been cleaning the whole house.

"He called me very late last night… said he had a very big argument with you…" She explained as Rin ran to the living room, and then to her own and knocked on all the bathroom doors. He wasn't any where to be seen.

"Where is my father?" Rin asked in a slight panic. Was he okay? Where was he?

"He called me and asked me to take him to a rehabilitation center…" She said taking Rin's face between her hands. "You need to go to a doctors… this is absurd. Your father did this?"

"Who are you to demand I go to a doctor. I know exactly what I look like and I know exactly how to live with a few scratches and bruised ribs. I have been dealing with this longer than I should have had to!" Rin yelled at the woman and ripped herself from her grasp.

"I care about your father… and I know he cares about you…"

"He cares about a check from the state. He's gone, why are you here still?" Rin demanded with tears in her eyes. She didn't want this woman around her any longer.

"He's asked me to stay here and take care of you while he's gone!" She reasoned. But Rin just shook her head in disgust. She began laughing maniacally. God this woman was ridiculous. "His councilor was here earlier looking for you… he wanted to see the damage that was done… when he saw the house he believes that your father needed to be there…"

"Please. He's needed this for years!" Rin yelled. Why was she so angry at this woman? Rin couldn't figure it out, but Hikaru didn't seem to mind. Rin was at a complete loss. "And I just came home to make sure he didn't rip his tongue off while licking all that booze you cleaned up off the floor up!"

"How do you have so much love for a man who has done all this to you?" Hikaru asked in awe.

"He told me to leave. He told me he didn't want me here any more because YOU were moving in!" Rin yelled. Rin had never been so mad before in her life at some one who didn't deserve it.

"Rin honey, I never asked him to do that… I don't know why he would say that!" Hikaru said with a tear in her eye. Rin almost felt bad for her… "Why are you wearing a seal? Why are you in a human form?" She pried.

"For protection! I'm trying to survive until I can leave this place for good!" Rin spat. "Do you know what it's like to come home from school every day and be beat by a drunken bastard who thinks you are his cheating wife!" Rin yelled slamming her fist into the wall. She created a hole right next to the dent that was created by her head when she was only a child. "And maybe, Just maybe I have a secret I don't want the world to know!"

There was a knock at the front door. Who the fuck could that be. Rin was shaking in anger when she spun on her heels and answered it. Of course it would be Sesshomaru. Of course she could only escape his deep gazes for an hour or so. Why couldn't se have a break down with out him there? He didn't wait for Rin to say anything he just walked passed her into the house.

"What do you think you're doing coming back here after what he did to you last night?" He accused walking into the living room and spotting the strange woman.

"I'm sorry, would you mind visiting Rin later? We're having a very important discussion right now." Hikaru tried to get Sesshomaru to leave, but he just growled and turned back to Rin.

"This is Hikaru… My dad's girlfriend…" Rin explained as a tear streamed down her face.

"And you are?" She asked impatiently. Hikaru was obviously not used to some one thinking they had more power then she had.

"I am none of your damn business." Sesshomaru growled. "Where is that mother fucker." Sesshomaru demanded.

"He isn't here. Apparently he's at a rehab. We'll see how long it lasts for this time." Rin admitted. "Sesshomaru, this isn't really a good time…"

"But it's a good time for you to run away from some where safe, right back into this shit hole where things like this happen to you on the daily." He emphasized his point by grabbing her chin gently and roughly turning it to the side to examine her now healing battle wounds.

"He knows about what goes on here?" Hikaru gasped. "Why then, haven't you done anything about it?" She demanded. Sesshomaru didn't like to be hounded.

"He is a peer councilor; it's not his job to baby my decisions." Rin chirped in. Sesshomaru just glared at her, as if saying _now isn't the time to be hiding the fact that I care for you._

"It's not my job to baby her decisions, but once he kicked her out last night, I thought she was smart enough to stay away! My father would have given you an extra room!" Sesshomaru growled in anger.

"It isn't his job to take care of me Sesshomaru! He's not my father, he is yours!" Rin cried. Now tears fell freely from her eyes. "I spend my nights begging for some one to save me! You call it praying, but I am just wishing! I am wishing that things could have been different!" Rin said through tears.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. Never before had Rin shared her inner demons with him. Strangely enough he didn't want her to stop he wanted her to keep going; he wanted her to feel better. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she backed her self into a wall and hit it in anger.

"Rin honey…" Hikaru began, but Rin cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know any thing about me!" Rin screamed stalking towards the woman. Rin got in her face and yelled, "I keep an ounce of hope inside one dresser drawer in my chest! Every now and then, it grows, if watered, to a seedling, at best. One time, it grew and stretched through the cracks into the next, but I just can't make it blossom, cause I just can't make myself forget, and now there's nearly nothing left" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and held her as she struggled to get closer yet to Hikaru.

Hikaru backed away slowly; she had tears in her eyes. How could such a beautiful young girl feel so hopeless? What had her father done to her? Could Hikaru stay with a man who did this to a defenseless child?

"Rin Calm down." Sesshomaru Whispered in her ears. 'C'mon, I've got you. He is gone you are safe."

"DON'T TELL ME I NEED SAVING!" She howled. "Don't point your righteous finger at me! All you people pointing at me and telling me to practice your piety!" She cried and she cried and she cried. Eventually Hikaru burst into tears with her.

"Sweat heart… you don't deserve to feel like this…" Hikaru tried, but Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Let her scream…" Was all he said, as he wrapped his arms around his flailing lover.

"You say I've got a kaleidoscope soul, but I have got grayscale lenses. I've got rod-iron bars to keep up my defenses. I've got all of my emotions hung up on hooks in my closets. I've got little hints of happiness tucked away in my lockets. I've got high hopes of heaven stapled to the doors of my cabinets; I wrap the hopes up in packets of personal baggage to mask it." Rin's knees went to jelly, and she slid to the floor. Sesshomaru fell with her and held her and rocked her as she sobbed.

"You think he's a good man? When he started drinking he made my mother sell herself just to make ends meet! And when she finally found something bigger, some one who wanted to take care of her, she left me and ran off with some doctor. I don't even know where the cunt lives! I haven't heard from her since I was 8, but I can expect a check from her every month as some kind of reprieve for the life she left for me!" Rin began to gag, she was crying so hard. She began to struggle against Sesshomaru once more.

She just wanted to run. "But I believe that she cared for me, the way she cared for her methamphetamines…" Mentally she kept begging Sesshomaru to let her go. Hikaru just sat on the floor infront of her listning to Rin vent about how she felt deep down in side. "Want to know why I was so against drugs? All I remember of my mother is her passing out after blazing!"

"Shhhhhhh…" Sesshomaru said rubbing her hair, and cradling her like a child. He picked her up and sat Indian style on the floor. He glared at the woman sitting across from them and nuzzled his nose into the sobbing girls hair.

"I'm no more important than the next man in her line." Rin cried. Sesshomaru's heart pulled and ached for the child like figure he held in his arms.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh…" He crooned in to her hair he then took Rins face between his hands and said the unthinkable aloud and in front of a stranger. "Well I think you're beautiful! I think that you're lovely. I believe that you were made for more than you have settled for." She cried harder.

"He never even told me he loved me!" She screamed. He pain was palpable.

"I think that you're lovely, I know that you're made for more than you've settled for. I think you are gorgeous… I swear that it's true. I swear that there is more hope out there for you."

"Did he ever even love me?" She asked through sobs and pulled Sesshomaru into an overly strong embrace.

"You've taught me to love and you've loved the unloving…" Rin wouldn't understand the words he spoke until weeks later. He then looked to the crying woman on the floor before them. "I'm sorry, but she isn't staying here with some one she doesn't know in the condition she is in. She is a friend of my brothers and there is a place for her at my home. A safe place." He said as he stood up, he held Rin bridal style as she continued to sob.

"I think that's only fair… But this is her home, and we need to meet sometime. Her father's councilor wants to meet her soon as well…" Hikaru said.

"We'll see what she decides to do." Sesshomaru said. he ran out side and laid Rin's sobbing form on his back seat, then ran back into the house and up to her room gather a few nights worth of clothes for her.

"She can't stay at your place forever." Hikaru said. she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"You've never met her before why do you care?" Sesshomaru spat coldly.

"Her father cares." She said sadly. "He told me so; after Rin kicked his ass last night he called me in tears, begging me to help him." She herself began to cry even harder.

"She has been through to much, and cares too much about that scum to see him going through withdrawals. She'll stay with us until she is stable." Sesshomaru said. Hikaru went to object but Sesshomaru's ice cold gaze stopped her. "Do you really want to be under the same roof as this overly emotional child who almost ripped your head off out of anger?"

"I am responsible for her while her father is in the rehab… I signed an agreement." Hikaru said.

"You'll do well to tell no one I am here." Sesshomaru warned. His voice was cold as a mid winter's frost. A car could steer out of control on his monotonous voice. "You caught her on a bad day. Normally she is the kindest and most beautiful person you'll ever meet." With that he left the strange woman speechless.

Sesshomaru carried her up the steps to his home. The entire ride home her crying didn't cease, not that he expected it too, but it seemed to grow louder. She was probably embarrassed and ashamed. The first person who caught sight of the two of them was kagome. She was once again left in shock by what she was seeing. Inu Tashio rounded the corner and ran to their side.

"What did you do, son?" He gasped thinking the worst. He held out his hand, but Rin couldn't look at him to take it. She just continued to sob into Sesshomaru's chest.

"This is a matter best discussed in you're study." Sesshomaru said blankly. With out hesitation he dropped the bags he was holding in one arm and walked The broken girl up the stairs.

"Kagome, would you be a dear, and get a big glass of water." Inu Tashio asked. And without waiting for a response he stormed after his son and into the study.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded once the door was shut. Inu tashio was growling loudly, and the sound made Rin's heart speed up like she was running a race.

"You're scaring her." At that moment it hit his father.

"You didn't do anything… did you?" He asked. Inu Tashio sat down on the chair beside the couch Sesshomaru had made him self comfortable on. Rin was still curled up in his lap sobbing. "Rin, Darling, Would you like to tell me what happened?" Rin's words were inaudible. She was too congested, to make clear words and she began hyper ventilating.

"Father… If I were to tell you something… You must promise never to tell another soul as long as you live." Sesshomaru said warily. Instantly his father knew he was about to hear something very serious. If Sesshomaru demanded secrecy, he knew it was something of grave importance.

"I'm already sitting…" Sesshomaru only sighed. Leave it to his father to make jokes at a time like this.

"Rin stayed here last night…"

"Of this I am aware. I saw her out not 3 hours ago. Now she is back, in tears and unable to speak for herself." Yes, he would continue to goad his son. He found such amusement in his anguish. Not a sadist amusement, but a game amusement. Sesshomaru was always so stiff.

"She stayed with me…" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Let me go make sure Kagome doesn't hear to much whilst getting her water…" Inu Tashio left the room immediately. The one time that Sesshomaru was able to get his father's full attention, and in a serious manner he had to be having an affair with his younger brother's friend.

"I think you're beautiful…" Sesshomaru repeated softly into her ear. "I think that you're lovely… I think that you're worth more than you let yourself settle for…"

"I don't think he's ever told me he loves me." Rin sobbed once more. She had finally realized that she bent her self out of shape, took abuse, feared, and respected… and loved, a man who never loved her. She finally realized that she'd never know love and so she'd never be able to give it. How could she love when she's never even experienced it?

"But I think you're beautiful! I swear…. It's true. I swear that there is more hope out there for you." Sesshomaru didn't hear his father walk in as he said one last thing into her ear. "I think that you're loved… I think… I think that it's true. I think that there's more out there for you." Her tears filled Sesshomaru with furry, but the cause of her sorrows was to far away for him to dispose of.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Inu tashio joked. He smiled widely at his clearly aggravated son. "Maybe you've got some of my charm in you after all."

"Back to the point?" Sesshomaru sighed. "At least I can focus on the task at hand…"

"Oh you're such a stick in the mud. Lighten up, you take life to seriously." His father mused. He sat him self back into his chair, and leaned back. "Please explain"

"He father is an abusive drunk… He beats her, and finally she fought back and… well you saw what happened to her." Sesshomaru explained.

"Where is he now?" Inu Tashio began to dial a number into his phone.

"At a rehabilitation center… he checked himself in, and his girlfriend is residing over the house while he is away. Apparently she is moving in." Sesshomaru explained. Inu Tashio closed his phone. He began a steady growl as he looked at the broken girl in front of him. "I don't know how it happened but she was mid break down when I walked into the house. She almost attacked the woman, Hikaru." Sesshomaru explained.

"Well I guess it was a good thing she had you driving by to… what? Break her window?" his father mused. His accusation stung, but what could he expect? That was the image they both tried to keep for themselves. How he wished it could have been different now.

"She spent the night with me… She left with out saying goodbye… and she left in my shirt." Sesshomaru moved her hair aside and pointed to the grey wife beater that went down to her hips. His father laughed with amusment. Perhaps Sesshomaru wasn't as stiff as his father thought.

"So you're dating… secretly?"

"Not so much dating… as just sleeping together…" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

"That seems like something you would do." Inu Tasho mused. Sesshomaru growled once in warning. "Don't get me wrong, every one needs some good stress relief… But you got upset that yours didn't say goodbye?" What was he playing at?

"We're friends… alright? One night it just clicked that we weren't as bad as we made each other out to be." Rin made a sniffling noise, and slid out of Sesshomaru's lap. She slid to the floor and held her knees tight against her chest. She put her head to the side and looked at Inu Tashio from below.

"Please tell me that this started from a mutual understanding…" Inutashio began. But he knew something was askew when both of them looked away. "Please don't tell me you…"

"I only took advantage of her in an emotional situation…" Sesshomaru said. His father shot him a look that looked like it could freeze hell. The growling that was heard could be felt and it made Rin's hairs stand on end.

"I wanted it!" She quickly defended. She stood up and stood between the two growling men. She could feel their energies swirling around them like they were about to fight. "Stop this! I don't do any thing I don't want to do! Not ever!" She stomped her foot in emphasis making Inu Tashio back off in the slightest.

"How long have you two been hiding this?" He demanded from Rin. He knew that now that she had calmed down, it would be easier to get answers from her, then his son.

"Since October."

"Why are you hiding this?" He demanded. He would hacve loved to see his son happy with Rin. He had always thought they would make a good pair, and now he could see that he was right.

"Do you know the amount of rioting there will be when certain individuals find out that we're friends? I would be caught in way too much media and my dad would… he wouldn't be pleased." She shivered at the thought. "Plus he is one of japans most eligible bachelors. I am not about to be dealing with a bunch of obsessive bitches hate crimes. I don't need that in my life."

"And I would like to keep my image up. If I am no interesting in most fashions, I find I am not hounded as much as Inuyasha." Sesshomaru admitted. Rin let out a small giggle. His father smiled.

"We just wish to remain in peace." She said softly.

"She just needs too stay here for a few days, until she calms down enough to stay under the same roof with that woman…"

"What woman?" Inutashio demanded. And without hesitation Rin and Sesshomaru both retold the story of their afternoon. And eventually that lead to the story of how everything began. A tale to sad for Rin to get through with out crying her eyes out.

Her father started drinking when she was in grade school, and made her mother sell her dignity to make ends meet. Her mother used drugs to numb the sorrow and would be passed out as Rin received UN deserved punishments. She met a doctor who changed her life, and left her husband and 8 year old daughter behind. Rin had been living in abuse for years… there was oinly one major detail that she left out… And Inu Tashio could feel it.

"Are you telling us everything, my dear girl?" He asked softly and placed a hand on her tear stained cheek.

As she replied, "Even I must have some secrets to keep…" That didn't sound promising…

"Of course you can stay here, my dear." Inutashio said. He took Rin by the hands, and pulled her into a tight hug. She gasped loudly at the interaction. "Whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I've never been hugged by a father before…" she admitted softly. Inutashio smiled and just held her even tighter.

"You can hug me any time you'd like dear girl!" He made Sesshomaru growl at the familiarity. Inu Tashio just smiled. "And it seems you have more then friend ship in mind for this darling child. Show her to her room. Just keep it a safe distance form yours. Wouldn't want any more rumors floating around."

"Thank you sir…" Rin said. she gave a slight bow out of respect.

"Your secret is safe with me my children." And with that he left them alone in the study. Rin just fell back into his arms and he held her as close as he could get her. She was safe, for now.

Thank you for reading! Now if you watched that link, I don't own any of the quotes I used, but when I watched this video, they were perfect for the scene I had played out in my head. Those were the things I wanted to say, but Levi's words had more meaning and more rhythm. You could really feel the anger and pain be hind them.

So please support Levi the Poet! He's on YouTube 3 3 He is an awesome poet, and I hope to see more from him in the future!


	19. Realizations

Guess whose back with a brand new chapter? Well me obviously. Just so ya'll know I'm not trying to make this story any longer than 21 chapters. I feel like this isn't the type of story that can go on forever, there must be an ending, I'm just not sure of how I am going to get there… ha ha ha ha ha XD

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There is something we need to discuss…" Rin tried… "No… not like that…" She paced the floor of the room The Tensaiga's had let her use. And she spent the last 3 days trying to figure out the best way to share her final secret with Sesshomaru. "There's something you need to know… No, no…"

"I feel like that's a good start." Sesshomaru's voice came from her door. She didn't even hear him come in. "What's up?" He asked. She instantly looked scared. She looked sad, like nothing in her life was ever going to be okay again.

"I… I'm scared… I can't talk about it…" she began to shake and tear up. It was a sad sight to behold. She spent all of those 3 days in the room she was given, she didn't even go to school that day. Not that any one could blame her.

"Then wait until you're ready…"

"I will never be ready…" Rin said she had tears in her eyes once more. Sesshomaru tried to pull her into an embrace but she just pushed him away. "I'm not good for you…" She decided. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded trying to touch her once more.

"I'm no good for you!" She said again, this time she was very intense. Tears spilled down her eyes, and she pressed her back against the wall. "We can't keep doing this because I'm just going to hurt you with these things I can never say!" She hit the wall in emphasis.

"Rin, you have done more than enough sharing this weekend, No one is asking anything more of you." Sesshomaru reasoned. She couldn't move so he took the opportunity to snatch her emotional form into his arms. "Shhhhhhh… You're safe. You're okay; no one here is going to hurt you." He reasoned.

"Have you ever tried to be something you are not… and done it so well that you don't think any one will accept you for what you are?" Rin asked through light tears. Yes… that was how it should begin.

"An asshole…" He admitted. He smoothed out her hair and looked at her with a smirk. He ran a finger over the scabbing scratches on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers gently. When she kissed back, his lips became more eager. He deepened the kiss and laid her back down on the bed. "I've wanted to kiss you like this since you showed up in Middle school." He admitted

"Sesshomaru…" Rin protested she pulled herself out from under his weight. He looked slightly shocked. She never pulled away from him like that before. "We've been in the same school since elementary school…" She admitted… She didn't start wearing a seal until after her mother left, after the abuse had escaladed into something unbearable.

"You didn't move into the city until my second year of middle school." He said. He tried to pull her close again, but she refused.

"It's not something I can tell you… I'd have to show you…" Rin sighed…

"Then show me?"

"I'm scared." She started sobbing once more. She didn't want to see her self, she didn't want him to see her either… but something was pulling at her heart… he deserved to know. "I don't want you to hate me!" She cried once more. This had taken Sesshomaru aback. They spent most of their lives hating each other; he could understand her fearing that it would happen again.

"I don't think I could ever hate you again… for any thing." She still was refusing his touch.

"I need to go back home, now…" She said. and with that she just left the room and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. What was it, about every single one of the men in that family, which made them think it, was alright to sneak up on her. They were all experts! Rin gasped in fear. "Why are you crying? Did that bastard fuck with you or something?"

"I did no such thing, Little brother." Sesshomaru's voice boomed. He was getting angry. "Rin, Do not avoid this!" He demanded.

Avoid what? Him? Well that's exactly what she planned to do. She couldn't continue to lie to him with a clean conscious… She didn't know when it had happened, but she had fallen in love with him… But she couldn't keep pretending to be something she wasn't.

She wasn't made to love.

"I have to go home." Rin cried, and she ran from the house, with out any of her belongings. Sesshomaru immediately began to follow her, but Inuyasha stopped him in front of the door.

"What is wrong with you?!" He demanded. Sesshomaru ignored his question and shoved Inuyasha aside

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled after her. He could see her stumble as she heard his scream, but she just ran. She didn't even look back. All Sesshomaru felt was his brother's grip on his arm pulling him back into the house.

"Let her go! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha screamed, as he slammed the door in his brother's face.

"Release me, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru threw his younger brother into the wall, creating a dent, and breaking one of Izayoi's vases. The shattering sound called to the attention of his father, and Izayoi. When they walked in, Inuyasha had slammed Sesshomaru's head against the door.

Sesshomaru whipped him self around and flipped Inuyasha over his back. Things were getting violent. Inuyasha gashed Sesshomaru with his razor sharp claws, making blood drip to the floor. Sesshomaru returned the favor, but he cracked his knuckles so they began to seep a green vapor… Sesshomaru slashed at Inuyasha with his poisonous claws. He managed to knick Inuyasha's upper arm.

Before either of them could plan another assault, Inu Tashio once again grabbed his son's by the scruff of the necks. Both had been so concentrated on dealing with each other, that they had no idea that they were being screamed at by their father, and Inuyasha's mother.

"Leave her alone, you monster!" Inuyasha growled, trying to make another swipe for his elder brother. Inutashio Gave him a jerk telling him to cut his shit, But Sesshomaru took this opportunity to kick Inuyasha square in the chest. Thank the goods for Sesshomaru's longer legs. "Gah!"

"Sesshomaru!" Inu Tashio growled. "Enough, both of you!" Now that he had their attention, it was difficult to lose.

"Let me go!" Sesshomaru demanded, He struggled against his father's grip, which sent his fathers claws directly into his flesh. But Sesshomaru didn't care; he fought harder as he began to feel his father's grip slipping.

"Sesshomaru!" Inutashio demanded. What was wrong with his son? Why was he behaving like this? He released Inuyasha, and grabbed His eldest son by the arms. As his son struggled to get away, he realized that he was defiantly a force to be reckoned with. He was stronger than Inu Tashio initially thought. Something was driving him crazy. "Calm down." He saw his son's eyes flash red, and the birth marks on his cheeks became jagged. Inu Tashio gasped, his son was losing control… The only logical explanation was Rin… Inu Tashio Pulled Sesshomaru into a tight embrace, it calmed Sesshoamru, but only for a second. "Go to her…" He whispered, and let his son go.

Sesshomaru just stood there blankly for a moment, but almost an instant later, he ran out the door to Rin.

His Rin.

"I'm glad to see you've returned." Hikaru said when Rin walked into the house. It was like she walked into a home that wasn't her own. It was perfectly cleaned, and it no longer smelled of liquor, but it smelled like lavender and sage. Hikaru stopped when she saw Rin had been crying once more… "Honey… is you alright…?"

"I Want My mother…" Rin cried and ran upstairs. Hikaru could only watch her go and knew there was nothing she could do for the poor broken child.

She locked her door behind her and lay on the bed. She stared at the princess curtains that Sesshomaru had been kind enough to attach for her.

She cried. She cried for her father. She cried for her mother. She cried for Sesshomaru, he must have been going insane since she just left with out any reasonable explanation. Lastly, she cried for herself. She cried for everything she didn't get to experience from her child hood. She cried for the family she never had, and she cried for the love she knew she would never be able to properly give. She cried for herself, knowing that she was pretending to be something she wasn't every day of her life. She was running from herself… Running from everything she was supposed to be.

She cried so hard, she became nauseous. She ran to her door, and flew to the bathroom down the hall. She heard the shower running. Of course Hikaru would be taking a shower. Rin was having the worst luck; she pushed the door open any ways, and released the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Rin?" Hikaru poked her head around the out side of the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry…" Rin cried. She rested her forehead on the rim of the toilet, as she felt another wave of sickness wash through her. She vomited again. "I don't feel well."

'You're fine sweetheart." The woman said. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel. "Let me make you some soup?" she asked. She really was a kind woman. She grabbed the hair from both sides of Rin's head, and ties it back into a low pony tale so she didn't get any more on herself.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I yelled at you." Rin cried before retching once more. Hikaru got onto her knees with the sick girl and rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed again

"Here," She said turning around and began to run a bath. "Take a couple of advil, and take a nice long, hot bath. It will help calm you down a bit." Rin only nodded. "And I'll go make some soup for you."

"What if I throw up again?" Rin whimpered flushing the toilet. He face was blotchy, from vomiting so much.

'That's the point; we want to get all that bad stuff out." Hikaru explained. She put a fresh towel on the rack and went down stairs.

He knocked at the door… he had to think of a reason to be there…. Could he just admit to following her back home? He was bruised and beaten. For once Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru a run for his money.

"Hello again," Hikaru said as she answered the door. She was a great deal calmer, and for the first time he realized that she was a cat demon. How did he miss that before? "Please come in." She said.

Sesshomaru realized that the house was a great deal cleaner. It didn't smell of liquor, but Rin's tears left an awful trail in her wake. "I need to speak to Rin." He said smoothly.

"You can talk to her when she gets out of the bath, she isn't feeling well." Hikaru said. Sesshomaru followed her to the kitchen where she was making some form of home made soup. "You're right… she is a wonderful girl." Hikaru said. She offered him a beverage, but he respectfully declined.

"She's still keeping something to herself… and it's eating her alive." Sesshomaru said.

"I know…" Hikaru said as she added more ingredients to her soup… "I saw her father today… He's in bad shape, he told me everything…"

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked low. He was so concerned, he wasn't used to it.

"She's more to you then a peer isn't she?' hikaru asked sweetly, but Sesshomaru just growled.

"That's none of you're concern." He spat bitterly. He pulled a small box from his pocket and sighed. "I'm just going to leave her a gift." He said, and ran up to her room. He left the box on her pillow, and walked back down stairs.

"She is scared…" Hikaru said as Sesshomaru was about to walk out the door. He stopped and glared at her. "She has spent the past 10 years running from everything that she was, just so she wouldn't be beat as badly… She'll tell you when she's ready." Hikaru said. Sesshomaru just lowered his head and walked back to his home.

"Can I sit with you?" Kagome asked. Rin raised her head from the lunch table and quickly dropped it. She nodded through her arm, and sighed. She still wasn't feeling well. The only possible cause was she was slowly rejecting the poison from her father's claws. She never got it properly taken care of, so it probably got sealed inside her… it had happened once before. Never as strongly as this however.

"Hi," Rin said softly.

"Hey…" Kagome replied. "Look… I know that you're mad at me… but I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was jealous, and worried, and I was acting completely Irrational."

"I know… I've been mad long enough." Rin admitted, and Kagome smiled. Seeing Kagome's face light up like it did, made Rin grin as well. Rin had to admit that she missed Kagome over the weeks they were fighting. "Want some of this?" Rin pointed to her lunch. A baked potato covered with cheese, bacon, butter salt, pepper, and ranch dressing.

"Um… I'll pass…" Kagome said with concern. "Are you feeling okay?" Kagome touched her forehead and withdrew once she found she wasn't warm.

"I just can't shake this flu… maybe its food poisoning… I don't know I just can't keep much down." Rin admitted. She took a bite of her potato creation, and sighed. She had to eat something, and she kept craving potatoes.

So… graduations next week… tell me you're excited!" Kagome tried to lighten her friend mood, but this just seemed to upset Rin more

"I'm going to miss high school…" Rin admitted. 'But I am excited to get the hell out of town and go to college."

"Have you gotten your acceptance to Tokyo U?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I think I'm going some where else." Rin said. "I need to get out of Tokyo. I need to start over…" Rin said, and the bell rang. Rin threw out her lunch, and headed to her last class of the day. Sadly it was Sesshomaru's and she hadn't spoken to him in a couple weeks since her break down. She could barley look him in the eye any more. She was ashamed of everything she felt, and she didn't want to drag him into her land of perpetual sorrow.

How could he want her, when everything he knew about her was a lie?

"Everyone needs to be aware that the final for my classroom is tomorrow at 6 pm, in the gymnasium/ 'Sesshomaru said Blankley. It had been weeks since Rin had even looked at him, but she wasn't doing well. He could see pain swelling behind her eyes, and the fact that she wouldn't let him help her upset him greatly.

When he returned home the evening he chased after her, his father just sighed when he explained what had happened and demanded that he give her time. Rin was a head strong girl, and she needed time to gather her thoughts. No one could even fathom the anger that Sesshomaru felt, except his father. Whom Sesshomaru couldn't stop talking about how aggravated he was about the entire situation. Inu Tashio listened every couple days to his son's anguish and was happy to do so. Never before had Sesshomaru sought his help with his heart, and there was no way Inu Tashio was going to let himstop then.

"Please study and I'll see you tomorrow." Sesshomaru watched Rin cautiously. She just slammed her head on her desk, and picked up her bag. "Miss Shito… Could I have a word with you?" He asked. A couple students made 'oooooooooo' sounds. But Rin gave them the finger and stalked over to him.

"Yes?" She said. her voice was low. She didn't sound well. Sesshomaru waited for the last of the students to leave before he shut the door bhind him, and hung a coat over the door's glass window. With out waiting for her response he pulled her into a tight hug that made her grow weak at the knees.

She missed how he felt, how he smelled, and she even missed the sounds of his breathing as she slept on his chest. She missed his cruel answers, and she missed their constant fighting. "Come back to me…" He whispered into her neck. "I don't care about your secrets. I don't care about being valedictorian, if that's what this is about!" He whispered sternly. Rin just pulled away and looked at him. She turned her head to the floor, and sighed.

"I have to go to the doctors… I'm running late for my appointment." She Said. She was trying to pull away.

"Let me drive you." He offered. He was willing to do what ever it took to spend just 5 more minutes with her.

"Hikaru is waiting for me… Or else I would." Rin sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Please, I'm going to be late."

"Fine…" He said. And he kissed her before she had a chance to object.

There she was. The girl he had been missing. From the moment his lips touched hers he could feel her energy coming back to her. She was still in there. He could feel it. He was willing to bet that she could feel it too. Rin pulled away and held her stomach.

"I think I have food poisoning." She explained. She gave him a small smile, and walked out of the class room with out further explanation. Sesshomaru just watched her go… at least she was acknowledging his presence. That was always a good sign, or so he had hoped.

Sesshomaru went home to study for his own finals… he wanted to do something sweet for her… but what he had no idea.

"Miss shito, would you please remove all clothing except your panties, and slip into this robe?" A nurse asked her. Rin complied. She still had light bruises covering her body, but thankfully the scratches cleared up nicely.

"of course." Rin said as she began to strip.

"Now describe your symptoms to me please." She asked while typing something into her computer cart.

"I've been throwing up a lot. Like daily…" Rin said. Miraculously, at that moment she felt fine, like she wanted to run a mile or two. "It comes and it goes, but it comes more often than it leaves." She admitted. The nurse raised her eyebrows.

"are you having weird food cravings?" this question made Rin blush.

"Yeah… since I started smoking pot, I've been eating a lot of strange things." Rin admitted. The nurse took down some notes, and continued her questioning.

"Are you sexually active?" Rin only nodded and looked away as if she were going to get in trouble.

"I'm on birth control though." Rin added nervously.

"Now Rin, everything that happens here is confidential, since the woman who brought you isn't your birth mother we can't disclose any information to her with out your consent." The nurse added.

"That makes me feel better… She's my dad's girlfriend. She is staying at my place while he is… away." Rin explained. The nurse only nodded. She continued her questioning.

"We'll need you to give us a urine sample, we would like to test for STD's" The nurse said… STDs… Rin never thought of that… What if Sesshomaru wasn't clean and he gave her something from that whore Kagura… Thinking of all the women he must have slept with before her made her sick.

She game the Urine sample no questions asked.

When the doctor came in he took her temperature, and checked her vitals. Everything came back alright.

"I see on your medical records that you're… a demon?" Rin nodded. "can I ask why you wear a seal?"

"Personal reasons." Rin said.

"Well the reason you might be so sick lately is that you've been building up a tolerance to the potions. Some of the ingredients in the particular seal you use, can also cause addiction. You might be going through some with drawls… when was the last one drunk?"

"a couple weeks ago." Rin said.

"How long have you been using them?"

"about 10 years…" Rin said. the doctor just shook his head.

"You must have some pretty powerful seals to make them last this long, or a very good temper." The doctor said. Rin just shrugged. So far it does seem to be a severe case of food poisoning. Drink lots of fluids, and I know it's the end of the semester, but try and relax a bit. You're not doing yourself any good by stressing out." Rin nodded.

"Thank you doctor." Rin said sweetly. So it was just food poisoning after all. Thank the good lord, she did a small dance. For a few days, Rin had feared that she had acquired stomach cancer.

"We'll call you when your blood work and urine sample are finished at the lab. They're very busy down there, or we'd have had them back by now." The doctor shook her had and sent her on her way.

"Don't leave messages, deliever all news to me please. I don't know this woman well enough to have her know my medical records." The doctor nodded, and went back to his office.

Her exams were simple, they shouldn't have even been called finals, half of them seemed like they were just quizzes. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, he had been finished with his Algebra final for almost as long as she had. He gave her a smirk, and she gave him a small smile back.

He had to know.

She had to tell him… No, show him. How could she though. He would hate her… Although one of the reason's he hated her to begin with was because she was a human… But he learned to care for as a human… in the back of her most secret heart, the reason she hated him so much, was because he was a full demon himself. She began to loath her own kind, the more she was abused by her father, and the more shame she felt at what she was.

She only had one exam left, and that was her language exam for Sesshomaru's course. Luckily she had a good half hour break between her final exams. Her senior year… over! Unfortunately her stomach began to turn, she was getting sick once more.

She raised her hand, and place the other hand over her mouth.

"Shito," the exam master said.

"I request to use the bathroom," She mumbled. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her lunch down. She began to feel miserable once more. What if she was becoming addicted to her seals? How was that possible, they would have been affecting her years ago…? Unless old lady kaede changed some of the ingredients recently… "I'm very sick." She added. The teacher nodded, and she ran out of the room to alleviate herself.

When she returned the tests were being collected, and she was told just to enjoy her break before her next final. The court yard was packed with students just looking to relax after their exam. Some of them had finished for the day; others still had another to go. She didn't see Sesshomaru.

She walked to the lecture hall where his exam was to be given, and she found him there alone, setting up. "Are you going to miss it?" She asked. He gave a small jump that made her giggle. He wasn't the only one who could be sneaky!

"I miss you more right now, than I'll ever miss this place." He said. Rin looked behind her, and shut the door. She ran into his arms making him drop everything. He held her tightly, and breathed her in. "You smell different…" He said nonchalantly. She didn't care, she was just relishing the fact that she was in his arms again.

"I'm just so scared! " She said,

"Of what?" He asked. "Rin I want you to know you can tell me anything… No matter how bad it is." He said into her neck.

"How you'll react! Not now…" Rin said. "Hikaru is driving to Osaka to see my father… stay with me tonight… I… I think I can do this." Rin said. It was said more for her own benefit then Sesshomaru's.

"Of course." He said, as he gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Let me finish setting up the exams." Rin released him and sat on the edge of his desk; she crossed her legs and dangled one of her shoes on the edge of her toes.

"Now this is a site," Dean Burn's voice. Rin gasped, and Sesshomaru just looked up like he was bored. At least he could play it cool. "Never thought I'd see you two sitting

"You startled me, good sir!" Rin said with a smile. "I was just telling him, 'good luck,' because after this test, we'll finally know which one of us is valedictorian…" Rin smiled.

"Well it is close, Sesshomaru you're last exam is being graded now, I was wondering how long it would take to get the grade from Rin's test?" Burns asked. And as if on cue, Rin's phone rang. "Normally I'd be more patient, but no one else has nearly as high of a gpa as the two of you. You bother are the only options."

"Hello… Yes this is Rin Shito… Oh hello doctor… Yes I'll Hold…" Rin looked at the Dean. "I have food poisoning, went to the doctors a few days ago… they finally must have finished my blood work."

"They did blood work for food poisoning?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief.

"If it's severe enough, it can leave traces nasty things in the blood." The dean explained.

"The more you know…" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and placed the last test on the table. "Off my desk." He demanded, and Rin hopped off and walked up some of the steps that led to the exit, she was far enough away from Sesshomaru so that he couldn't hear the other end of the phone.

"Yes… yes… why would I stop taking…" Sesshomaru looked up. He heard the panic in Rin's voice, he watched her face blanch. "Thank… Thank you…" As soon as she hung up the phone, she fainted.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted. He managed to catch her before she tumbled to the bottom of the stairs.

"What happened?" Dean Burns asked as he began to fan an exam packet in her face. "She needs air!" Sesshomaru held Rin in his arms like he was cradling a child. His Natural instincts kicked in, and he rubbed the sides of her face and began to whisper in her ear.

"Wake up, you're okay… You're safe…" He chanted in her ear. He was shocking the hell out of Burns. His Dean just stared at him as he tried to gently shake Rin awake. "Does she look like she is awake yet? Keep fanning!" Sesshomaru demanded.

After about five minutes, she opened her eyes. "MY TEST!" She yelled in shock. "Don't tell me I've slept through the test!"

"Young lady you've just fainted and you look like you're going to again!" Dean Burns scolded.

"I'm not missing my final!" Rin demanded, and stood. She didn't want to be in Sesshomaru's arms any longer. "I'm going to be sick…" And with that she ran back out of the class room, and to the ladies room.

"She must have a pretty bad case of food poisoning." The dean said. "It's nice to see young woman with that kind of ambition.

When she returned and refused to make eye contact with Sesshomaru, he knew she was scared of something that wasn't food poisoning.

So what do we think of the latest chapter? I feel like the story is progressing very nicely :D

Leave me reviews, Because I absolutle love hearing your feedback!

Send me some love, and maybe I'll have another chapter for you guys tomorrow. No promises though. I am only one woman!

3


	20. Oh Sht!

I am excited for all of you… Just saying…

She was alone… at least until Sesshomaru finished grading his finals. How did she get here? She paced the living room floor, being thankful that Hikaru was out of town. She could fix the problem before it even started… No… she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

She had to do everything in her power to stress her self out. And she needed as much time as possible, but considering her last couple of weeks, it wouldn't take much to break her seal.

*Call before you walk into the house please…* She sent Sesshomaru the text like it was any other night… but tonight was THE night.

*I'll be another hour… are you okay?* he asked.

*not yet… take your time getting here* She responded and closed her phone.

"You can do this…" Rin said to her self, and slapped herself in the face as hard as she could. "God DAMMIT! That hurt!" She yelled at herself. Although, Rin proceeded to hit herself again and again. She had to stress her human body to the breaking point. Soon she felt herself need to throw up once more.

She ran up to her bathroom, and began to vomit. And this time, she began to vomit up black mucus. She threw up so hard, and she threw up so much, that her throat was blocked by her excretions. She retched until she saw a flash of silver in front of her eyes.

It happened; she had finally broken her seal. And with out even looking at herself further, she removed her school uniform and took a good hot shower. She took a moment to take in what she could feel.

Her hair was thicker, and if she remembered it correctly, she had a couple of brown streaks in the front, a trait she had passed down to her by her mother. Her hair had the same thickness, and remained about the same length, but it had a much finer consistency. She was thicker in her legs, and her chest was a bit larger, but oddly enough, she still felt the same.

She turned off the water and wrapped her self in a large fluffy towel. She shook both her feet to get the excess water off, and she stood in front of the fogged bathroom window. She didn't even recognize herself.

Long gone was the knobby little girl she remembered her self to be. She had defiantly grown into what some might call a beautiful young woman. She had rosy cheeks, with no markings like Sesshomaru's, but she held a birthmark of a star above her left breast. She turned to the side, and saw that she was indeed thicker, but upon further investigation, it was all toned and muscular. She had deep chocolate eyes that could swallow a soul whole, she had fangs that could tear through marble.

She looked at herself, and cried. She broke down in tears once more. To any other person, Rin would have been the very definition of beauty, but all she saw was her mother. The woman who abandoned her and left her all alone. Her father was right, she looked just like her, She would beat herself regularly too if she had to look at that every day. She would drink too if she had a child that looked like the woman who abandoned them both.

This was the reason Rin hid herself in shame. This was the reason she couldn't stand to be in her demonic form.

Shame.

Hatred.

Sorrow.

She couldn't live with this. Memories flooded back to her. Watching strange men come to the house late at night to pick up her mother, seeing her mother pop random pills, or fall asleep with her pipe in her hand. Rin had no idea who saw the good in that…

As she over thought her self even further, she realized that she herself was walking in her mother's foot steps. She smoked weed daily with Sesshomaru and at some points even by herself. He had even bought her, her own piece a couple months back. The most adorable little chillum and she made sure to use it often. She was sleeping with a man that she wasn't committed to at all… She was turning into her mother… This scared her more than anything else in the world.

God, she could have used a nice bowl of grass. Being as sick as she was, she decided it wasn't the best idea. Rin ran into her room, and sat on her bed brushing beautiful silver hair out, as she stared at her phone. After her hair was tamed, she dressed in a matching bra and panties, neon pink and orange, long blue jeans with holes in the knee. She then put on a lacey black tank top, and then a baggy hoodie. She tucked her hair inside, and grabbed her phone and just sat on the couch in the living room.

In the moments she sat there, she couldn't think of anything. She stopped feeling. Rin was numb… Aside form the occasional spell of nausea. She took in everything around her, that she hadn't had time to appreciate before, when hikaru was around. Rin only thanked the gods for her being away for a few days. And thank the high heavens that her father was in a rehabilitation center. If not for that, she had no idea how she would have even survived the day.

Knowing that he was locked away some place far away, gave her the courage to at least finish her test… Although… One day soon he was probably going to be out again… and even sober, would he be able to tolerate looking at one that resembled her mother so? Rin felt fear once more. What if the rehab didn't help him… What if he just came home and started drinking again… Or worse, what if he was that cruel without the booze?

Fear made Rin run up the stairs with her demonic speed. She had to stop at the top because she was dizzy. She hadn't run that fast in quite some time… How many other demons could say they plaid dress up as a mortal for 10 years? Rin humored herself and giggled, she must have made the Guinness book of world records. Once she regained herself, she grabbed a giant duffle bag from under her bed, and began to throw clothes inside of it. She grabbed Panties, jeans, hoodies, and tank tops and t shirts. She grabbed a couple seals incase she got into trouble. She grabbed one of her pillows and shoved it in the bag.

It was then that she noticed a small box underneath her pillow, when had that gotten there? She grabbed it gently, and lifted the lid. There was a folded sheet of paper over a satin cloth, it was obviously covering something.

_I think you're beautiful… I think that you're lovely. I think you know love that loves the unloving... _

The note was simple and sweet, and scrawled out in Sesshomaru's steady hand. When Rin lifted the satin cloth, she almost fainted once more. In the box was a necklace, it was on a thin yet very strong golden chain. Then sitting on top of the satin pillow was a gorgeous crystal crescent moon. It had inlaid golden patterns, and looked like it was a very valuable piece, Valuable and old. Rin only hoped it wasn't diamonds.

She placed the note back in the box, put it in her pocket. As she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, her phone rang…

Of course… why would he give her time to run away? It was too late to change her mind…

"Hello…?" She said. She felt her heart race. Her stomach dropped to her knees. She felt like there was a burglar in her soul ready to rob her of any dignity she had left.

"Can I come in?" Sesshomaru's cool voice came… Rin gulped, and raised her hood. With out thinking she opened the small box with his gift inside, and placed it on the coffee table facing the door. She threw the hood of her sweater over her hair, so her face was shadowed, and she turned away from the door. The thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Yes." She hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru opened the door and quietly shut it behind him. He could smell Rin;s fear… And she smelled quite different herself. She smelled sweeter, not that she smelled bad before, but she smelled more intensely of wild flowers. He only saw her silohette against her clothing… Had her hips gotten wider? Then he saw his gift on the table…

She didn't want it? He opened his heart to her and gave her his mother's emblem, and she didn't want it? "Did you not like the gift?" He asked slightly agrivated.

"I loved it…" Rin said in a ragged voice. Her heart was racing, Sesshomaru could smell her anxiety.

"Then let me put it on you…" Sesshomaru reached for the box and took out the necklace. He had remembered seeing it on his mother when he was a pup, and he had never loved any woman as much as he loved his mother… Until he met Rin… He cared for her more than anything. "Although after only scoring an 87 on my final, I'm thinking you might not deserve this gift." He chuckled.

"An 87?" Rin sighed. "I did better than I thought…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" He took a step forward, but Rin took one away from him. "Rin…?"

"I need you to think… Think before you give me that necklace… It looks old, and it looks important!" Rin demanded.

"It was my mother's…" Sesshomaru said. He continued to hold the necklace in his hand and just stared at Rin's back. "I wouldn't want anyone to have it but you." Sesshomaru Admitted. And Rin let tears fall down her face, but she still wouldn't face him. She balled her hands so tightly into fists, that she drew a small amount of blood.

Claws… Another thing for her to get used to, at least she didn't have to deal with a tail.

"I need you to think… I need you to keep an open mind… And I need you to not get mad at me…" Rin said flexing her fingers.

"Rin, you're hearts going so fast, it's going to stop!" Sesshomaru said in slight alarm. He made another few steps forward, but Rin just walked a few more steps away. "Do you want to hit my piece?" he asked.

"No!" Rin shouted. This took Sesshomaru by surprise. Normally Rin jumped at the offer of a bowl pack. Sesshomaru had turned her into quite the little stoner. He longed for a day where they just sat on her bed, and smoked until they both fell asleep in each others arms. Or the crazy concoctions she would think up when she had the munchies.

"Will you at least look at me?" He demanded

"Promise you wont be mad!" Rin begged.

"Fine. I wont be mad!" when he said that Rin took in a huge breath, and turned to face him. The hood was still covering most of her face. She took three steps towards Sesshomaru, and stopped. He smelled her tears. She was scared. Scared of what? Of him?

Rin reached up slowly and pulled her hood off.

Sesshomaru just dropped to the ground. His jaw went slack and he just stared at Rin.

WHAT?!

"WHAT THE FUCK, RIN!?" He demanded from his seated position.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!" Rin reminded in tears. She sat on the floor where she was standing, and she removed the hoody. She drew her knees up to her chest, and sobbed. "I'm Sorry I'm so ugly!' Rin sobbed.

Sesshomaru sat there in awe. Did she just call herself ugly? He didn't think it was possible to see her look any more beautiful than he had previously known her to be.

He was angry, beyond angry, however. "How could you not tell me about this?" He demanded. Sesshomaru was speechless; he didn't know what to say. "And then you have the audacity to call yourself ugly?" He accused. This took Rin aback.

"I was scared… I've been hiding as a human for almost 10 years!" Rin sobbed. "I didn't even know what I looked like until tonight." She sobbed.

"Why would you be hiding this for so long?" Sesshomaru demanded. He was starting to regain his senses. He scotched himself over to the crying girl and began to inspect her features. She was a very good specimen, he could see she was a pure white inu, but one of her parents must have also had striped hair. It was a strange condition that some of the white inu's face. Nothing deadly, just a small difference in normal appearances.

"I'm ashamed!" She said once more. "He beats me… He beats me because I look like her!" She said. Looked like who? Sesshomaru was completely lost. "The beatings used to be so much worse before I started drinking seals to hide who I was…. What I looked like!"

"All this time… you were always… This?" He gestured to all of her and grabbed one of her hands. She flinched at his touch, trying to retract her hand, but he wouldn't let her go. She began crying once more.

He was mad. He promised he wouldn't be mad, and here he was… Seething! He bit one of her nails, was he inspecting her?

"This disgusting?" Rin spat. "Yes, I've always been like this." She tried to pull away from him once more but he just held her. The more she struggled to get away from him, the more tightly he held her.

"How can you say that?" Sesshomaru demanded. He pulled her into his lap, and he held her. She struggled against him, but he just held her tightly. Tears streamed from her eyes once more. Finally she managed to free herself, using her new found strength. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and just glared at him.

"I look just like her…" She said slowly. Taking in the statement herself, she turned and ran towards her father's room. Sesshomaru slowly followed. What was she doing?

Rin dug through a closet. Clothes, shoes and some hidden liquor bottles went flying past behind her until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a giant box and set it on her father's bed. She ripped off the top and dumped out pictures upon pictures upon pictures. One fell to the floor, and Sesshomaru picked it up.

It was a picture of a young Rin, in her demonic form. She was dressed for her first day of school and was standing on the front steps of a building, that appeared to be the school. Behind her… Was that him?

_Sesshomaru, we went to elementary school together._ Her words from weeks prior filled his mind. Rin noticed the picture he was staring at.

"I looked like a human when I entered middle school; we hadn't seen each other for over a year."

"We were friends at one point?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You didn't recognize me my first year of middle school… I walked up to you and said hello, but you just sunned me away because I was a human…" She sighed. "That's when I started hating you… Then it was because you were a demon… I hate my own kind…" She sobbed. She then held out a different photo.

"Is this you…?" He asked.

"That's my mother…" She sat on the bed and cried. She leaned forward resting her forehead on her knees. Her hair fanned over her blocking her face… "I'd hate me too!" She admitted. They were the spitting image of each other. Sesshomaru was speechless. In the picture it was the woman who looked identical to Rin; her eyes were the only difference. Rin's eyes were of deep chocolate, and her mother's were as green as the sea. "I'd beat me too… she left us both alone, and here I am, a constant reminder of when things were either so good, or when they were so bad! Either way she is gone, and I am the one suffering for her actions!" Rin spat. Sesshomaru was unhappy.

"You have spent far too much time crying these past few weeks." He said pulling her into a deep embrace. She held him for only a second before moving away to clean up the mess she created. Hikaru wouldn't be pleased that she was rummaging through her father's things. Sesshomaru could think of nothing more to say.

He was shocked. More than shocked to be accurate, Rin was a demon. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Now she really could be his. Forever! He would no longer have the length of her mortal life weighing down in the back of his mind. She would be his. Forever.

"Come with me." He demanded, and led her back out to the living room. He sat her on the sofa and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" She said softly, her fear, and her anger, and her sadness resonated in those few simple sentences. She was afraid he was going to leave her… How could she be so ridiculous, Sesshomaru was over joyed that she was a demon.

"I understand why you did… This would have been hell for you, Last year… years before that… I would have alienated you for such actions." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked away, she feared the worst, and he felt her heart racing, as he grabbed her hands. She thought he was going to leave her. "But these were actions of self preservation! These were choices that a normal 10 year old wouldn't be able to deal with. The things you've done to survive in this house hold are admirable, and they show your strength as a woman."

She still looked ashamed. "Are you going to leave me?" She asked finally. Sesshomaru just looked at her in astonishment. His eyes opened wide in shock. Although Rin new in her heart that they were never actually committed to each other, she couldn't bear the thought of losing contact with him again. She had fallen in love with the Ice Prince.

"Rin… I fell for you when I thought you were a mortal." Sesshomaru said. He gauged her reaction. She allowed herself a small gasp, but said nothing further. "I don't want any one else." He admitted. He then stood, and held up his mother's necklace. Rin showed a sign of submission and lowered her head to him. Sesshomaru unclasped the thin chain and slipped it around her neck.

Rin smiled in relief as she pulled her hair out from under the chain. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He picked her up bridal style, and went to carry her upstairs, to her bedroom, he wanted to take her. "Wait…" Rin said breaking the kiss. Sesshomaru didn't listen; his passion for her had grown too great. He hadn't been able to touch his Rin in weeks, and he was ready to show her how much he cared. "Maru! Please stop!"

His inner beast was begging to take over. Without thinking, Sesshomaru stood Rin on her two feet, and pressed her small frame close to his aching form. Rin pushed him away. How dare she? Sesshomaru gave into his instincts, as he had wanted to do for months. He grabbed Rin's hair and tugged her head sharply to the left. Rin cried out in alarm, and Sesshomaru bit down at the junction between Rin's shoulder blade and her neck.

Rin screamed out in pain, but longer he held himself against her, the better she began to feel. After a few moments she stopped fighting against him and went limp against him. He had won, why was he still biting her? When he pulled away his eyes were blood red. Rin gasped in Fear, she had seen those eyes before, on her father, before she was beaten.

Slowly the red faded, and his beautiful amber eyes shone through once more. "What happened?" he asked in a daze. Run pushed him away with force.

"You bit me you jerk!" Rin stomped her foot. She pushed him hard. "You just get done saying how you've fallen for me, and then you bit me! What the fuck?!" She demanded.

"I don't know what happened… I'm sorry." He said, he took Rin back it his arms, and licked her wound. Rin shivered in pleasure. How could something that hurt so much prior, feel so good at that moment. "It seems to agree with you though." He said as he claimed her mouth once more. Yet once more she tried to pull away from him. "God dammit, Rin!" He yelled. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Maru! STOP! We aren't done Talking!" She demanded. He ignored her and gave her a loving slap on the bottom. He raced to the stairs, but tripped over her duffle bag.

"Were you planning on Running away from me?" He demanded setting her back down. Anger and hurt filled his amber eyes. His emotions were matched with her grief and her fear. "Why?" He demanded.

It was that moment or never…

"Sesshomaru…" She began. She took a deep breath, but her voice still cracked when she spoke… "Sesshomaru, I'm pregnant."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to faint.

She hadn't seen Sesshomaru in days. After he regained his composure, he started acting like a mad man. They both had the same thoughts. They needed to leave, but where could they go? Their lives would be complete hell, with the paparazzi, their friends, their families… Rin's father was the biggest concern. If he found out she was pregnant he would surely destroy her, sober or otherwise. Rin spent the next days holed up inside her room, refusing to see or speak to any one.

She spent most of her time writing her salutatorian speech. As it turned out, Sesshomaru purposely got a couple questions wrong on his math final, scoring himself only a 93. He was going to give Rin the valedictorian slot, to show her how much he cared, but she blew that plan when she didn't ace her last final.

She didn't see him again until the day before graduation, he looked sullen, yet accomplished. "Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed. "What do you think I am? Crazy." Rin demanded. She was still suffering from nausea, she had visited her doctor once more, and she found out she could be experiencing the morning sickness for up to a month longer. To say the least, Rin wasn't pleased.

"I need you to trust me…" Sesshomaru demanded. "I can't tell you anything until tomorrow, but I just need you to have some faith in me." Rin only nodded. He spent the night in her arms

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dean Burns announced standing at the podium. "It's my pleasure to announce the graduating class of 1994." Applause erupted through out the arena. Rin and Sesshomaru just looked at each other.

Sesshomaru agreed to let her drink one more very light seal for the purpose of graduation. He didn't like the possible side effects it could have on his baby. He wanted to hold her hand, but there were to many cameras upon them.

"Now each of you has gone through several trials since coming to school…" Dean Burns droned on. He gave a long speech about college and continuing education, but no one was really paying attention.

Rin scanned the crowd, and nearly fell out of her chair when she saw her father in the front rows, sitting next to a very please Hikaru. Why was he there? He was supposed to be in a rehabilitation center. She went rigid with fear. She elbowed Sesshomaru and nodded in the direction of Hikaru. "He's here," She whispered. She was terrified.

"Just stay calm, I wont let him hurt you." He whispered back.

"And now, our two most prized students, our salutatorian, and our valedictorian. It was a difficult process of trying to figure out which one of them was which, their GPA only one tenth of a difference between each other." This was it. It was time for the speech. "I'm pleased to present Rin Shito, and Sesshomaru Tensaiga. Rin If you would please stand and share with us some words of wisdom." Rin stood warily. She was beginning to get nauseous once more.

"Thank you, Dean Burns." Rin said sweetly. She stood up to the podium, and gave a bright smile. She received several cheers and many congratulations before she even spoke. Sesshomaru only wondered how a girl so magnificent managed to feel so unloved. "I feel like I need to inform you how ever, there's been a slight change to the programs you've passed out." Dean burns gave a startled look, and he nearly dropped his jaw when Sesshomaru stood up and went to stand next to Rin at the podium.

"When I began high school, I didn't get along with hardly any of you…" Rin began.

"And I still don't get alone with almost all of you." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"But Sesshomaru and I are standing here together to say, that it's our differences that makes us whole."

"It took me years to figure out, the woman I alienated the most could turn out to be a very dear friend." Sesshomaru admitted. Both of them found Inuyasha and Kagome's face and laughed. Yes, Sesshomaru laughed in front of his entire graduating class.

"We all have spent so much time trying to keep ourselves in rigid ranks…"

"We all never took the time to appreciate the little differences that will one day unite us all."

"I've heard almost everyone saying 'I'm so glad I'll never have to see so and so again,'"

"But we're never going to fully say goodbye."

"We'll run into each other at college…"

"At work…"

"Concerts…"

"And how can we just sit there and pretend that we didn't shape each other's lives in some way." Sesshomaru smirked. The auditorium was absolutely silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"I'll never forget the day that Jaken tripped me in the court yard." Rin said

"I'll never forget how much I laughed at that." Sesshomaru smiled.

"But if that never happened, I never would have switched out his locker's lock, and left old milk in there." Rin laughed.

"That was you?!" Jaken's voice came from the crowd, and everyone laughed. Humor was a good route to go.

"Yes, that was me; I also am the one who super glued you to the chair the beginning of the year." More laughs filled the auditorium.

"We made enemies out of those who were different," Sesshomaru said, he gave Rin a look to tell her to get back on track.

"And half the time we made friends with the wrong groups of people."

"Four years ago, I never thought I would be standing up here with Rin, of all people."

"Four years ago I would have broken my arm first." Rin giggled, and held her stomach. Thankfully no one could notice because she was standing behind the podium.

"Sometimes we find out the things we are meant to be doing…"

"By doing thing's we're not supposed to do." Rin finished the statement for him. He gave her a light shove and smirked directly at her, in full view of the entire graduating class.

"There are few things more liberating than having your worst fears realized." Sesshomaru said.

"It's true… All of us have had it drilled into our minds that we need to go to college; we need to get a degree. Like our lives are set in stone." Rin said sadly.

"But this is our time to determine who we truly are, without society, and high school chiche's telling us what we ought to be."

"Skip a class, get drunk and pass out in your lawn!" Rin said.

"Stay out all night and let your parents worry. Fail a class, and drop a course!" Sesshomaru said with more passion than any one was ever used to hearing from him.

"The hell with it all," Rin said excitedly into the microphone. "Now is our chance to screw up! Now is our chance to make mistakes!"

"Now is our chance to shine…" Sesshomaru added.

"Our time to truly find ourselves is now!"

"For some of us, this will be the last we will see of each other, Friend ships will end, and tears will be shed."

"But it will never be over, not if you remember what you learned from each other." Rin said. Sesshomaru leaned down, and whispered something into Rin's ear that made her smile. "Until we reach our goals, let's just take life one day at a time."

"And lets not let anything stop us from enjoying it." Sesshomaru Finished. He grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her around the podium. The both took a bow, and applause erupted from every corner of the auditorium.

To the surprise of everyone in the auditorium, Sesshomaru Pulled Rin into a deep, tight embrace. Dean Burns gave them both a pat on the back, and handed each of them, their diplomas. He instructed them to sit back in their chairs, as the rest of the students lined up row by row to walk the stage and receive their diplomas. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Although Rin could tell that Dean Burns wasn't too please about them sharing a speech, but how could he hate it? Isn't that what he always wanted, Both of them to get along?

Both of them saw Inutashio out in the crowd, he gave Rin a big thumb up. At that Moment, Sesshomaru Leaned over and said "Once you say hello to your father, I need you to go home, and pack. Three bags at the most. Take everything of value, Except for your chillum." Sesshomaru commanded.

"What am I packing for? Why can't I bring my chillum, I love It so much!" it was hard to hear over the crowd, and the names being called.

"You're just going to have to trust me!"

"I want my chillum!"

"You cant smoke any more, any ways!"

"I can in 8 months!" Rin defended.

"Fine. I'll be at your house at 6; we have to be out of there by 6:15. I mean it Rin." He said sternly.

She just looked forward and pretended to be enjoying the ceremony. But her stomach was restless. She took a sip of flat ginger ale, that she kept by the bottom of her chair.

What was he planning? She really had no idea, but he said he would take care of her. As far as she knew, Sesshomaru was always true to his word…

So, what did ya'll think? I feel like it was a pretty decent chapter, but the graduation speech took me a little while. It was hard to come up with something motivational and inspirational lol.


	21. A New Life

First of all, I would like to thank IcecreamApparition for their amazing review. Thank you very much; I cannot express how much it means to me. Believe it or not, the grammar in the first 10 chapters or so was revamped. I started this story on 06 when I first started high school, and this was the stuff I was going through, and it's what I wanted them to go through as well. Not the pregnancy, I knew girls that happened to though. I wanted to send a message that you can fall in love with any one, at any time, place, or any circumstance. I want a younger audience to know that you are not set in a single cliché during school, why waste your time hating those you know nothing about? Both of them being friendly on stage and doing the speech as one single unit, was to give the impression of their two worlds coming together, and the end of one phase in their life. In most of my stories I like to make Rin a demon, because demons are immortal. I love to give Sesshomaru and Rin a love that will last through the ages. I feel like if my Sesshomaru didn't become OOC then he loving Rin would have been more difficult since she would eventually become old, and die. The thought of such a vibrant personality shriveling away into nothingness just upsets me. Also, I know Rin isn't actually Following in her Mother's footsteps, but looking exactly like her, and being punished for her sins, makes her feel like she is no better than her mother. But, in all seriousness hearing that my skill is improving from some one reading my stories… it's wonderful to get that kind of feedback to see that someone is noticing my improvement.

And to MonNos, Yes, you were right about the baby. And thank you for being an avid Reader. I appreciate the feed back. I'm thinking of making a sequel tbh. I'll let you know. :D

Also, on a different note, I looked up online that Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone is 76 thousand words long… My fanfiction is almost as long as harry potter… I am so excited: D

"Dad…" Rin said as she made her way through the crowd. He didn't look happy, but Hikaru held his hand. He still wasn't in good shape. His skin was slightly yellowed and his hands were already twitching at the site of her. Why was either of them there? She hadn't invited them. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'd be better if you could tell me why there was a boy mauling you on stage." He growled. Yeah… Rehab defiantly helped his temper…

"We were sending a message…"

"That you're a slut?"

"I don't need this," Rin said shaking her head and walked away. One of them had to take the mature road, and this time… This time it would be her. "I'll see you later dad."

"Don't you walk away from me you little tramp." He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back harshly. Rin gasped and fell to the floor. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!" He yelled at her. He wasn't even drunk, and he was going to hit her! Rin began to shake in fear.

"Mafuyu!" Hikaru cautioned. She wasn't even going to try and stop him? After everything she said about Rin not deserving to be treated the way that she was? Rin's fear instantly turned into aggression. She began to growl, a deep guttural growl, when a hand came, seemingly out of no where, and grabbed her Father's wrist.

"I think it will be wise, to release her at once." It was Inu Tashio. Where was Sesshomaru? Did he already leave the auditorium?

"Who the fuck are you?" Her father demanded. He didn't release Rin, If anything, he gripped her tighter.

"I am the man who will have you thrown in jail for child abuse." Inu Tashio said coldly. God, in his angered state, Sesshomaru was the spitting image of his father. The chill in the air was indescribable. Reluctantly her father released her, and Rin staggered to her feet and behind Inu Tashio. Inu Tashio looked at Hikaru and scolded, "Get him back in that Rehab before I have him arrested. I have taken pictures of his handy work." Since when did he have pictures?

"I just thought he should see her graduate…" Hikaru said softly.

"Was an unstable man trying to beat his daughter in public, your idea of a good graduation gift?" Inu Tashio spat. With out waiting for another response Hikaru took Mafuyu's hand and led him away from his daughter. Immediately Inu Tashio turned to Rin. "You're running late." He pointed at his watch. He knew?

"For what?" Rin said coyly. He just gave her a soft smile. "I'll miss you; you're a feisty one… Go congratulate your friends." He said and pointed to Inuyasha and the gang. What did he know that Rin didn't know?

"Congratulations you guys!" Rin said excitedly. She ran up to the group and immediately ran into Kagome's arms. It was the greatest reunion. "are we excited for summer?" Rin asked moving to Sango's arms.

"Fuck summer!" Inuyasha said, "I'm ready for college!"

"Says the boy who barley made it through high school!" Miroku chirped.

"Hey!," Inuyasha exclaimed, "Think of all the parties!" Inuyasha defended. He poked Kagome in the stomach making her giggle.

"It's not like your dad doesn't let you have parties at your mansion!" Sango chided in.

"And you have a good time no matter what you do!" Kagome said. Then she decided to become serious. "That was a great speech, Rin."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said

"Where is the Ice Prince? We wanted to congratulate him too." Miroku Added.

"When did you two become friends?" Kagome asked. "I can't lie, when he brought you to Inuyasha's crying, I thought he beat you." Everyone nodded.

"I had a huge break down, and he found me…" Rin explained. Everyone had the good nature not to mention it, until then that is. "I guess not even he could leave a sobbing girl alone."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Inuyasha said, and pulled Rin away, behind a podium. "There's something more going on isn't there?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked innocently. She tugged the sleeves of her gown. Oh dear.

"A couple of weeks ago, I had to fight Sesshomaru to keep him from following you home one day." Inuyasha accused. Rin just stared at him, blankly. "He followed you, then he came back like he was kicked in the balls."

"We fought, what else is new?" Rin demanded. She didn't appreciate it. Sesshomaru never showed up that night… Unless… that's when he dropped off the necklace…Without thinking she brought her fingers up to the stone beneath her gown, and held it… He did follow her… "That and I stole something from him, he pissed me off that bad."

"What did you steal?" Inuyasha demanded. "It must have been something pretty damn important." Inuyasha mused.

Yes, It was… She had stolen his heart.

"Nothing of importance, I tried giving it back, but he said it was tainted and let me keep it." Rin said and smirked. "Can we go back, I wanna see everyone!" Rin said excitedly!

"I still feel like you're hiding something…" Inuyasha mused.

"We all have secrets…" Rin said sweetly and gave Inuyasha a tight hug. "What time is it?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"Five ten." He said.

"Shit I'm, late!" Rin ran back to the group and gave everyone the biggest hugs.

"Where you going?" Kagome asked. Obviously her friend was in a rush to be some where.

"I'm expecting my aunt by 6. I gotta get a room ready for her." Rin lied.

"We'll see you at the party tonight, right?" Kagome asked. Rin just nodded.

"Of course," Rin grinned. Although, Sesshomaru was giving her the distinct impression that she wouldn't be seeing her friends for quite some time… "I'll see you guys later tonight." With that she ran down to the basement and picked up her actual diploma. Why they had to give you separate form the diploma case, was beyond her.

Inuyasha was standing behind her once more. "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?" He asked pulling her into one more embrace. "You really are like a sister to me. Don't be stupid." He begged.

"I'd never tell you goodbye… Brother!" Rin started to cry as she pulled away from him. "But… I will see you later." She was trying so hard not to cry, but keeping the pent up emotion inside, made her want to throw up. Wouldn't that have been a fond fare well?

All her most personal belongings and a great amount of clothes fit into two duffle bags. It was 5:55 and clouds had begun to form, it looked like rain. Sesshomaru made her drink such a light seal, that she could feel the effects of it wearing off, and she leaned out her window and vomited, knowing she wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

She was alone in the house, since Hikaru had to take her father back to the rehab, thankfully. Sesshomaru said she could take at most 3, should she try to fill another? It was almost 6 she doubted she had the time.

In an instant, Rin doubled over in pain. He stomach was cramping, this was it… In the next moment, her hair was brilliant silver, and she had claws that were digging into her palms. She promised Sesshomaru she wouldn't drink another seal, but it didn't even last until they went wherever they needed to go. She went to reach for another in her closet, as she heard stones being thrown at her window.

"Rin," A strong whispered from out side. It was Sesshomaru; he was punctual as ever, arriving at 6 sharp. She looked out the window, and didn't see him any where. "Hey beautiful, Throw me your bags." He said. Then she spotted him. She was completely taken by surprise.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She demanded. His hair was gone, he had it cut into a short fade, not short enough to feel prickly, but long enough to grip with her fingers. It was jet black, and his eyes were less vibrant as they normally were. Was he human? All his facial markings were gone, and when he smiled at her, she spotted neither of his fangs. "Are you human?!" She demanded.

"Will you just throw me your bags?" He demanded. Rin did as she was told, she first threw one, and watched as Sesshomaru caught it. He buckled under its weight. He defiantly had drunk a seal of some sort. He gestured for the second one, and she dropped more gently. "Bring your chillum; we'll put it in a thermos full of water, since you're so keen on taking it." Rin nodded. She grabbed her piece and her large purse full of books and crossword puzzles, and ran out of the house.

"Maru," She said softly as she ran into his arms. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"You said you would trust me," He said as he handed her a pass port. It was a picture of her mother, Akira Moshita, the name read. "Call me, Hideki" He said. he gave her a quick kiss, then took her piece and put it in the thermos. He grabbed her hand and led her to a car he had parked on the opposite street. It wasn't his usual car, it was an old thing, and nothing that Sesshomaru would ever have been caught driving before. He loaded her bags into the trunk, and opened the car door for her.

"I don't feel well…" She said as she got into the passenger's seat. As if on cue, Sesshomaru handed her a bottle of ginger ale, and some crackers. "Thank you…" She said softly.

'What's wrong?" He asked. Rin simply couldn't get over the fact that he had cut all his hair off and was impersonating a human. Rin started to sob.

"All your hair is gone because of me…" She cried, she whipped her eyes and just looked down at her feet.

"My hair can crow back Rin…" He said cupping her face. "Besides, I think I look kinda sharp." He gave her a smile, but she still looked like she was about to faint. "Do you want to run away with me?" He asked in all seriousness. It hadn't occurred to him before to even ask her. He was so used to taking charge of situations that he completely forgot to ask her opinion.

"Of course!" Rin said, but it didn't fully convince him. "I'm just scared… Do I have to be Akira forever… I really hate that name." He just smiled. She was on her way back to him, with her cute girlish attitude. He ran around the car, and got into the driver's seat.

"No, the fake names are just because of last minute travel." He said starting the engine.

"Why are you human?" She asked, and he flashed his devilish smile.

"The same reason you're a demon. Who is going to recognize us?" Rin just shook her head and took a sip of ginger ale. He always thought of everything.

"Our flight leaves in an hour," Sesshomaru stated. He stood in front of Rin and tucked her hair behind her ears. This was the first time he had ever showed her public affection. She could defiantly get used to it. "Are you hungry? You should eat something." He said.

"I can really only keep down crackers."

"Will you try to eat something else? You like chicken, want some chicken strips?" He asked. He was really going to town on her eating enough, and staying healthy. Rin never thought Sesshomaru would be such a proactive partner during this.

"With ranch sauce and pickles?" Rin asked with hope.

"I'll be right back." He said and he went to one of the fast food places along the air way. Rin would never turn down chicken, and Sesshomaru knew it.

"You look awfully familiar," a familiar voice came. When Rin looked over she saw Yuki, the man who tried to rape her in October, was sitting in a seat a few spaces down from her. 'Do I know you from some where?" Rin's heart began to race, and she could feel her crackers wanting to come up, but she held her ground. She smiled sweetly and shook her head, no. He wouldn't give up though. "I swear, you kind of resemble this girl I was with in high school."

A girl he was with? How about the girl he assaulted in front of a classroom full of students, with eager eyes? Rin only shrugged. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru, who was returning with a bag, and she could smell spicy chicken strips and ranch. He noticed her obvious displeasure. "Then didn't have pickles at pop eye's, so I grabbed some from McDonalds, they're sliced though."

"That's fine," Rin smiled. She raised her voice an octave, which made Sesshomaru question her sanity for a moment. He wasn't used to having impaired senses. Rin just nodded her head subtly towards Yuki, and got up to hug her lover.

"Well eat up," Sesshomaru said angrily. He knew there was nothing he could do at that moment. 'Where are you heading stranger?" Sesshomaru asked aggressively.

"Taiwan," Yuki said with pride. "I'm finishing high school there."

"Oh yeah?" Rin said, taking a bite of her chicken strips. They tasted like deep fried heaven. "Why is that?" She asked with her disguised voice.

"Ya know," He began looking intently at Sesshomaru. "You look like a teacher I used to have… except he was a demon." Yuki laughed. "He was such a tool." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, and Rin held his hand.

"These are delicious, but they aren't sitting well…" Rin said placing a hand on her stomach.

"You have to eat something. You haven't eaten all day." He said nudging the food closer towards her.

"It's hard to eat when you can't keep anything down, but crackers." Rin spat. She begrudgingly took another bite of her chicken strip. Sesshomaru just rubbed her knee affectingly and ate one himself.

"Waste not." He smirked at her. With out his demon capabilities, he really was a far less threatening individual.

"Are you two like married or something? You can't be any older than I am." Yuki asked laughing. "Quit babying her, she's a big girl."

"Mind your own business, Cat." Rin growled. She stood and glowered at him. How dare he come along and talk to them like that?

"Calm down honey, what a temper… I like that in a woman." He said with a sly smile. "How about you ditch the meat bag, and spend some time with a man who can show you a real good time?"

"I'm thirty two, and I'm pregnant asshole!" Rin growled.

"Wow… Hostile." Yuki said. "Fine, be a bitch… I'm sorry that beautiful body is going to go to waste." He got up and he walked away. Rin ran to the bathroom, dropping her food. Sesshomaru was left in his seat seething. How dare that son of a bitch harass Rin and himself like that?

"I can't believe that asshole actually got out of the looney bin." Sesshomaru said angrily. He was more upset that he couldn't do anything about it, more than anything.

"Fuck it," Rin sighed. Her heart rate lowered, and she began to settle down.

That was at least evidence that his plan was working. If Rin's stalker didn't recognize her, then they would be set until they arrived.

_Flight 783 to India is now boarding…_ A voice from the loud speaker said.

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's bags and waited for her by the bathroom exit. She exited a few moments later looking very flushed. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm scared…" She said reaching for one of her bags. Sesshomaru gave her the lighter one, and gave her another tight hug.

"I am too." He admitted. She gave him the biggest doe eyed look, and smirked. "But… We're smart people. Real smart people. We can figure this out." When did he become such a positive sally? Rin wondered, but she decided it wasn't the best time to voice her thoughts. Sesshomaru dropped off the luggage, and found Rin just staring at the plane, and the departure deck.

"After our huge speech about never saying goodbye… What do we call this?" Rin asked as her breathing hitched. Passengers were boarding and they just stood there looking together.

"We call this… and adventure." He said finally.

"I love you." Rin spewed. It wasn't a question, but it wasn't exactly a statement either. It was almost like she couldn't hold it in any longer and it just exploded out of her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "I love you too." He kissed the top of her hand and led her forward. "I always will."

Rin found out that they weren't actually staying in India once they landed. She was quite relieved, because the smell of sweat mingled with curry made her gag. As soon as the plane landed she found herself unable to hold down even water, and spent the entire time waiting for the next plane over a porcelain bowl. During this time, Sesshomaru's Seal was wearing off, and he too began to feel the ache's that Rin was oh so used too.

"I'm worried about you." Sesshomaru stated coolly, on one of the few times Rin exited the bathroom.

"Why is that?" Rin asked. She had bought some mint leaves from a local vendor, and laid on Sesshomaru's lap chewing them slowly. The woman she bought them from was right, it was settling her stomach. She offered her some ginger root as well, but Rin always threw up from fresh ginger, it never settled with her. She often wondered how she was able to drink ginger ale so smoothly.

"You haven't been able to keep anything down." He said gently running his fingers over her stomach. She held his hand and pressed it flat against her abdomen. "Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" He asked. Rin shook her head.

"Am I supposed to be able to tell this early?" She asked staring at him with her large chocolate orbs. He just shrugged. "I've been this sick for a few weeks. When I went back to the doctors, right before graduation, they said I was normal. Even said I had gained some weight pretty fast, but I don't see it."

"Once we get to our new home, in about a month, I'm already registered for classes at a fairly decent university." Sesshomaru said. Rin sat up and looked at him. "I'm going to law school." He said.

"Oh, a big shot lawyer?" Rin giggled. She took a moment to think about this possibility. It wouldn't be difficult to see Sesshomaru as a lawyer. He loved power, and as a lawyer, he would have all that power, and more. "One day you could be a judge, too. That would be cool, to pass judgment on those less worthy, and have your opinion matter." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded his head, and gave a pleased smirk.

"I don't know what to do for you…" Sesshomaru admitted. He looked guilty. Rin just gave him a look. "I don't know about your schooling, not everytrhing has been thought through. I wanted to wait until after the pup is born, but my trust fund won't last us forever. After the kid is born it can't be separated from its mother so quickly. I just don't want to deny you the chance for your schooling." Rin took a moment and considered this.

"We'll figure something out." Rin said sweetly and kissed his cheek. When she puckered her lips, one of her fangs scraped across her lips and left a taste of blood in her mouth. She feared she would never get used to her Demon body. "I miss your hair," She admitted as their flight was called.

"It will grow back," Sesshomaru said taking her hand and giving both of their tickets to an attendant. Rin ran her fingers through it, and gave it a small tug. "I have to admit, I kind of like it." Rin nodded in agreement. He looked much more masculine, and far more intimidating. She could hardly believe it.

Their next flight was almost 6 hours long, they had been traveling for almost 20 hours strait, and they bother were exhausted. Sesshomaru tried everything he could to keep Rin awake because he knew that it would be late when they arrived, nearly dusk, but the turbulence made her sick, and the best thing for her was to sleep it off.

She had only slept for a few hours until they reached New York. Then within an hour or so they were on their final flight to Florida.

"We're almost there." Sesshomaru said. He was making Rin eat some brothy chicken soup, and despite her complaints, she began to feel a bit better. She ate a whole bowl, and when Sesshomaru tried to get her to eat more, she politely declined.

"I feel better, but I don't want to push my luck." She just snuggled into his side and nothing more was said. Rin was however having second thoughts.

What if they weren't supposed to do this? What if in a few months or years they begin to loath each other once more? Could she handle a baby if Sesshomaru couldn't stand her getting fat and hormonal, and left her there? Would he do that? Surely if he was against this happening he wouldn't be taking her so far away, or talking to her still at all. He was stronger then her, he himself could terminate the pregnancy. All he had to do was hit her once real good in the stomach… but he hadn't…

"I thought you were going to leave me when you found out I was pregnant… and a demon." Rin said out of the blue. Sesshomaru had been reading one of her book, and immediately dropped it.

"I was shocked on both points." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and kissed each of her fingers. "It was the demon thing pissed me off because you waited so long to tell me. Not that I blamed you for hiding it. How could I be directly mad at you for the pregnancy? It took both of us to accomplish that." He noticed Rin still looked a little on edge.

"What made you decide to Wisk me away to some surprise location?" She asked.

"We couldn't have done this in Japan." He said simply. "We'd be a pariah. At least now the worst people will think of us, is that we ran away together, or we both just went missing." He said simply. How did he manage to make everything seem so simple, when he explained it?

"I'm going to miss them…" He knew who she was referring too. He friends, and Sesshomaru had to admit, he would also miss his little brother. Although the only person he had grown a fond attachment to was Rin, possibly Jaken. Although, Jaken really was just a play by play of Sesshomaru, could he really call him a friend? The most Jaken ever did for Sesshomaru was find him good weed. It took Rin becoming pregnant, for him to realize that he had nothing to lose, because he allowed no one to be dear to him, whereas she had everything to lose. She had friend she cared about, that she couldn't see or hear from any longer.

"I know." Was all he said, despite his raging thoughts.

Their plane landed in Florida, and they took a cab to a ferry on the coast. It was called Buckle berry ferry. Rin gave a slight giggle. Being an avid reader she recognized the name from one of the Lord of the Rings books. The smell of the ocean relaxed her, and she longed to feel the sand between her toes.

Sesshomaru must have had this all planned out very carefully, because they didn't even have to wait more than 20 minutes for the ferry. It was almost 6 o'clock, and the weather was just beginning to cool down for the day. Rin decided that if they were to live in this type of climate, most of her jeans would become shorts in time.

Despite Sesshomaru's protests, Rin stood at the front of the boat on the rail, and giggled as the salty sea water splashed against her face. She was enjoying herself so much, after such a long trip, that He couldn't bear to stop her happiness. He had realized not to long ago, that her happiness meant the world to him, and he was going to make sure she stayed that way, on both aspects.

"Do you see it?" He asked.

"We aren't moving to Cuba, are we?" Rin asked slightly appalled. She really wasn't a fan of living in a communist country.

"We're heading the wrong way for Cuba," Sesshomaru chuckled. He didn't mind her being concerned. "We're going to a very large island Called Mistwood."

"I've never heard of it." Rin said. She began to see the outline of a very large island.

"It's about 15 miles off the coast of Florida, no airport, can only get there by boat. My school is on the main land." He added. "The population is mostly demonic, and there are lots of kids, or at least I saw." Rin nodded. She figured that lots of kids around would probably be a good thing.

"Where are we going to stay?" Rin asked, as she was biting her lip nervously.

"Already taken care of." Sesshomaru smiled. A real smile. He had thought of everything, and seeing Rin's astonishment made him feel accomplished.

"Looks like you've thought of everything…. Hideki…" Rin giggled. Sesshomaru grabbed her sides and tickled her a little bit. She flailed in his arms, and almost fell over the edge. "Don't do that!" Rin cried out in fear. In her head, she almost died. She was getting very protective of her abdomen area, and didn't like any sudden movements, or pressure around her abdomen.

"Actually yeah… next month I've already got a doctors appointment set up for you. A suv is waiting for us by the docks, and our home is fully furnished already. I bought it that way actually." Rin grinned at him, he was really proud of himself. She felt a swell in her chest, because she was proud of him too. She was proud to be with him.

She loved that he could hold her like this and no one was pointing cameras at them, or asking him for an auto graph, there were no fan girls watching his every step or trying to take Rin out of the picture.

The island was beautiful; Rin loved it from the moment she set foot off the boat. There was a mild breeze, and a beautiful multi colored dusk sky. The air was fresh and sweet, and didn't smell of pollution or excessive fuel. Once Sesshomaru loaded their bags into a brand new pathfinder, he was driving down smooth paved roads, and several pedestrians who waved and smiled happily. Rin had never lived in such a welcoming place.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked, as he watched Rin stick her head out the window and watching the trees and houses go bye.

"I'm too excited to be tired!" Rin said with excitement. Sesshomaru nodded, and continued to steer through curving paths. After a few moments, Rin saw the beach. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The water was a beautiful blue, and there were several surfers and jet skiers, some one was even parasailing. This place looked like paradise.

"That's the school behind those trees." Sesshomaru said, he pointed to his right. Rin looked obediently. "It's not the most prestigious, but he and or she is our child, so she should excel no matter what their schooling situation."

"I'm not worried about schools right now. I just want to get through this pregnancy as smoothly as possible." Rin stated she was very matter of fact about it. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"There it is." He pointed to a large beige house. Rin's mouth dropped when she saw it.

"Holy cow!" She said as he pulled up into the drive way. "The beach is so close! Maru, Can we go swimming?" She asked. She was literally bouncing in her seat. He nodded, and she squealed in delight. He knew that she would love it there, but just seeing her joy was a very nice conformation.

"Let me show you around first." Sesshomaru said parking the car. Rin jumped out of the car and grabbed her bags. Sesshomaru grabbed his as well, and walked up the patio. He unlocked a door, and Held it open for Rin.

To say she was speechless was an understatement. It was even bigger on the inside then she imagined. Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled. He noted that he had been doing a lot of that lately.

"It's the biggest they had on such short notice. It has 4 bedrooms 3 and a half bathrooms, a gigantic kitchen, a basement, which is rare for a house so close to the beach." Sesshomaru said. Rin looked at him like he was crazy. "I like big houses." Sesshomaru said smugly.

He gave Rin the grand tour, it was absolutely amazing. She fell in love with every single room. The walls matched perfectly with the furniture, and the ceilings were high. There was an upstairs as well, which was where their room would reside. Soon, he presented Rin with a swim suit he had bought. He was positive she didn't have one, and he was correct. Rin wasn't pleased that it was a bikini, but she was thankful it wasn't a very revealing one.

There was a knock on the door as they were getting dressed. Rin was the first to finish dressing, and ran to the door in her new black bikini. Sesshomaru followed not too far behind her.

"Hello?" She said slightly wary. At the door there was another couple. Both were demons, but not the same kind. The woman was clearly a cat demon, but the other was a mix. Was he cat and tiger? Rin hadn't seen that breed before.

"Hi!" The woman said with enthusiasm. "I'm Margot, and this is my boyfriend Raul." An Indian name, the tiger in him made sense at that moment.

"Hello, I am Sesshomaru, and this is Rin." Rin gave a small wave.

"Hey!" She said with a grin. She smiled so wide she thought her fangs would rip her lips.

"We just wanted to welcome you both to the island!" Raul had yet to speak. Like Sesshomaru he seemed to be the strong silent type. A sweet smoky scent emanated from them both. Rin recognized the scent immediately, and was almost sad. She wanted to smoke, but she knew in her condition it probably wasn't the best move on her end. "We thought we would invite you to our beach party tonight. There will be Lots of booze, weed, and loud music!" Margot said giddily.

"I can't smoke, or drink,: Rin said before Sesshomaru. He had his arms crossed just like Raul; it was almost like they were having a stand off in silence. "I'm actually pregnant." Rin said. The look she gave was one with conflicted emotions. She her self still didn't know if it was something she was happy about it.

"Congratulations!" Margot said. Then she gave Rin a brief hug. "Lets be friends! My sister just had a baby on the main land, I was her midwife! If you have any question, let me know!" Rin was slightly taken aback by the hug, but she gave her a sweet smile and nodded vigorously.

"Babe, we have to check on Gillian." Raul said. His voice was deep, it matched his muscular out sides, although his voice wasn't very authoritive, Rin pegged him for the submissive one in the relationship.

"That's right! I almost forgot, she is almost due, and she is a bit unstable." Margot explained. "See you later! It was wonderful seeing you both! If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask!" With that she ran back to her house next door leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Sorry about her man," He said once Margot was out of ear shot. "I wanted to let you guys settle in before she decided to go on her tangent." Rin laughed, and nodded.

"That's fine," Sesshomaru said extending his hand to the other male. "We don't have much settling to do, the house came furnished, and I already had the bed and everything set up and delivered when I was here about a week or so ago." Sesshomaru said.

"It was great meeting you both," Rin giggled holding onto Sesshomaru's hand. "Stop by whenever, I'd love to talk to Margot again!" Rin beemed. Sesshomaru Smirked. She had been on the island less than a half an hour and she had already made a friend. Perhaps this was the right place to bring them both. He had to admit he had his doubts at first.

Sesshomaru held out his hand, and Raul shook it with assertiveness. Maybe he was more dominant than Rin had previously thought. "We'll see you later then." Sesshomaru said, Raul nodded, and followed his girlfriend to the house. "Ready to go swimming?" Rin giggled and nodded vigorously. "Wait!" He said and grabbed his camera. "My dad wants monthly pictures of our progress." He nudged her to the side.

"Your dad?" She asked in disbelief. Sesshomaru nodded.

"He knows everything. He helped me get the fake ID's and the house on such short notice." Sesshomaru explained.

"He doesn't hate me? WAIT! So your father knows where we are?" Rin demanded. "Why did he get to be included in the plans, and not me?" Rin pouted, and stood sideways. Sesshomaru snapped the picture, and smirked.

"You're already looking alittle round Rin. You're not as flat as you once were." Rin gave him the finger, and Sesshomaru laughed. "It was all his Idea. He knows how I am, and he knew your situation. He just wants to be kept updated on everything." Sesshomaru set the camera down. "He is excited to be a grandpa. He said he might take a fake business trip out here once the pup is born." Rin smiled. She was slightly relieved that she wasn't losing everyone from her previous life. She was still however perturbed that he knew.

"What about Izayoi?" Rin asked in slight fear. Sesshomaru just waved her off.

"He guaranteed to never say anything to her. He also releases my trust fund to me early. He said it's a necessary cause being as young as we are." Rin just nodded. "We'll call him later to let him know we've arrived safely." With that, he took Rin by the hand and led her to the beach.

"Do not be late for your second day of classes' Maru!" Rin demanded over the phone. She was eating a big plate of macaroni salad, and was using barbeque chips to shovel it into her mouth. Sesshomaru always got a kick out of her cravings. They were always so interesting to him. "I will call you directly after my appointment!" He was upset that he couldn't make the first sonogram.

"I'm sorry I didn't plan a better time," he kept saying over and over. Rin put a hand on her belly. She was noticeably rounder; she already had a noticeable baby bump, which she thought was a bit strange.

"Sesshomaru, Margot is giving me a ride to the doctors," Rin sighed. He was really too upset over this. "It's not like we're going to find out the gender today. That would be a bigger deal. But all they're going to do is put a scanner to my tummy and look for the heart beat." Rin reasoned.

"Fine, I'll see you in a few days." He said, Rin laughed and hung up the phone. He really was being silly.

"Knock knock preggie poo!" Came Margot's voice. Rin smiled after taking another bite full of her lunch. "Wow, I see those cravings are being good to you." Margot giggled, and so did Rin. Sometimes with Margot, it was like she was with Kagome or Sango again. her heart ached for them. They must be worried, and she wished there was a way to send them news that she was at least alright… but she knew it was impossible.

"I'll be ready in a few, I was just starving… Ya know, eating for 2" Rin said. she shoveled in the last of her Salad, and ran to the patio for her flip flops.

"Take your time Hun; we don't have to be there for 20 minutes." Margot laughed at Rin's antics. Margot was light and bubbly whether she was stoned or not, and Rin liked that about her. Rin had an idea.

"Hey, after the appointment would you mind taking me to the store? I wanna get a crib and surprise Sesshomaru." Margot nodded excitedly. She adored shopping. She dragged Rin to the car.

The appointment was life changing, Rin knew exactly what she had to do, and she was going to surprise the hell out of Sesshomaru. She called him as promised and let him know everything went perfectly. Everything was healthy and fine, despite the seals she was using. Rin hung up the phone and proceeded to shop.

"Will Raul and some of his friends be able to help me set all this up?" Rin asked with hope. "I really want to scare the shit out of Maru." Margot was all for it, and if Rin managed to smoke them out, she knew Raul would have no problem helping at all.

Raul had a very entertaining time setting everything up.

"Maru!" Rin cried as she opened the door upon his arrival. Margot and Raul were sitting at the table and laughed as Rin jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.

He had to stay on the main land a few nights a week to accomplish his classes, and for the remainder of the week he was at his house on the beach. "Hey." He said hugging her back. He took a deep inhalation of her hair, and kissed her neck. "Smells like home." Rin smiled, oh how she loved to hear those words.

She finally had a home. She was finally going to have a real family.

"Welcome back man," Raul said. Despite what Sesshomaru initially thought, Raul and he ended up becoming very good friends. Sesshomaru laughed and joked with him, it was clearly a fresh start for both of them. Sesshomaru nodded and put his hands on Rin's stomach.

"Have you gotten bigger since I left?" he asked in astonishment. He had only been gone 3 days. Yet Rin seemed to have swelled another couple of inches. He loved to Rub her baby bump.

"Yeah. Today actually confirmed that I'm not just getting fat." Rin giggled, and Sesshomaru smiled at her. She was excited, Very excited. "Get settled in, I'll be right back, I have to pee." Rin ran off to the bathroom, leaving Sesshomaru to just shake his head. He never grew tired of her antics.

She had become a lot more excited about her pregnancy since moving here. She no longer felt it was a dearth sentence, and she began actually talking to the little person inside her tummy. She returned shaking wet hands as Sesshomaru grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"How are classes?" She asked sitting on his lap once he sat down at the table.

"Yeah," Margot added. "Feeling like you're going for the right thing? Mister big shot Lawyer man?" Raul gave her a playful tug on her hair. He was stoned, and found her jerking reactions hilarious.

"Things are pretty simple right now. I already have a ton of home work. "Rin gave him a saddened look. "Nothing that can't wait until later though." He added quickly making their friends laugh.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you!" Rin said excitedly. "I want to start beauty school next week." Rin said. this took Sesshomaru completely by surprise.

"Why beauty school?" Sesshomaru asked with suspicion.

"Because its only a 6 month accelerated program." Rin said.

"I did it," Margot said. it was common knowledge that she was a hair dresser, there weren't enough of them on the island, because most girls went to the mainland to work in major salons. "Its easy as pie, and Rin can complete it before she even has the babi… ouch!" Raul gave her a slap on the behind. She slapped him back angrily.

"Let her tell him about everything. It's her moment." Raul said. Rin gave him a high 5 from across the table. Raul began rolling a joint. He handed a lit one to Sesshomaru, who accepted it graciously. Was Rin up to something, she really wasn't good at surprises, but if she had something up her sleeve, she was doing a great job of hiding it this time.

"Exactly, I could finish school before you, before I give birth, and it's less than half of your tuition. Margot can pull some strings and get me into the class last minute, and she'd be willing to help me with everything!" Rin tugged on his now short hair. She really wanted to do this. She had finally come up with a solution before Sesshomaru had. She was proud of herself. "Plus, if I don't like it once I'm finished, it can just be an in between thing until I can go back to school." Rin looked up at him with her big brown orbs and in an instance, he was butter.

"Alright." He agreed, and Rin squealed with delight. Margot jumped up and gave Rin a very tight hug. "I hope you're sure about this." He said warily.

"Oh I love making pretty things!" Rin squealed, "Like our baby." She grinned. Yes, She was defiantly up to something.

"I'm sure our baby will be lovely." He agreed.

"I have a surprise for you!" Rin giggled. She stood up, and pulled on his hand. "Come with me!" Sesshomaru gave Raul an inquisitive look, but he just smiled and shook his head. He wasn't going to give away anything.

Rin lead Sesshomaru to the room at the end of one of the house's many halls. It was the closet Room to their bedroom, the second largest in the house. "What am I in for?" Sesshomaru demanded. Rin just smiled, and gestured for him to open the door. When Sesshomaru opened the door, he saw Rin had put the nursery together. Something was out of place though.

There were 3 cribs. Sesshomaru's first thought was that she didn't know which one she liked the best, until he saw they were all the same design. Sesshomaru just stood there clutching Rin's hands, tighter and tighter. This was the first time he had ever lost all composure, except for when he found out she was pregnant, and he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor inside the room. Rin crouched down to his level and began to speak, but Sesshomaru was in such a state of shock that he couldn't comprehend any of it.

"Maru?" Rin asked with concern. Raul began snapping his fingers in his face, but it was to no avail. Margot even took the joint, and shot gunned Sesshomaru, but it was as if all cognitive function had left the building. "Maru? Please snap out of it… Don't make me call your father!" Rin threatened. This didn't seem to phase him. Rin ran for the cordless phone, and dialed the incredibly large number that was taped to the back.

InuTashio answered on the second Ring.

"Hello, son of mine." He greeted.

"Um… Mr. Tensaiga…?" Rin asked cautiously.

"Hello Rin, Daughter of mine." He said sounding even happier. "How are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I am fantastic, however, I think I broke Sesshomaru." Rin admitted. She was scared, He had never acted like this.

"Put him on."

Rin handed the phone to Sesshomaru who could barley reach up and take it. He was defiantly on mental overload. Rin ushered her friends back to the kitchen and sat down. She fixed herself a small plate of her favorite snack, Macaroni salad and BBQ chips. Everyone just sat in silence.

"That might not have been the most ethical way to tell him…" Rin mused to herself.

"How were you supposed to know he'd melt down?" Raul said hitting another joint. This man must have smoked more then Sesshomaru ever had. Then again it was legal, and good stuff was cheep on the island, so more power to him.

Rin just ate her food and put her head down on the table.

"That's not a joke… is it?" Sesshomaru's voice came. Rin shook her head to say no.

"I didn't mean to break you…" Rin said. She started to cry. Margot gave Sesshomaru a soft look, and dragged Raul out of his seat. He tried to grab all of the joints he had been rolling.

"Leave him a few." Margot demanded, and they left with out a goodbye.

"That… That was quite a shock." Sesshomaru said. He sat down and immediately grabbed one of the joints. He wasn't taking this well at all.

"Are you mad?" She asked

"No…I'm scared." He said wish a sigh. Rin had never seen him scared of anything. "I'm going to be in school for at least 6 years… I don't want you to do this alone… 3 at once is a lot different then 1."

"I can do this." Rin said confidently.

"I know you can, but it's going to be harder." He placed a hand on her stomach, and leaned down and kissed it three times. "You three better be good babies, at least for our sanity."

"If they're any thing like either of us, I'm sure they'll be a handful." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru's face still looked bleak. Rin decided it was time to make an executive decision; she closed the blinds, on a beautiful pink and purple sunset. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her shirt, so her now growing cleavage was clearly exposed.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked. He was getting to be in a better mood; thankfully Raul left him those joints.

"Hey there, stranger..." Rin said seductively. She strutted over to him making sure he hips swayed in a sexy manor. Sesshomaru lifted a single Eyebrow and smirked at his lover.

"Well hey there pretty lady." Sesshomaru responded taking another hit. He blew the smoke in her face, and she inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of that smoke. "What brings you here?" He asked snuffing out the joint. He put his hands on her hips.

"My boyfriend won't be back in town for a couple of days… Wanna show a young, naïve, innocent girl a good time." Sesshomaru almost laughed at her.

"I don't know… I don't have any protections." He said with a mock sadness.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm already pregnant." Rin giggled…. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "I love you, Maru." Rin said kissing his hand.

"I love you too, Rin." He said. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs into their bedroom.

Neither one of them ever questioned their decisions again…

Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you all like the last chapter. 3

Please leave review


	22. Epilogue

"I fucking hate you!" Rin screamed from her hospital bed. She had never felt a pain more agonizing. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand like it was a life line. She loathed him for what he had done to her. If only the stupid prick had been able to keep his hands to himself, the she wouldn't be in the mess she was in.

"I know… I know!" Sesshomaru repeated. He hated that Rin couldn't stand him right then. He could only hope that once she could walk again, that she wouldn't be so furious with him. "Just push!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Fuck you and your god damn pushing!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru shoved another ice chip in her mouth, and imitated the breathing she was supposed to be doing.

"Rin, I think the breathing would help…"

"I think it would have helped if you kept your dick in your fucking pants, instead of mine!" Rin hollered.

"Oh, she's a pistol," The doctor smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Rin was definably a spitfire. "Rin, you're crowning. Just a couple good pushes and the first one will be out!" The doctor encouraged.

"Rin, they're almost here." Sesshomaru said in awe. He couldn't contain his excitement. He had been looking forward to meeting them for months. Rin never really went through terrible mood swings, during her pregnancy. She experienced extreme discomfort, but she graduated top of her class, and fell in love with Cosmetology.

"Get these fuckers out of me!" Rin screamed once more. Sesshomaru knew she was in extreme pain when she said that, she loved those babies more then life it's self. She never called them anything other than her little darlings. Yet here she was 24 hours into labor, and she couldn't stand the thought of them. She gave another hard push. "They better be as wonderful as every one keeps making them out to be!" She groaned in discomfort.

She gave a good hard push, and felt some relief. "There's the head, one more push, and the pup should slide right out." The doctor said softly. She pushed once half heartedly, and it slid Right out. Rin smiled proudly as she heard her first son cry. She was so happy. "Congratulations, I'm proud to present your first born son." The doctor handed him to a nurse to be cleaned up.

"I want to see him, is he okay?" Rin demanded.

"He is perfectly fine, Rin." The nurse said happily.

"You have two more children to go, we need you to concentrate." The doctor said directing her back to the task at hand.

"Oh my fucking god!" Rin sobbed. More tears ran down her sweat covered face. Her hair was clumped together, and matted to her face. She was a mess, but Sesshomaru still saw her as beautiful. "There's still two more! I really hate you, Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she felt another contraction wave through her body. She couldn't help but push once more. She was so exhausted, she didn't know if she could push any longer.

"Sesshomaru, there is a man in the waiting room who says he is your father?" Another nurse came in. The island was so closely knit, that every one knew everyone's names.

"Send him in!" Rin demanded. Sesshomaru looked shocked. The nurse only nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru wasn't to keen on his father seeing her in such a state, or any other man seeing her with her pants off and legs open. Rin only glared at him as another contraction rippled through her.

"Hello my son!" Inu Tashio said excitedly. He slapped Sesshomaru on the back and gave Rin a comforting smile. "Hello my darling girl." He said holding her free hand snuggly. Rin however squeezed back with all her remaining strength.

"Kill him!" She demanded. Inu Tashio only laughed at her, and squeezed her hand back. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She pushed again.

"I see another head!" The doctor cried in pleasure. This one was coming out a lot easier than the first one had. "C'mon, Rin. Another push and you'll have your second." Rin howled in pain. She kept pressing her bottom down to try and relieve the pressure.

"You can do it, Baby" Sesshomaru said leaning close to her face and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Get that nose away from me, or im going to bite it off!" Rin demanded. Sesshomaru retracted.

"Good idea, son." Inu tashio said till gripping Rin's hand. He was so happy he made it on time. His flight was delayed, and Rin had gone into labor early. He was ecstatic that Rin allowed him to be in the room to experience the coming of his first grand children. "Inu women are deadly when in labor. You're mother broke my hand when she was in labor for you." His father laughed loudly.

"That's an idea." Rin cried out. She clenched Sesshomaru's hand even harder, making him curse.

"Don't give her ideas!" Sesshomaru demanded kicking his father slightly. Rin clenched harder yet as the second child was eased out, and she heard it let out a high pitched whine, just like the first one had.

"Congratulation's on you're second son." The doctor beamed. "And he is perfectly fine" He answered Rin's question before she could even ask it.

"One more, honey!" Inu Tashio said. he was so excited. He was Possibly even more excited than Sesshomaru. "Now might not be the best time to share this, But Kagome is pregnant."

"That didn't take long." Sesshomaru commented laughing.

"Took you less time." Inu Tashio joked. "Rin, how does it feel to have graduated secondary school, before my dear boy?"

"Not the fucking time!" Rin screamed pushing once more. Her body suddenly went limp, and she started shaking. "Something's wrong. She began to panic and press her bottom against the bed once more.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"it's stuck!" Rin screamed out.

"She's right." The doctor confirmed. "You are going to feel some additional discomfort, Rin."

"Get it out! Please get it out!" Rin screamed unconsciously pushing some more. Before she could protest, the doctor shoved his hand inside her. Rin screamed out in pain.

"The cord is caught around her neck." The doctor said calmly. He was clearly panicking, but he couldn't let Rin see that.

"Fix it!" Sesshomaru demanded. He was growling obscenities. Inu Tashio had never seen his son panic. It was a clear indicator of how much this child meant to him. Less than a year ago, he would have told some one to relax because they had 2 more to deal with any ways. "Please, fix it." Neither one of the kids needed to be told that this was a serious situation.

"I've almost got it turned. Push Rin… PUSH!" The doctor yelled, and she did. She pushed as hard as she could, but to no avail, there was no progress.

"Please save my baby!" Rin sobbed. Tears poured from her eyes. "Maru… Make it okay. Please make it okay. You always make it okay!" She begged. She began to hyper ventilate.

"Calm down Rin, you're not helping any thing by having a panic attack, a nurse said. The nurse began to massage Rin's deflating stomach, it was shrinking back faster than any one had imagined, but there was still enough space to help maneuver the baby around.

Sesshomaru began to cry. Inu Tashio placed a hand on his shoulder in support, and eventually just put it around his shoulders. Another first he had seen of his son. Tears. "Dad…" Sesshomaru said letting tears roll freely down his cheeks.

"Push again!" The doctor said frantically. Rin obliged eagerly, and pushed with all her might. She felt a shift, and didn't wait to be told to push again.

"Here comes the head!"

Rin didn't need to be told to push again. She did without question. She felt the last child slid out of her smoothly. She didn't hear a cry. "Get her to a respirator." The doctor demanded.

"Her?" Rin said scared. She had a daughter… she wasn't crying, did that mean she…? "She is breathing… isn't she?" Rin demanded with tears.

"Wake her up!" Sesshomaru demanded. He forced himself from Rin's grasp and ran over to the doctor and nurse who were hovering over his daughter. Inu Tashio ran over as well.

"Do what ever it takes, Money is no option here." he said immediately.

"What's going on?" Rin demanded. She tried to stand, but found herself unable to move her legs. "What happening to my baby!" She screamed in terror. Sesshomaru and Inu Tashio just looked at them with watery eyes. "No!" She screamed once more, and rolled off of the bed.

"Rin, you can't stand yet!" A nurse said, but Rin just shoved her away, and hobbled into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin…" He began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rin cried and pushed her way next to the doctor. Her baby had a light red ring around her neck, from where the umbilical cord had been around her neck. Rin started sobbing. Her baby girl wasn't breathing. "Wake her up!" She demanded trying to reach for her baby. She was fighting tooth and nail to get to that child, but Inu Tashio just held her still as Sesshomaru hovered over the silent infant with tears in his eyes.

"Jackie," The doctor said sternly. He was working very intently on the little girl, all tones of joking from earlier in the delivery were gone. "If she doesn't calm down, we're going to have to sedate her." He said. He stuck a booger remover in the infant's nose, and squeezed the air filled end to suck out the extra mucus.

"Oh my god. AHHHHH" Rin screamed in pain once more. She doubled over, and she felt blood trickle from between her legs. She cried out in pain once more.

"What's happening to her?" Inu Tashio demanded. Sesshomaru remained speechless. He was unsure of which traumatic event needed to be acted upon first. He had never been more scared in his life.

"Could it be another after birth?" The nurse called Jackie asked. "Her placenta was already expulsed from her."

"Perhaps there is another. Get her on a table, and get her pushing." He demanded still trying to breathe life into the infant girl before him.

"I want my daughter!" Rin cried out. Inu Tashio led Rin back to the table, and helped her back up. She was not happy that she was still having contractions after all her children were out, and even less satisfied that her daughter might possibly be still born. Rin pushed, but not willingly. Her body wanted what ever was inside her out. After a few pushes, the nurse revealed to her that she did have a second placenta. "I don't fucking care!" Rin screamed flailing her arms once more.

All of a sudden a soft cry filled the room. Rin's breath stopped, and Sesshomaru stilled. Inu Tashio whipped around and sighed with relief. The baby girl was crying. Rin began to sob with joy. Sesshomaru let out a few gut wrenching sobs as well. The doctor just handed the bloody little mess to Sesshomaru. He took her with out question, and looked at her like she was the most precious gift in the world.

"I'm proud to present, your youngest, and first daughter." The doctor said breathing a sigh of relief. Inu tashio was by his son in an instant, and just fawned over her as Sesshomaru UN steadily led himself to Rin.

"Let me see her!" Rin demanded. He sobs were only matched by her daughter's, and Sesshomaru just began laughing in relief.

"You scared us baby girl." Inu Tashio said. He tickled her mucus covered chin. He didn't care.

Sesshomaru handed her to Rin, "She's gorgeous." As Rin held her, she nodded in agreement.

"I told you; I like to make pretty things." Rin said in a soft voice. Sesshomaru laughed and kissed her forehead. He remembered the first time she said that all too well.

"Let's get Mama, and the children cleaned up, and you can all come and see them in her private room." one of the nurses said. Rin was reluctant to give up her daughter so soon, but eventually they reasoned her out of her arms.

"You did splendidly, Rin" The doctor said with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much for saving her." Sesshomaru said. He hugged the bloody doctor tightly, and patted him on the back. The doctor hugged him back and pulled away.

"Trust me, the pleasure is mine. I'm glad I was able to save her too." The doctor responded with a big smile.

"Yes, thank you so much." Rin was still crying. She was just so happy that everything turned out okay.

"I'm defiantly leaving you a large tip." Inu Tashio said making his presence known. He too was in tears. He had monitored Rin's pregnancy from a far for 8 whole months. He was ecstatic that the little tykes were going to be just fine.

"Sir… you don't tip doctors." The doctor said with a bright laugh.

"Well this time you are making an exception." Sesshomaru laughed at his father, but that poor doctor had no idea how serious his father was.

"God, that's such a beautiful, cry." Rin said holding her little girl tight a few hours later. Each of the demons in the room held a baby. Rin kissed her daughter on the forehead, and another tear slid down her face.

"She can cry as much as she likes." Sesshomaru agreed with her and placed one of his hands on Rin's knees. "Are you sure you don't want to rest, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, sliding into the bed with her. He handed his oldest son to her. Rin passed him their daughter and held her baby boy, who was as quiet as a lamb.

"Hey handsome," Rin crooned. She was content; she smiled at Inu Tashio, who was rocking her second eldest in a very gentle fashion. She was glad he had come. "So… Kagome's pregnant huh? I bet Inuyasha flipped when he heard that one." Rin laughed.

"I think he had a reaction similar to Sesshomaru's." Inu Tashio laughed. Rin recalled how Sesshomaru had flat out fainted. "He didn't come strait out and tell me though. Whereas Sesshomaru came to me the night he found out, with a plan, and the intensity and drive to see it through." Inu Tashio beamed at his son. He was proud of him, and he had every right to be.

"He'll be okay," Rin said with confidence. She ran her hands over her son's fine, thin hair. "They both will." Rin added smiling softly… "I wish they were here." Even though she had doubled her amount of friends living on the island, she still missed her crew. She always would. Sesshomaru just grasped her knee once more.

"What are you going to name these little creatures?" Inu Tashio demanded. He gestured to Sesshomaru that he wanted to hold his grand daughter. Sesshomaru begrudgingly complied and took his second born son. "She is just a treasure." Inu Tashio smiled.

"Takara…" Rin said slowly. In their native language, it meant treasure or precious object. Rin could see the red ring around her neck had faded exponentially, and relief filled her heart.

"That's actually beautiful." Sesshomaru said. Rin gave him a look, which was meant to say, don't under estimate me.

"It's perfect…" Inu Tashio agreed. "You only had boy named picked out didn't you?"

"Yes, the sonograms said there were 3 boys." Sesshomaru said. "But I'm glad we got a girl in the mix."

"Now we have to pick new boys names…" Rin mused. "I vote we keep Juromaru, and Kyo."

"Which one will be which?" Inu Tashio questioned.

"Juromaru, shall be the eldest, Kyo the second." Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded in agreement, and she pressed the call button. A nurse ran in immediately asking if she and the babies were alright. "We're perfect, we've decided on names however." The nurse sighed with relief, and sent the doctor in to fill out the rest of the birth certificates.

"We've figured out, why the delivery was complicated." The doctor admitted. Sesshomaru became quite serious, whereas Rin didn't care as much since all her children were perfectly fine. Sesshomaru silently demanded he continue. "Have you noticed how Juromaru, and Takara are identical? And Kyo has slightly different features? "

"Yes, I have." Rin said with a smile. She was purely excited that she would be able to tell her children apart with out any questions asked.

"It's going to be easy to tell them all apart." Inu Tashio laughed. Rin just giggled, she was getting tired, and Sesshomaru could see it in her eyes.

"You read my mind, dad." She slipped in his new title. Inu Tashio was more than pleased to be considered this young girl's father.

"Continue." Sesshomaru demanded coldly. When ever he was eager for information, or was annoyed he slipped back into his old ways of addressing people. Old habits died hard, but his habits were just plain scary.

"Well, Takara should have been the second born. She and Juromaru shared the same Placenta. Kyo had one all to himself. That's why he isn't identical to the others. He was in a rush to see the world and cut in line so to speak. That's how the cord got caught around her neck." The doctor explained.

Sesshomaru just glared at Kyo, now asleep in his arms. "You're grounded mister." Rin and his father burst out laughing.

"They never cry…" Rin said to Margot. She had been home for a few days and was handling the less than tedious task of feeding her babies. "It worries me a bit. Aren't babies supposed to keep you up till all hours?" Rin questioned.

"Well they're little angels!" Margot said with a smile. She was right however, her children only cried when they needed to be changed was hungry, or something was wrong. "They make me want to have some… one at a time however." Rin laughed.

"Keep your voice down, Sesshomaru is trying to study. His professors told him they would excuse him from classes for the rest of the month, as long as he kept up on his work. It's a real big help." Rin explained. Margot nodded.

"I'll bet. He's going to be a good dad." Margot said with a smile. "Are you still sore?" She asked Rin.

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable smoking while the kids are awake. I like to wait until they're in bed for the night… I cant believe they prescribed weed for my pain." Rin said in slight disbelief.

"Well you guys moved to a very naturalistic island. The doctors here don't like prescribing chemicals unless it's absolutely necessary. They believe in herbal elements first because they're far less harmful to the body." Margot said. Rin agreed. Since she stopped taking aspirins and other pills for head aches and illnesses, she felt a million times better. "I've been on the island since I was 12, the first time it was prescribed to me, I was 13 and had broken my arm."

"So young?" Rin asked.

"My parents had to agree to it, but they don't even offer it unless the kid is old enough to be able to get it on their own any ways. Hell, they sell it in vending machines here." Rin stared in disbelief. Margot laughed at her. She was still so naïve.

"I'm going to put these three down for their naps, and make Sesshomaru some lunch. He's been studying for such a long time." Margot smiled.

"I'm gonna run down to the docks and see Raul. His boat should be back soon." Raul was a fisherman, and one of the best on the island. The economy was so good on the island; he made a small fortune doing what he did. With Margot being one of the few stylists on the island, she made a pretty handsome sum as well. "Oh! And when you find a day care or sitter for the pups, my salon would love if you put in an application. Macy, the manager thought you were an absolute Doll, when you were shadowing there."

"I'll defiantly be on top of that." Rin said in excitement. Truth be told, she wasn't sure about leaving her pups with any one but herself, or Sesshomaru. But she had to get a job. She felt like such a bum laying around the house and just soaking up Sesshomaru's money. She wanted to contribute.

"Yes father, I'm glad you made it back alright." Sesshomaru said. He was on the phone with his father; He had just left the night before. Izayoi was being overly protective, and Kagome had fallen down the stairs. Inu Tashio had to return sooner than he was ready for.

Rin slid a few sandwiches on the table in front of her lover and sat on his lap. "Tell him I say hi…" Rin put her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He did as requested.

"Thanks for lunch." Sesshomaru said covering the receiver. His father must have put him on hold. "Where's Margot?"

"She went to the docs to see Raul. She left because I put the kids down for their naps." Sesshomaru nodded. He took a bite of his sandwich. It was Rin's chicken salad. He loved when Rin cooked, she had become quite good at it quite fast. She taught herself when she was alone during the days he was on the main land for school.

"They're fine." Sesshomaru confirmed with a full mouth. Rin could hear him being scolded for talking with his mouth full, she giggled. "Well, I have studying to get back to father. I'm sure I'll hear form you relatively soon." They said their goodbyes, and Sesshomaru hung up.

"I thought he wanted to keep contact minimal, to keep accidents from happening?" Rin asked.

"He just wanted to let us know he is home safely, and Kagome is alright, and her pups are fine.

"Pups?" Rin asked excitedly.

"She fell after her latest sonogram. Paparazzi were flashing bulbs at her to much, it made her dizzy I suppose." Sesshomaru explained about her fall. "But she's having twins I guess."

"Multiples must run in your family." Rin said. "I'm excited; I'm going to be an aunt! You're going to be an uncle!"

"Yes we are." Sesshomaru laughed. "Are the kids still being quiet?"

"It worries me how good they are." Rin said truthfully. "I can't complaine, but I thought babies were supposed to ruin your lives for about 2 years, until they sleep through the night." Rin admitted.

"Don't jinx us." Sesshomaru laughed. Rin just shrugged. She hugged him tight and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you; they're the best Valentines Day gift ever." Rin smiled. Rin had gone into labor on the 12th. The boys were born on the 13th, and Takara was born 3 minutes after midnight on the 14th.

"I'd like to say I planned it, but that would be a lie." Sesshomaru laughed deeply. "Truth be told, you weren't bad being pregnant. My father told me Horror stories of my mother when she was with me, and I was petrified."

"I'm glad I disappointed then." Rin giggled whole heartedly. Since they had moved to the island, and especially since the pups were born, both had been all smiles and giggles.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Let me start planning dinner and you can get back to studying." Rin kissed him gently and hopped off of his lap. He gave her a gentle slap on the behind, and took a few more bites of his sandwich. Rin watched him pick up a bright highlighter and continue his studies. He really did work himself silly.

The three children did everything together. They were always hungry together, they always napped together, and they always laughed together. As they grew older the closer they seemed to get.

They were now three years old, and a more darling than ever. It was early in the morning, and she was helping Sesshomaru prepare for his first day of work.

"Mama, can I have that?" Juromaru asked pointing to an orange that was sitting on the counter.

"How do we ask?" She said turning around to grab a knife from the drawer.

"Can I please have that?" He repeated making Rin smiled. She scrunched up her nose at him and quartered the fruit for her son.

"Jay… Can I have some?" Takara asked from behind a chair. She peeked around the corner sweetly as Rin handed him the pieces on a plastic plate. She learned the hard way that the children needed paper or plastic plates…. They tended to use them as Frisbees, along with pancakes and waffles. Rim smiled, neither of her other two children could pronounce Juromaru's name, so the family had taken to calling him Jay, unless he was in trouble. The same went for Takara's/

"Sure Kara!" He gave her one of the quarters and she bit into it greedily.

"Fank you, Jay!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Where's Kyo?" He asked waddling along the hall with his sister. "He'll want some too!"

"Well that's very nice of you Jay man!" Rin ruffled his hair, her kids made her smile more than her lover. "I think he's watching captain planet, why don't you guys go watch with him and eat." The kids ran to the TV room, and Rin giggled as they waddled away from her.

Rin peered around the corner of her bed room, and peaked in on Sesshomaru. He was getting ready for his first day of work. Once again, he defied all statistics, and blew through all of his courses. The poor man spent 3 years working is ass off to half his schooling, so he could spend more time with his family. What surprised Rin the most was that even though he took almost 12 classes a semester, and was away from home for 3 or 4 days a week, he still made time for her and the kids.

Rin smiled to herself. They were good parents, and she was proud of herself and of him.

"Some one's looking good…" She said seductively. He was in a fitted black suit, with a black tie. His hair was still cropped short; it was a style he decided he preferred. He gave her a bright smile.

"Don't start!" He demanded with a laugh in his voice. He straitened his tie, and ruffled the top of his hair. "I don't have time for any of your shenanigans this morning." Sesshomaru was the youngest person to graduate law school, and pass the bar, at almost 24.

"Mama!" Kyo's voice came. He was trying to climb the stairs, but he kept sliding down on his stomach. "Daddy!" Sesshomaru laughed and picked him up.

"What's up little man?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have to go bafroom!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well, that sounds serious! Let's go!" Sesshomaru said and took his son to the bathroom. Rin went down stairs and decided it was a good idea to ask her other children.

"Does Any one else need to go potty?" She asked looking at her other two children. They shook their heads in a no like fashion. They were covered in sticky orange juice. "Lets go get cleaned up." Rin said taking them both to the kitchen and wiping their faces with a damp wash cloth.

"Mama, can we play in the water?" Juromaru asked.

"Yes!" Takara exclaimed. She began clapping her hands excitedly. "Please mama!"

"Honey, look out side!" Rin pointed to the large glass sliding door. The sky was a deep grey, and the waves were capped with white water. A tropical storm season was beginning, and Rin wasn't even comfortable with Sesshomaru going out in it, but he couldn't call in on his first day of work. "We can't go out side and play today."

"The lights won't die again will they?" Kyo asked from behind them. Sesshomaru gave him a sad look.

"I don't know sweetie, but if it does, we can light a fire in the fire place and roast marsh mellows!" Rin said. Her children were jumping for joy once more.

"If a fuse blows like during the last storm, just give Raul a call. He knows how to fix them, and since the weather is so bad he won't be on the sea today." Sesshomaru said, Rin nodded.

"Doesn't daddy look handsome?" Rin asked Takara, as she picked her up off the ground. She nodded, and blushed. Takara hid her face in her mother's hair, making both her parents laugh. "Aw, don't hide baby!" Rin said giggling.

"Can we come with you, daddy?" Juromaru asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. He knelt down and looked his sons in the eyes.

"I'll be home later tonight. I need you two to stay here and protect your mama, and your sister from the big bad storm that's coming." Sesshomaru Instructed. The two toddlers nodded and ran over to their mother. They held her legs and Kyo slapped at Takara's feet.

"We'll save you mama!" Juromaru said.

"Kara, Come play with us!" Kyo asked. Takara wriggled from her mother's grasp and joined her brothers on the floor.

"Give me hugs good bye." Sesshomaru said, and all three kids ran into the kneeling form. He hugged all of them and kissed them each on the top of the head. "Go play, and be good." They nodded and ran to the living room.

"Drive safely please." Rin said giving Sesshomaru a hug. "The weather is so bad they closed down the Salon today. I won't be surprised if you get to there and the doors are locked." He shrugged.

"I'll see you tonight," Sesshomaru said leaning down, and kissing Rin deeply. "We can celebrate later tonight."

"Mmmm, can't wait. I love you." Rin said.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru turned to leave and Rin walked back to the living room where her children were jumping from each piece of furniture trying not to touch the floor. She knew it was childish, but she jumped on the couch, and joined in on their fun.

She had never been happier…

Alright, here's the epilogue I was asked for. Now like the last 10 chapters, this has been run through a spell check, and if you still feel like the grammar is terrible, then I don't know what to tell you besides I'm sorry.

I Hope you all enjoy this. :D 3


End file.
